


Kinktober2018:Sanvers Edition

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But all of the chapters feature smut, F/F, Kinktober 2018, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: This story is just 31 (possibly more) chapters of Sanvers having sex in all different kinds of ways. Welcome to the Sin Bin people.... please read the notes for every chapter as some elements of the chapter might not appeal to everyone. As Always, if you don’t like, don’t read and hate won’t be tolerated!Some of this chapters will have Alpha/Beta/Omega elements to it, and others will just be normal everyday stories.Most of the chapters will be unrelated unless marked otherwise and unless stated they are AU’s that exist outside of canon for the Sanvers/Supergirl timeline.





	1. Inflation (Rating E) See Notes for Warnings!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLissa/gifts).



> So earlier this month I was challenged by my beta reader to focus my writing on something that challenged me, in prep for National Novel Writing Month next month and for me my biggest challenge is sex and writing sex scenes for my stories. So in a effort to get more comfortable I ended up finding a list of prompts on tumblr for Kinktober2018 and I narrowed down the list to 31 words (kinks) to write about. I know that not everything will appeal to everyone, but this is mostly just for exercise anyway. I will mark each chapter with a warning(s) for that chapter in the notes, but If I miss something please let me know by leaving a comment or DM on tumblr or Twitter (Same Username as this one in both places) 
> 
> Please be respectful I’m already feel nervous about this so if you hate it, just keep it to yourself or find a way to let me know your thoughts constructively. I will be moderating the comments on this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter’s warnings: This takes place in an Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamic world, and features Maggie as an Alpha and she has a penis. Alex is an Omega. This also deals with the topic of heats/ruts and cum inflation.**

Maggie could smell Alex’s heat as she walked into their house, and she smiled. Quietly she closed the door and set her bag down next to the coat rack. She felt her cock grow instinctively hard at the smell, and she quickly adjusted herself over her pants knowing that it would be but a few minutes before she was going to take them off anyway. 

“Alex!” She called, not wanting to scare her mate by showing up out of the blue. She sniffed the air again, tasting the scent of her mate on the back of her tongue. It was an earthly sweet scent that was uniquely Alex and it called to her, making her grow harder still. Her cock was aching to be inside her mate and it was already leaking pre-come that made a wet spot on her underwear. She rubbed her length lightly with one hand as she took off her leather jacket one arm at a time with the other. 

“In here, Maggie.” Alex called from the living room. Maggie had suspected as much, since Alex had claimed that spot for her own before she left for work this morning. Her mate had promised that she wasn’t going to do anything but lay there and watch movies until she felt better. Little did they know that the cold that Alex had started to manifest last night was actually an early heat. Alex had finally called her, 20 minutes ago asking if she could leave early to help since the heat cramps had been particularly bad this afternoon. 

It was fine as Maggie had already been asked to go home early since her rut had hit as well. She had almost taking off a Suspect’s head when he called her a name and then she made the beta wet his pants submission after threatening to come over the table at him and that had been enough for her Captain to agree to send her home. 

Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, and when she got to living room she paused in the doorway, taking in the sight before her. Alex’s naked body was spread out on the couch and she was playing with her clit, her eyes closed as she tried to get some relief. Maggie sighed, and moved closer. She watched as Alex sniffed the air, taking in her scent and then her mate opened her beautiful eyes. 

“Hey.” She said softly, ignoring her Alpha who was hounding her to just take Alex then and there. She tried never to treat Alex as just a come dump like other Alphas usually did with their Omegas when they were in rut. She knew that Alex had been through some shit and she never wanted to bring back those memories, especially before they mated. Gently she knelt down next to her mate’s side and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. “You ok?” 

Alex nodded. “Now that you are here.” The Omega leaned up to kiss her, and Maggie melted. _Damn I love you so much._ Gently she pulled Alex to her and she shivered as their breasts brushed. She could feel Alex’s nipples hard against her chest, and her own tightened in reaction. Then Alex moved slightly, and suddenly a hand that wasn’t her own was palming her erection through her jeans. Maggie pulled away to pant slightly. 

“Not yet…” She said. “I want to taste you first.” But Alex shook her head. 

“No, please… Maggie. I need you. It hurts bad this time.” Alex said, with a bit of a whine. She trailed her hand down Maggie’s length and traced over the tip, then she moved her hand up towards her balls. “I need you inside… I need you to fill me.” Her heat had already taking hold of her body and her mind was in a fog, all she wanted was her mate coming deep inside of her. 

Maggie swallowed hard, as her cock twitched, letting loose another stream of pre-come. “Are you sure?” She asked quickly, needing consent, even though everything in her nature was fighting to just tear off her pants and bury herself in Alex’s tight channel, until she filled her full of come and full of pups. 

Alex nodded, but Maggie needed to hear it. “No, I need you to say it. Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Take me, Maggie… I need you to fill me, breed me. God, Alpha I want your knot!” She said, almost sobbing with need. It had started after Maggie had left that morning and had gotten worse. She had tried everything in her power to try and lessen the need until Maggie got home, knowing that they were scheduled for heat/rut leave in a few days, but after hours of fighting she couldn’t take it a second longer. She squeezed Maggie’s cock, and then reached over with her free hand to unzip Maggie’s jeans. She reached in to take it out and held Maggie’s length in her hands. Maggie was of course big (she was an alpha after all), but seeing it in it’s glory, fully hard and ready made Alex’s mouth water. 

She jerked her fist up and down the hard length a few times, and then let go to pull Maggie down on the couch. She quickly moved on to her knees, opening her body to the best position for breeding and looked back at her mate. “Fuck me.” She said, and with those words, Maggie did. Clothes be damned, she was going to have her mate. 

Slick was running down Alex’s thighs, and Maggie’s mouth watered at the sight. Making a note to spend a few hours with her mouth between her mate’s legs later, she pulled Alex closer and knelt behind her. She palmed her length in her hand, and took some of the pre-come and spread it over her cock, then she guided the head to Alex’s entrance and without preamble pushed inside of her. 

Alex groaned. “Yes.” She hissed in pleasure, and she rocked back taking more of Maggie in until their hips were flush and she could feel the head of Maggie’s cock resting against her cervix. Her omega howled. 

_The perfect Breeding position… She’s ready for our seed._ Maggie’s Alpha supplied helpfully as her cock went deep and Maggie rolled her eyes. She started thrusting lightly, and moved her hands up to gently rest against Alex’s sides. 

“You good?” She growled softly, feeling the primal need of her Alpha start to take over her senses. 

“Yes, oh you feel so good. Harder… faster.” Alex whined softly. 

Maggie obliged with a growl and started pounding her cock into her mate. Her knot was starting to form at the base of her cock, and she felt Alex’s whole body shudder with pleasure as she felt the pressure of it at her entrance. 

“Oh… Maggie.” Alex said, as she felt her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her walls squeezed Maggie’s cock and she felt Maggie growl and start to thrust shallowly but harder working Alex’s body though her orgasm,and taking the opportunity to work her knot inside. It took a few thrusts, but soon Alex whimpered in pleasure and pain as she felt the knot coming inside her, sealing her up. Then her body shuddered in blessed relief as she felt Maggie’s cock twitch and then with a groan, Maggie released inside of her, coming like a fountain as spurt after spurt of Maggie’s seed rained against her cervix and filled her womb. “Oh fuck.” Maggie said, as her cock unloaded, shot after shot of come into her mate. She ran her hand down Alex’s stomach until she could feel her belly distend with a slight pooch and she grinned wickedly, her Alpha pleased. 

“Feels like I got you pregnant, already.” Maggie said, gently changing positions so that they were more comfortable. Alex curled close to her mate. 

“I hope you did… I think it’s time. Don’t you?” Alex asked softly. 

Maggie nodded, feeling warm and happy at the thought of them having pups. “I do. You are going to be a great mother.” She said, nuzzling Alex’s neck. She licked the spot where her mate bite was, and then nibbled at it lightly, coxing another small orgasm out of her Omega. 

“And you…” Alex said, out of breath. “You are going to be a great sire.” 

Maggie just grinned and pulled her closer. It would be a few minutes before her knot would go down and the cycle would start again, but until then she was content just being by her mate’s side holding her close.


	2. Body Swap (Rating E) See notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two:Body Swap 
> 
> When an Alien device causes Maggie and Alex to switch bodies they have a little fun in the medbay testing out their new bodies. See notes for warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Welcome to Day Two: Body Swap
> 
> **Warnings for this Chapter: Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics (Alpha Maggie has a cock once more and Alex is an Omega) Hand-job, Body Switch and I think that is it. If I miss anything let me know in the comments.)**

“Alex! Maggie!” Kara screamed as a bright light filled the area, making her shade her eyes to keep from going blind. When the light cleared, she looked over to see that both of her sister and her mate were down for the count. She ran over to them and screamed for a medic. She grabbed their hands and noted that while they were both breathing they were unconscious. 

“Just hold on!” She said, bending down to kiss Alex’s forehead, then Maggie’s. “Help is on the way.”   
  


**—————————-**

Alex woke up with a massive headache, and she put a hand on her head. She jumped when her hand touched a whole lot of hair. How long have I been asleep? She thought, as she opened her eyes. Then she blinked as dark black hair came into view and she immediately began to panic as she looked over her body, which she was quickly realizing wasn’t her own. 

Her breasts were smaller, her body was shorter, and her skin was tanner, but what really freaked her out was the tent she had in her pants and the sight of her own face looking at her from across the room from the other bed. _Holy shit! What the hell happened?_

Alex shifted slightly on the bed, hoping that her (Maggie’s) arousal would go away if she just didn’t think about it. “Maggie?” She asked, hoping like hell that if she was in Maggie’s body that Maggie was in hers and not the alien that had been trying to catch, or worse… her sister. 

“Yep, it’s me.” Maggie said getting up and moving closer slowly. “Can… Can I sit down?” Alex watched as herself pointed towards the spot next to her. Alex nodded slowly, then moved a lock of hair out of her face. She growled softly, already annoyed with the gorgeous locks that had a mind of their own. 

Alex heard her own voice laugh, and then suddenly hands touched her head. Maggie was helping her put her hair up into a ponytail. “Thanks.” Alex said, sheepishly. Maggie’s (her own) presence wasn’t help her erection go away. She made a mental note, never to give her mate crap anymore because it kind of sucked being hard especially when it wasn’t the right time. 

“So you’re me and I’m you?” Maggie said, and enough though it was her own voice, Alex could tell that it was Maggie. The tone was off from her own and the way that she spoke was slightly different. Maggie liked to savor her words, where Alex had the tendency to ramble. The voice was enough to spark a shiver of heat along Alex’s (Maggie’s) Spine and the arousal in the pit of her stomach and at the base of her cock grew. _It was so different, but yet at the same time familiar. Just goes to show you that no matter what body we are in, she drives me wild with one look._

Alex nodded, feeling slightly panicked at the myriad of sensations that were rumbling through the body she was occupying. Maggie came closer, and Alex watched as her own fingers came to rest on her chest near her heart. “Easy… just breathe, Al. It’s going to be ok.” 

Alex put her head against Maggie’s (her own) body and sighed. “What the hell happened?” 

“It was a device that the alien had…” Kara said, coming into the room. “We tested the device on a few of your lab rats, Alex and the effects wear off in a few hours.” She came over to their side and looked at them. “I’m glad that you are ok, when you didn’t wake up… Alex… I mean Maggie… I mean…” Kara sighed. “Needless to say we were worried.” 

Alex smiled up at her sister. “We’re ok.” Kara nodded and moved closer, to hug her. After a second, she pulled back and grinned wickedly. 

“Is that rocket in your pocket, Al or are you just glad to see me?” She teased. Alex groaned and pushed her away, and Maggie just gave her a look. 

“Hey, be nice.” Maggie said, stepping in front of Alex’s (Maggie’s) body. She leaned over to whisper something in Kara’s ear and the youngest Danvers turned red and quickly moved out of the room. 

“What did you say to her?” Alex asked, nervously as Maggie turned her way. She got a first hand look at what it looked like when she was annoyed, and she was terrified. _No wonder my recruits are scared of me, I’m scared of me._

“Nothing, don’t you worry.” Maggie moved around the room to pull down the curtains and to lock the door, then she moved back over to Alex. Quietly she climbed into bed with her mate and curled close to Alex’s (Maggie’s) body. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maggie said, running a long finger down her own chest. She knew that she had scented something in the air, but she hadn’t recognized it as her own scent of Alpha musk. Alex felt her breath caught in her throat at the motion. Then she watched as her own hand pulled back the blankets and gently pulled down her (Maggie’s) pants, revealing the hard length of her (Maggie’s) cock. She hissed as the cold air of the room on her sensitive flesh made her shiver. 

“How do you deal with this? This is distracting and I have all consuming ache to just rut into something.” Alex commented, feeling the ache lessen as Maggie ran her (Alex’s) fingers over the head of her (Maggie’s) cock, gathering the pre-come had that accumulated there and spread it around before gripping the head in her fist. Alex groaned. 

“This is weird right?” Alex said, wondering if it was strange that she was enjoying this as much as she was. There was something a bit voyeuristic and naughty about watching her own body do this to this to the body that she was currently in. 

“Maybe a little, but you forget…” Maggie paused to grin up at her. “I play with myself all the time.” She added, as she moved her fist up and down. _Holy crap._ Alex moaned at the thought and at the sensation, and found her hips were moving into Maggie’s (her) hand, thrusting and trying to find the rhythm that she needed to start the climb towards the edge. “Oh, god.. that feels good.” 

Maggie just grinned. “I have a naughty idea if you are up to it?” 

Alex didn’t know just how much more naughtiness she could take, but she was willing to give it a shot. She would pretty much do anything that Maggie wanted right now, as long as she didn’t stop moving her hand. “Sure…” She said, a little out of breath. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, how would like to see what it’s like being on the other side to speak?” Maggie nodded towards her fist, and then motioned down towards her (Alex’s) body. “I know I would.” 

Suddenly it hit Alex what Maggie was talking about, and that’s all it took to go over the edge. She came with a groan, and shot come all over Maggie’s hand and the bed. 

“Holy… Oh god.” Alex said. Then she moaned as she watched her own tongue lick her (Maggie’s) come off of her own fingers. There was no doubt in her mind what she wanted to do next. 

“Fuck yes… let’s do it.” Alex said, as she pushed Maggie (herself) down on the bed, and rolled on top her. She was a scientist after all, and this would make an interesting experiment. Maggie just grinned and then they kissed hard, both of them excited to see where this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I have yet to decide if I’m going to write a part two. If I do it will be a bonus chapter at the end of the series. Stay turned for Day Three: Temperature Play and Day Four: Mirror Sex which will be posted sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3:Temperature Play (Rating E) See Notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:Temperature Play
> 
> When Alex goes into heat early in her relationship with Maggie, Maggie comes up with a clever idea to help her through it.
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: Alpha/Omega Dynamics(Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega) Heat, Oral Sex, and temperature play using cold. If you think of anything else that may need a warning, please let me know in the comments.**

Alex whimpered as another bolt of heat rushed through her body. She was sweating and she wiped her forehead before it could fall into her eyes. Her heat was bad this time, and she figured it was to blame because her and Maggie had just started dating. Suppressants didn’t seem to help this time. Since her hormones were causing havoc at the DEO forcing J’onn to send her home, she had no choice but to wait it out. 

A knock on the door made her jump. “Danvers… it’s me! Open the door.” Maggie said, through the wood. “Please, babe...I just want to make sure that you are ok?” 

Alex groaned. She wondered how Maggie found out, and then figured it was probably her sister. She rolled her eyes, vowing to have a talk with her later. 

“Coming!” She said, rolling herself off of the couch. Everything hurt, and she winced as she walked towards the door. 

When she opened it, she found her girlfriend standing there holding a pizza box and a grape slushy and she knew at the moment that Maggie was the one. 

“God I love you.” She said, rushing forward to grab the cold sugary drink from her girlfriend’s hand. Normally she would be embarrassed at saying that so soon, but right now she didn’t care. 

Maggie grinned, and bit back the urge to say, “I love you too.” There would be time for that later. She also made a note to give Kara a high-five the next time she saw the Superhero. When the youngest Danvers had cornered her at the bar to tell her about Alex being in heat, Kara had helpfully told her that Alex always craved a slushy during her cycle, because in her words ‘the cold felt good’. Kara had always suspected though it was more for sentimental reasons since they had watched, growing up Jeremiah bringing one to Eliza everytime their mother was in heat. He had brought Alex one the first time she presented, and Kara knew that Alex usually picked up one for herself on the rare occasions when she did allow herself to go through a heat. 

Maggie chuckled as Alex already had half of it gone, before she even got to the couch. Maggie followed her inside and quietly shut the door behind them, locking it with a click. The air was heavy with Alex’s scent and she tried really hard to ignore it and the effect it had on her body. She wasn’t over here as an Alpha, but because she missed her girlfriend. Alex had been a bit distant these past few days and now Maggie understood why. 

“You doing ok?” Maggie asked, setting the pizza box down on the table. She wondered if she should stay, if her presence would only make things worse. 

Alex winced as another cramp rolled through her belly, and another flush of heat raced up her spine. No she wasn’t doing ok, but she wasn’t about to let her girlfriend know that. They had only been dating for a few months, and while they had sex before, Alex wasn’t ready for share a heat with her. Sure she had made some progress while coming out, and she had learned that she felt safe enough with Maggie to start exploring what she was comfortable with sexually, but this… was different. 

“Yeah.” She managed to say realizing that Maggie was politely waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry that I blew you off earlier… I’m just…” Her voice faded away. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I understand.” Maggie said sincerely. “Do you want me to go?” 

Alex shook her head, now that Maggie was here she didn’t really want to be alone. She had missed her girlfriend these past few days. Instead she patted the couch cushion next to her and curled up knees to her chest to make room. “No. Do you want to sit with me for a while? Maybe we can watch a movie?” 

Maggie smiled softly. “Of course.” She got up to grab the pizza and set it on the floor before sitting down next to Alex. The Omega immediately curled into Maggie’s side and sighed pleasantly. Maggie put a hand around her shoulders and pulled her close. Being with the Agent felt good, like a long drink of water after an intense workout. 

They ate the pizza and thumbed through Alex’s Netflix list until they found a movie that they both wanted to watch and settled back. Only two minutes into the movie however, Maggie looked down to see Alex was asleep against her shoulder. She smiled and kissed Alex’s head and settled in for a long night of being a human pillow. And she knew that there was no place she would rather be.   
  


Hours later, Maggie woke up to Alex whimpering softly in her sleep. She looked down to see sweat just pouring off of her girlfriend’s body. “Alex, baby… Wake up!” She said, gently trying to move her so that was laying down. Then she moved to the kitchen searching for the ice packs that Alex kept in her freezer from spraining her ankle a few weeks ago. 

She grabbed them and a towel and moved back towards the couch. Alex’s scent was stronger now, more earthy, and more fertile. She smelt of spring, of life and new beginnings️, and frankly it drove Maggie wild. She felt her cock stir in her pants and she was hard in a second. She shook her head, annoyed at her body and focused on Alex who was whimpering in pain in her sleep. 

Maggie tried again to wake her up. “Baby, wake up.” She said, gently patting Alex’s cheek. This time brown eyes met hers. 

“Hey.” Alex managed to say before another cramp rolled through her body. She clutched her stomach. “Owww.” She moaned. 

“Easy… just breathe.” Maggie tried to help, but she felt out of her element. 

Her advice seemed to work and soon Alex was slumped against her. 

“Better?” Maggie asked, cautiously. Alex nodded. 

“So hot.” She complained, and wiped more sweat from her face. Maggie held out the ice packs. 

“Here.” She said, and Alex took them gratefully. 

Maggie’s face reddened as she watched as Alex placed one on the back of her neck and the other between her legs. The cold helped instantly, and Alex relaxed some. 

“Feel better?” Maggie asked, shyly. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Alex said, leaning up to give her a small kiss on the lips, and then another, and another and then Maggie found herself pulled on top of Alex and a small makeout session began. 

It wasn’t until Alex began palming her cock through her jeans that Maggie pulled back. “Baby… we’ve got to stop.” She said, even though every fiber of her being was telling her not to stop. “I want to make love to you, but I need to know if you are ready for that?” 

Alex shook her head. “No… I’m sorry.” She sighed and sat back a little. “I just want to be with you and make love to you, but I’m not ready to have you inside me while I’m in heat. I don’t trust myself not to stop and not to say things that I’m going to regret later, and I shouldn’t have lead you on and…” Maggie put a finger to her lips to stop her frightened ramble. 

“It’s ok. You didn’t lead me on, and I’m perfectly ok with stopping.” She watched as Alex wiped more sweat from her face and she realized that she could feel the heat radiating from Alex’s body. 

“I have an idea, if you are interested, that is both practical and sexy and it may help take away your cramps.” Maggie said, reaching over to take Alex’s hand. 

Alex’s eyes brightened eagerly. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Go into the bedroom and get undressed. I’ll be there in a minute. I just have to gather a few things.” Maggie said. 

Alex nodded and after stealing a few more kisses that Maggie was more than willing to give up, she quietly got up and went into the bedroom. 

Alex was naked, and was running her hands over her breasts when Maggie came in carrying a bowl and a towel. “God, you look so beautiful.” Maggie said. 

Alex gave her a soft smile and sat up a little. “What’s in the bowl?” 

“Ice. Some find the change in temperature arousing, and I thought maybe it would help your heat sweat a little, if I played with it on your skin.” She paused and leaned closer, seeing by the expression on Alex’s face that she was very interested. “And then I figure I would roll and ice cube around in my mouth until my tongue was pretty cold and then go down on you. Would that feel great, my ice cold tongue against your heated flesh? Would you like that baby?” 

Alex nodded, and let out a tiny whimper. “Yes, that sounds amazing.” 

“Good, lay back and close your eyes. I’ve got you.” Maggie said, kissing her before taking a step back to remove her clothes. She left her underwear on, much to her Alpha’s annoyance. Her Alpha wanted to breed her mate. They wanted respond to the call that her girlfriend was putting out, that she was ripe and ready for breeding and pups. Her cock felt full and heavy, and she resisted the urge to rub her hands down her length. This was about Alex, she reminded herself and her Alpha and then knelt down between Alex’s legs. 

“You good?” She asked, seeking consent. 

Alex nodded and rested her head against the pillow. Maggie picked up an ice cube and the rest of them rattled in the bowl making them both jump. 

Maggie giggled. “Look at us… like a couple of pups on their first date.” She teased. 

“No pup I knew, did this on their first date.” Alex countered, then moaned as Maggie drew the first piece of ice over her chest, circling her nipple with rapidly melting cube. Alex moaned and she shivered as the contrast of temperatures made her stomach tighten in pleasure. 

“That feel good babe?” Maggie asked, seeing Alex’s nipple grow hard in an instant. 

“Oh yeah.” Alex said, and her hand moved down to cup her center. “More please.” 

Maggie laughed, and dug another piece of ice out of the bowl. She traced the other nipple with this one, then drew a path up towards Alex’s shoulders. When that ice melted, she grabbed another one and worked at tracing every part of her body until Alex was a wet mess. 

Then she took the last piece of ice in her mouth and sucked on it until it was halfway gone. “You ready?” She asked, wanting to make sure that Alex still wanted to do this. Alex groaned and took the finger that she had been using to circle her clit and flipped Maggie off with it. 

“Don’t tease, just get over here… I need your mouth.” Alex said, when Maggie grinned wolfishly. 

Maggie quickly obliged and moved down to settle her head between Alex’s thighs. She traced her tongue along Alex’s folds before dipping inside to trace every part of her. Alex groaned and grabbed Maggie’s head none to gently and pulled her closer. 

“Yes right there.” Alex moaned as she felt desire pool in the pit of her stomach. Her orgasm was building here and she let out a small shriek of pleasure as Maggie sucked on her clit and gently flick the tip of her with her cold tongue. 

“Don’t stop!” Alex said, as the waves built higher. 

“Please Don’t stop!” She said again rocking her hips into Maggie’s face. “Oh right there… yes, baby. I’m so close… I’m going to come.” Alex said, and then the dam broke when Maggie suddenly entered her with two fingers and curled them to rub against the special spot inside of her. 

“Oh, I’m coming Maggie. Yes!” She shouted, not caring that it was well after midnight and that every person in the complex would know what she was up to. She felt a gush of fluid flow out from her and onto Maggie’s face and fingers and she whimpered when she felt Maggie placing gentle licks along her center to clean her up. 

“Oh shit…” she said, when she came down. Maggie was just moving up to sit beside her, and she was wiping her fingers and face with the towel. 

Alex’s face reddened when she realized what she had done. “Sorry about the mess.” She said, shyly. But Maggie just grinned at her. 

“Don’t apologize. The whole thing was very hot.” Maggie moved over to cuddle Alex into her arms. “I don’t think you realize how sexy you are.” She kissed Alex’s neck and the other woman whimpered. It was then that felt Maggie’s cock pressed against her, still hard and wet from leaking pre-come. 

“You didn’t come?” Alex asked, feeling kind of stupid, since it was obvious that the Alpha hadn’t, but she wondered why not. 

“No, I wasn’t sure how you felt if I took care of myself here and now. Besides this was about you.” Maggie said, moving to adjust herself slightly. Truth was she was aching, but she wasn’t about to come until she knew what Alex wanted. 

“What were you going to do, drive home like this?” Alex asked in disbelief. 

“Well, no… but if you were tired or just wanted to rest, I was going to excuse myself into the bathroom. I’m serious Alex, just because I’m hard and ready doesn’t mean you have to do anything about it if you don’t want too. I’m not going to force you…” Maggie said hesitantly, knowing some of Alex’s past experiences and the fact that her girlfriend loved to take care of others often at her own expense. 

“I know, and that means the world to me. But I’m not going to let you hide out in the bathroom. You can come right here… I want to watch you.” Alex said. 

“You mean you want to watch me jerk off, right here… in your bed?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded. 

She pointed to her breasts. “Come on me, baby right here. I know how much you love it when you paint me with your come.” She gave Maggie a soft smile and then a playful nudge. “Go on… show me what you got, Sawyer.” She teased. 

Maggie quickly took off her underwear and stood on the side of the bed. Her cock jutted from her thighs proud and red. The vein along the side pulsed with pleasure as Maggie gently fisted her cock in her hand. 

“Need some lube?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded, her pre-come just wasn’t enough. Then she whimpered in pleasure as Alex ran her fingers down to her center and took some of her own wet slick and painted Maggie’s cock with it. “That better?” She said, her eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Maggie nodded dumbly and worked her fist a little harder now that she had some friction to work with. It didn’t take long for Maggie to feel her balls tighten against her as her body prepared to come. “I’m going to…” she said in warning and Alex moaned as suddenly her breasts were covered in sticky hot white come. 

“Now that is sexy.” Alex said, using her finger to wipe some of it off of her to put it in the mouth. Maggie just groaned and collapsed beside her feeling utterly spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. The feedback so far has been amazing and helpful so I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. I will post Day 4:Mirror Sex, later on this evening so be ready for that. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Day 4:Mirror Sex (Rating E) See notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:Mirror Sex
> 
> Alex finds that Maggie left a surprise in her suitcase and has a little fun with it while on case in DC. 
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for Chapter: Alpha/Omega Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega), Masturbation, Phone sex, toys, knotting, masturbation in front of a mirror. If you think I need a warning for anything else, please let me know in the comments.**

Alex sat on the bed in the hotel, dressed in only a towel and sighed. It had been a long night, she wanted nothing more than just to sleep. But her body was keyed up; the rush of capturing that alien had left her horny and aching and she knew that she couldn’t sleep until she got herself off. She wished that Maggie was with her, as she knew that on nights like these her mate knew exactly how to take care of her. 

Alex sighed again, as a pang of loneliness swept over her. It had been a long time since she and Maggie were separated, but it couldn’t be helped since Maggie was testifying in court tomorrow and Alex had been requested by the president to help with a situation in DC. She couldn’t really complain since they had put her up in really nice hotel room, complete with a hot tub and a canopy bed. 

She quickly laid down and then blinked as she saw something unexpected staring back her. It was her reflection looking at her, as someone had tucked a mirror to the canopy of the bed and left it there. She chuckled wondering how the cleaning people had missed it, but then she wondered if maybe it came that way. 

Her eyes made a trail down her body and then her hand followed and she watched her reflection do the same. Her phone beeped and she quickly moved over to look at it, the mirror forgotten. She had a notification that she had a text from Maggie and she quickly unlocked her phone to read it. 

**I miss you.** It read. **Thinking of you.** Then there was a short video attached showing her hand wrapped around her cock, and her ejacutlating all over her chest as she whimpered Alex’s name. 

It took Alex only two seconds to place the call and for Maggie to answer on the first ring. “Hey.” Maggie’s voice was breathless and it was obvious that she was still coming down from her orgasm. 

“Hey yourself. Oh I wish that I was there to lick your come off of your chest.” Alex said without preamble. Her free hand drifted down to her towel covered hips and then slowly slipped underneath. 

“Ok, hey so we are doing this… ok.” Maggie said. “What are you wearing right now?” 

“Nothing, except for a towel. I just got out of the hot tub and I’m laying on the bed. The person who was here before me must have been as kinky as we are because I’m currently looking at a mirror.” Alex said, swiping her fingers through her folds. She was wet, and she let out a slight breath as her fingers brushed over her clit. 

“Oh… I know how much you like that. I know that you like the one we’ve got here. You love to watch me fuck you, and I love watching you come. Are you touching yourself right now?” 

“Yeah… I wish you were here though, I would want you to fill me with that big hard cock of yours.” Alex said. 

“Well, I’m not there. But I did put a surprise in your bag… why don’t you go get it, my love?” Maggie asked. 

Alex quickly got up and opened her suitcase. “Where?” 

“It’s underneath your spare uniform. I wrapped it up in a bag just in case.” 

Alex quickly dug through the bag and then stopped a her fingers touched plastic. She quickly pulled the shopping bag out and opened it. “Oh my god… really, Maggie?” Alex wasn’t sure whether to be delighted or horrified. “Kara flew me here, what if she looked inside?” 

“Then we know that she wouldn’t do it again… Do you like it?” 

Alex let out small moan as she took out the dildo from the bag and took it into the bathroom to clean it with the cleaner that Maggie had also helpfully provided in the bag. 

It was as big and as thick as Maggie was, except purple, but the best part was at the base of the cock was simulation of an Alpha knot which inflated at the press of a button near the handle. Alex’s knees shook with pleasure at the thought of taking that inside of her. “Yeah… but how did you… where did you find this thing? She took out the 

bottle of lube, and walked back over towards the bed, setting the bottle down on the bedside table. 

“The internet… you would be very surprised at that you can find there. I think I ordered it from the same place that you bought my fleshlight from last year.” Maggie said, then her voice got low and seductive. 

“Do you think that you can take that knot, Omega, while watching yourself in the mirror?” 

“Yes.” Alex moaned and moved to lay down, she paused though for a second. “Stay with me?” She asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. She was used to Maggie, but looking at this thing in her hand it suddenly seemed a bit intimidating. 

“Always.” Maggie said reassuringly. “I’m right here. Do whatever you need to get off, babe. I know that you won’t be able to sleep until you do, and you need your rest, my badass warrior.” 

“Ok.” Alex said, and deciding to ignore the dildo for now, she set it beside her and laid back down on the bed. She watched as she moved her hand back down to her center and circled her clit with her middle finger. “I’m touching myself right now. My fingers feel so good against my clit.” She moved down towards her entrance to gather more wetness, and then moved back up towards her clit. She played with the firm bundle of flesh and nerves for a while, until she realized that she was close and then moved her hand away. She wasn’t ready to come yet, she wanted to come with the knot inside of her. 

She heard Maggie moan from the phone’s speakers and she knew that her mate was jacking herself off again. She pictured Maggie fucking the fleshlight toy that she had bought for her for Christmas last year, and the thought made a flood of desire gush from her center, painting her thighs. 

Alex added lube just in case, and then pressed the head of the dildo against her entrance and watched in the mirror as inch by inch the cock disappear inside her. “Oh fuck.” She said, whimpering and she got an answering moan from her mate. 

“Is it inside you… how does it feel?” Maggie asked, out of breath. She panted slightly, and fucked the fleshlight harder, feeling the toy grip her cock pleasantly as she pressed deeper into it. 

“Good. It’s not you, but it will do for now.” Alex said, her Omega loving the feeling of being full. She rocked her hips and began the thrusting the toy slowly, only moving harder and faster when she got used to the feeling. She felt the waves start to rise, but she needed something else… she needed the knot. Pressing the button she felt the knot inflate at the base of dildo and she let out another whimper as it pressed against her entrance. 

“Fuck, Maggie. Give me your knot… I need you inside of me.” She said, thrusting harder, feeling her entrance give way to the knot little by little. It was pleasure that hurt so good, and her body just ached to take it all. “Fuck.” 

“Then take it, Omega… Take it.” Maggie said, over the phone. She heard Alex scream in pleasure and she knew that Alex had taken it inside, then she could hear the familiar sounds of Alex falling apart as her mate came with a loud moan and sobs of pleasure. 

“Fuck yeah, Alex. You are so good. I’m coming inside of you.” Maggie said, as she came, ejaculating inside the toy, her knot held gently by the toy’s ribbed walls. 

They rested, feeling sated and happy, even though 2,668 miles lay between them, in their bond they were never far apart. 

“Oh that was good.” Alex said, pushing the button and after waiting a second for the knot to go away, she removed the toy from inside her and set it on the bed. Then she curled up and cuddled a pillow, wishing it was Maggie. Her mate must have felt her desire, because a second later the phone had switched to face time and she was looking into Maggie’s beautiful eyes. 

“I love you.” Maggie said. 

“I love you too. Thanks for the surprise.” Alex said sleepily. 

“You’re welcome. Sweet dreams, my love.” Maggie said, with a smile, as she too moved to rest on their bed. 

Alex was quiet for a moment and Maggie had thought that she was asleep, and was about to hang up when her mate said. “That toy was wonderful, but it was nothing like the real thing. I can’t wait to get home to you, baby. Expect to not make it past the kitchen when I get home.” 

Maggie smiled, and her Alpha puffed up with Alpha pride at the thought that she was the only thing that her Omega craved. “It’s a deal. Good night, Danvers.” 

“Good night, my love.” Alex said, before falling into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own and I don’t own these characters. 
> 
> Stay turned for Tomorrow’s Chapters: Day 5:Costume and Day 6: Biting


	5. Day 5: Costume (Rating T) See Notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Costume
> 
> When Kara talks Alex into going to Lena’s costume party she runs into Maggie and sparks fly. 
> 
> See notes for warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock, and Alex is an Omega)** However, This chapter is probably the only one without smut. I tried so hard to write one at the end, but no matter what I wrote, it just seemed rushed and fake. It seems weird to post a chapter without smut so I might be able to write a bonus part two for this story at the End of the month. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I just couldn’t make it work for this prompt. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The ballroom of the Luthor Mansion was decorated how Alex had expected, with cheesy Halloween decorations that somehow still seemed to be dripping with luxury. She didn’t really know how Kara had managed to talk her into this in the first place, but she figured that her little sister had taken advantage of her exhaustion from working 48 hour shifts and had conned her into this when she was half-way sleep during one of their sister nights. She loved Kara don’t get her wrong, but sometimes she wished that she could be the one who could throw her into space instead of the other way around. 

Alex paused as they passed a mirror and double checked to make sure that she looked ok. Her utility belt hung low on her hips, and she adjusted her red cape to make sure that she wouldn’t trip over it when she entered the crowd. The bright red bat symbol on her chest made her smile knowing that it would drive her sister crazy when she saw it. _Revenge is sweet._

The noise from the party was deafening, and she winced as the feedback from the DJ’s microphone made her want to clap a hand over her sensitive ears. Her nose was going crazy from all of the scents in the air and she reminded herself to remain calm. Although she wasn’t in heat yet, her cycle was close and every single one of her senses seemed to be on overdrive tonight. 

_You only promised you would come, you didn’t promise you would stay._ Alex figured that she would make an appearance long enough for her sister to see her, place a donation to the Luthor Children’s Hospital fund, drink a glass of punch and then much like the character she was dressed as, disappear into the night. 

“Hey Alex!” Lena Luthor, the party host and her sister’s girlfriend noticed her entrance and quickly came over to greet her. She gave Alex an awkward hug, then pulled back to look at her costume. She smiled evilly and Alex’s respect for the woman went up a couple of notches. “Has Kara seen you yet?” 

“Nope.” Alex said, making the p pop in the word. “I consider it my revenge for her blackmailing me into this… She knows that I don’t like parties, costume parties in particular.” Alex grumbled. 

Lena just smiled, and patted Alex’s back. She knew just how hard it was for Alex to deviate from her comfort zone, especially after the week that she had. “Well, I want to see the look on her face when she does see you.” She gave the other woman a quick kiss on the cheek. “ I have to go say hi to some people, but I’ll see you soon alright?” 

Alex nodded, and made her way over to the refreshment table. But before she could get a glass of punch, someone bumped into her from behind. She growled softly under her breath, annoyed and a little hurt. The other person had hit her directly in a spot that was still aching from getting hit by the alien they had been hunting. 

“Oops, sorry.” The other person said, moving so that they could apologize to Alex’s face. Alex blinked when a beautiful woman dressed like Lara Croft from the original Tomb Raider game suddenly was in her line of sight. _Those short shorts really accent her strong legs, and that ass…. _Alex resisted the urge to fan herself.__

__“You ok?” The woman asked, her voice was melodious and was like a balm to Alex’s ears. The noise from the crowd and the music around them seemed to fade away, as if they were the only two people in the room._ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex lied. Even though she wasn’t an Alpha, she wasn’t a typical Omega either. She hated the idea that the older generation thought that Omega’s were weak and only good for breeding. She had learned a long time ago a couple of Alpha tricks to get people to take her seriously. Alex puffed up her chest and stood a little taller, postering like an Alpha who was trying to attract a mate. “I like your costume.”_ _

__“Thanks, I like yours too.” The woman held out a hand, one that didn’t have a drink in it. “Maggie Sawyer.”_ _

__“Alex Danvers.” She blinked, suddenly realizing that the woman looked familiar. “You look familiar… have we met before?” She asked, not noticing that she was still holding Maggie’s hand._ _

__Maggie didn’t seem to notice either, but instead replied. “Possibly. I’m a detective with the NCPD and I know that I’ve heard your name before. FBI right?”_ _

__Alex nodded with a grin. “Oh yes, you work with the science division and you just transferred from Gotham. My CO, I mean SAC, said that your Captain has nominated you as the liaison between your squad and my department.”_ _

__Maggie nodded, blushing slightly. “That’s correct. I start on Monday.”_ _

__“Good, it’s nice to put the face to your name… although your picture doesn’t do you justice… especially in this outfit.” Alex flirted lightly._ _

__“Why, Agent Danvers… are you flirting with me?” Maggie asked, leaning slightly in to Alex’s personal space._ _

__“Yes. I hope that’s not to forward of me.” Alex said, hoping that she wasn’t opening a can of worms that would come back to bite her later._ _

__“Nope. I kind of like it.” Maggie said, leaning close and running her finger down Alex’s chest, tracing the bat symbol on her costume. “So…” she pulled away her finger and beckoned coyly. “Can I get you a drink?” Maggie asked with a wink._ _

__Alex nodded, and gave Maggie a shy smile. “Sure.”__  
  


__Hours seemed to pass without them noticing, as they talked and got to know one another better. Maggie even managed to coax Alex out into the dance floor, where things really seemed to heat up. They were pressed together in the crowd, their bodies brushing up against the other seductively in time with the music. Alex’s senses were on hyperdrive, and she moaned as Maggie’s hands ghosted over her breasts. Maggie leaned in closer, moving a hand up Alex’s neck to push back her hair, so that she could whisper in her ear._ _

__“You want to maybe get out of here?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded, wanted to go someplace quieter and more private. She could feel her wetness making a mess of her underwear, and although Maggie had been careful not to brush against her, she could tell by the Alpha’s scent that she was aroused as well._ _

__“Are you in heat?” Maggie asked softly. “You smell good.” Her inner Alpha was going crazy, but she wanted to be sure up front about what she was heading into._ _

__Alex shook her head no. “I’m a few days away, but it hasn’t hit yet.” She confessed. Maggie nodded and placed a quick kiss on her cheek._ _

__“Come on, I know a place we can go.” Maggie said, she went to grab Alex’s hand and together they walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Kara and Lena. Kara was dressed a unicorn onesie much like Lena’s, and they were holding hands, looking very much like the happy couple that they were._ _

__“Hey, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Kara said, then she realized that for one her lone wolf sister was holding hands with another woman (and an Alpha at that by the smell of her) and for two she noticed what Alex was wearing. She wasn’t sure what to react to first._ _

__“I've been around.” Alex shrugged. “I like your outfit.” She said softly, no longer feeling the need to taunt her sister. Tonight had ended up being nothing like she had been expecting._ _

__Kara rolled her eyes finally getting over her surprise. “I think you already know how I feel about yours…” She teased, then she leaned forward to give her sister a hug. She was surprised when she heard the other Alpha growl subvocally, and if Kara hadn’t had superheating she never would have heard it. “Who’s your friend?” She asked backing up, but she never dropped her gaze, choosing instead to meet the Alpha’s eyes._ _

__“This is Maggie, she’s the Department’s NCPD liaison, she starts Monday.” Alex rambled a bit nervously. “Maggie this is my sister Kara and I believe you already know Lena.”_ _

__“I do… it’s nice to meet you Kara.” Maggie finally dropped her gaze, realizing that the woman before her was no threat._ _

__“You too.” The sounds of the cha cha slide starting behind them on the dance floor made Kara clap her hands in happiness. “Come Alex, let’s dance.”_ _

__“I can’t Kara… Maggie and I were just leaving.” Alex said, her eyes sparkling in a way that Kara hadn’t seen in a long time. It finally hit her, and she smiled at her Big sister._ _

__“Oh… I’ll take a rain check then.” Then she kissed Alex’s cheek and leaned in close. “Be safe.”_ _

__“I will.” Alex said, knowing that her sister had her best interests at heart. “You two have fun.” Lena gave her a hug and then the two couples separated, one to the dance floor and the other outside to flag down a taxi._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and stay turned because I’ll be posting the next chapter here shortly. Sorry once again for not having smut for this one, but I hope the next chapter will make up for it. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Day 6: Biting (Rated E) See notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Biting
> 
> Alex invited Maggie over to a special dinner in order to ask Maggie to be her mate for life, little does she know that Maggie has a surprise of her own. 
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for the chapter: Alpha/Omega Dynamics (Maggie has a cock and is an Alpha, and Alex is an Omega), mate biting, knotting. If you find that something else that I didn’t mention needs a warning, please let me know in the comments.**

Alex bit her lip nervously and opened the door of the fridge to check for the 3rd time that she had put the bottle of wine in there to chill. 

“You ok?” Kara asked, flying in through the open balcony door. She had heard Alex’s heartbeat pick up and she was a bit worried. 

Alex shook her head. “No. I’m really nervous. I just want this to go well.” Kara frowned and walked over to give her sister a hug. 

“Don’t worry. Maggie loves you and I know that she will say yes. After all it’s not every day that your girlfriend asks you to be your mate.” 

Alex sighed. “You think she’ll say yes?” 

Kara rubbed her hand down Alex’s back feeling her relax slightly. “ I know she will.” Then she kissed Alex’s forehead. “I’d better go. Let me know if you need me, Alex… for anything.” 

Alex nodded and gave her sister a hug. “ I will.”   
  


15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alex smoothed her hands down her dress and took a deep breath. Then she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her girlfriend. Maggie looked so pretty in her little black dress that barely covered her thighs and Alex licked her lips. 

“Wow.” Alex said. “You look… with the hair and the…” She motioned towards Maggie’s body and Maggie grinned. 

“You look great too.” Maggie said, taking a step forward into the apartment and then when the door shut behind her, she pulled Alex into her body and gave her a kiss hello. 

When they pulled away, Alex had the goofy sexy grin that Maggie loved and she couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her nose. “Hello.” She said softly. 

“Hi.” Alex said. “You hungry?” Alex took her hand and guided her to the kitchen/dining room where the table had been set. 

“Yeah.” Maggie said. “Smells good.” 

Alex laughed. “Don’t worry, I didn’t cook. I ordered out from Alfredo’s.” She pulled the chair out for her girlfriend. “Here.” 

Maggie blushed. “Thank you.” She said sitting down. “But are you sure that you don’t need any help?” 

“I’m sure. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Alex said, bending down to give her a quick kiss. Then she pulled away. “Be right back.” 

Maggie watched her leave, and she felt her heart thud in her chest. She looks so good. She wiped her hands on her dress feeling nervous all of a sudden. She hoped that she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself when she popped the question later. She was pretty sure that Alex would agree to be her mate, but there was always that voice in the back of her head. It always seemed to tell her that she was just an experiment for Alex, that she wasn’t worthy enough to settle down with a woman like Alex. She pushed that thought away and picked up her fork to play with it nervously. 

A few seconds later, Alex came back carrying two steaming plates of pasta. She placed one in front of Maggie. “Just olive oil… I remembered.” She said proudly, her Omega proud that she was showing off how well she could take care of her Alpha. 

“Thank you. Good job.” Maggie praises, her Alpha sensing that the Omega was seeking her attention. Alex grinned and sat down with her own plate. 

As they ate the air was alive with both nerves and sexual tension. Maggie shuffled in her seat quietly, regretting her choice to wear such a short dress today as the pheromones in the air and just watching Alex eat was making her hard, especially since the Omega was giving her bedroom eyes every time she licked her fork. 

Finally, they both set their plates aside and Alex got up to get dessert, and Maggie excused herself to the bathroom to try and get herself together. She put cold water on her face and tried to think of the least sexy thing that she could to make her erection go away. Finally it worked, and she took a deep breath. Then she started to walk back out into the living room, but stopped short when she saw what was waiting for her. 

In her absence, Alex had taken the time to turn off the lights and to light a few candles, their soft light cast a small glow that made the room feel cozy. Her girlfriend had also put a blanket on the floor in the middle of the room and had put down a couple of pillows for them to lean on. In the middle of the blanket was a plate of tiramisu and two forks, and there next to it was Alex stretched out, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. 

She looked up at Maggie with a loving smile, then when she set the bottle down she held out her hand. Maggie walked over slowly, feeling powerless to resist Alex’s spell (not that she was even thinking about resisting, mind you). She took Alex’s hand and sat down next to her, and a second later Alex was settled into her lap. 

“This is nice. Thank you.” Maggie said, nuzzling Alex’s neck. She felt Alex shiver, and she kissed her again. 

“You’re welcome. I just wanted to do something special for this evening. We haven’t gotten the chance in quite a while.” Alex said, relaxing back into Maggie’s body,wanting to feel more of her. 

“No, we haven’t. Stupid aliens… Stupid gangs.” Maggie complained,even as she ran her hands down Alex’s back. “God, you feel good.” She nuzzled Alex’s neck imagining what her bite would look like on the fair skin. 

Alex let out a tiny whimper, but she knew as much as she wanted to go further, she need to ask her question first. “Maggie.” She said, her voice breaking a little as she fought her nervous and desire. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” Maggie said. “What’s on your mind, babe?” 

“Will you mate with me?” Alex asked, turning around slowly, so that she was facing Maggie. It was then that Maggie saw that Alex had a small box in her left hand, that she quickly opened, showing Maggie the sparkly ring that she had picked out especially for her. “Will you Maggie Sawyer, marry me and be my Alpha for life?” 

Maggie chuckled, and feeling tears fall down her face. “I will… if…” she paused and dug her own ring box out from between her breasts. “If you Alex Danvers, will be my Omega and my mate for life?” She opened it, revealing a similar ring to the one that Alex had picked out. 

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. “I guess we had the same idea. My answer is yes.” She quickly took the ring out of the box, and placed it on Maggie’s finger. Then she held back tears as Maggie lovingly placed her ring on her finger. 

Then they shared a hug and many many kisses, until Alex pulled back. “I was going to wait until after dessert to ask the question, but there was something about the way you looked when you came out of the bathroom, so beautiful and powerful that I knew that I couldn’t waste a single moment to ask you to be mine.” 

Maggie kissed her softly, and slowly, gently easing her back until Alex was on her back and Maggie gently rolled on top of her. She ignored the dessert,and the wine, her hunger growing for something more sweet. “I’m yours forever, Alex Danvers, just as you are mine.” 

There was something in Alex’s eyes that shifted at her words, something primal, and it hit Maggie low in the belly, and she growled softly, the Alpha inside her reacting to whatever it was she saw. She could smell Alex’s arousal in the air, and she took a deep breath, wanting more of it. She could feel the heat between them, their scents starting to come together as their Alpha and Omega prepared to bond for the first time. This felt different than a usual rut, as the need and the intensity felt different. This wasn’t so much about coming in her mate, but becoming one with her instead. She panted slightly, feeling a lump in her throat form as the emotion hit her hard. _I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful and special woman._

She felt Alex shift slightly underneath her, as she sought out some relief for the ache that was growing in her center, and Maggie shifted in kind, feeling her cock harden between them, rubbing against Alex’s belly through their clothes. 

Alex moved her hands up and down Maggie’s back, wanting her closer, wanting her inside her, filling her. She rocked up her hips into Maggie’s and she moaned as she felt her soon to be mate’s hard length brush against her. 

“How do you want me, Alex?” Maggie asked, not knowing if Alex wanted for them to take the bite before or after they were locked together. 

“Fuck me, and then bite me. I want to feel you come inside me, as you mark me.” Alex said, pulling back and sitting up slightly to remove her dress. 

Maggie groaned as she watched as Alex pulled the flimsy material off her, revealing nothing but skin. “Wow… were you going commando the whole evening?” She was momentarily at a lost for words. 

Alex smiled, seductively. “Nope, I changed quickly while you were in the bathroom.” She kissed Maggie, then pulled back to ask. “What were you doing in there anyway?” 

She ran her fingers down Maggie’s chest, between her breasts and down her stomach to cup her length. “Did you come while you were in there?” 

Maggie moaned, and quickly pulled off her own dress and then her bra before answering. “The opposite actually. I was trying to cool off, but now I realize that you were teasing me on purpose. What a Naughty Omega you are.” 

Alex just grinned wolfishly, and worked her fingers under the waistband of Maggie’s silk panties. She gently grabbed Maggie’s cock and freed it from the material, and gently tugged her mate to be closer. “I wanted to see how long you would last before you exploded.” She gently moved her hand up and down the shaft of Maggie’s cock, feeling her length twitch as a dollop of pre-come gathered at the tip. “By the looks of it, I think you are close. Can you hold off long enough to come inside me, Alpha?” 

Maggie growled in warning. “Fuck yeah… I want to be inside of you… you are so warm and tight, and I love the way that your body squeezes my cock against your walls. It feels so good and perfect… it’s like you were made for me.” 

Alex moaned, and she moved so that Maggie was positioned to enter her. “I am … I’m yours after all.” 

“Mine… My Omega… My mate… Mine!” Maggie growled, feeling her Alpha come out in full force to claim her mate. She thrusted into Alex quickly and they both moaned at the feeling. She did pause a few seconds to give Alex time to adjust, then she was pounding hard, working them both up quickly. Alex moved her finger down to circle her clit. 

“Yes… oh, Maggie.” Alex said, thrusting her hips in time with Maggie’s as she played with her clit working to find the perfect rhythm. 

“I’m close… I’m going to come.” Maggie said, feeling a tightness in her belly as she eased her knot into Alex’s tight channel. 

“Don’t… wait just a few seconds longer.” Alex said, then she moved her neck closer. “Bite me, Maggie… make me yours forever. Show the world that you claimed me as your own.” She turned her head slightly exposing her neck in submission to her mate. 

But Maggie shook her head. “You first.” Then she turned her own head, and exposed her neck to her mate. “I want you to bite me first, Alex.” 

Alex paused for a second feeling tears come into her eyes. She was so lucky to have this woman as her Alpha. Sighing with pleasure and with emotion, she nuzzled Maggie’s neck with her nose and placed a gentle lick against her pulse point. Then she with a rock of her hips she sank her teeth in Maggie’s neck. Her mate moaned loudly, and the first spurt of her seed burst forth from her cock. 

“I’m coming, Alex.” Maggie sobbed before she bit Alex’s neck, sinking her teeth deep, tasting both blood and the unique taste of her Mate. Alex came underneath her, with a sharp cry and pulled her close until they barely disquish who was who. 

With the mating bite ritual completed, Maggie scented the air smelling and tasting their new scent. She smelt like Alex and Alex smelt like her and now the world would know that they were one. 

“I love you so much.” Maggie said, placing a gentle lick on her Mate’s neck cleaning her up, at the same time she felt another spray of come leave her cock, filling up her mate with her seed. It was perfect and she felt content. 

Alex nuzzled neck her again, then ran her tongue over the mate mark, feeling content as well. Her Omega was sated and joyous that they now had been claimed by her Alpha. “ I love you too.” She rocked her hips softly, not really having a goal in mind, but enjoying the feeling of Maggie being inside her. She felt safe and loved and she wished that she this moment could go on forever. 

They cuddled together to wait out the knot. While they waited they talked about the future and their ideas for their wedding ceremony, and traded bites of the tiramisu and sips of the wine. After a while Maggie looked over to see that Alex had fallen asleep against her shoulder. She gently kissed Alex’s forehead, and pulled a blanket off the couch, wrapped it around them and soon was asleep herself, content and happy to be with her mate for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it chapter 5 was posted just before this one, so if you haven’t read that one yet, you may want too. This chapter was kind of hard to write for some reason for me, so let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thank you to everyone how left feedback so far, you all are amazing! Stay turned tomorrow for Day 7:Praise-Kink and Day 8: Lingerie. Thanks for Reading! :)


	7. Day 7:Praise-Kink (Rating E) See notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:Praise-Kink
> 
> After Alex has a rough day that ends with a phone call from Eliza, Maggie takes care of her mate and reassures her that she is loved. 
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega), Praise-Kink, the use of a blindfold during sex, and light Dom/Sub (at least I feel it’s a little bit more than what I’ve written in the past). Oh and there is talk of sexing, but no actual description, but I’ll add it to the warnings to be safe. I think that’s all the warnings for this chapter. If you think there is something that needs a warning that I’ve missed, please let me know.**

Maggie paced back in forth in front of the bed in Alex’s (their) apartment. Alex would be home soon, and from the string of text messages on her phone, she wasn’t sure what to expect. They had been texting back and forth throughout the day which had turned into sexting (as it happened sometimes), but then Alex got a phone call from her mother and Alex had been silent after that. 

It wasn’t that Eliza and Alex didn’t get along… they did. Their relationship had gotten better especially after Alex had come out and Maggie had come into the picture. She loved her mother in law very much, but sometimes the woman just didn’t know how she sounded...how her words affected her eldest daughter and not for the better. 

The sound of the key in the lock made her turn and she moved closer to the door, ready to do whatever Alex needed to help her feel better. 

“Hey babe.” Maggie greeted as Alex stepped through the doorway and closed and locked the door behind her. 

“Hi.” Alex said softly, and Maggie felt her heart break when she saw the tears in her mates eyes. She felt her Alpha growl softly unable to ignore their mate’s distress and she wanted to call Eliza up and give her a piece of her mind. But she knew that it would only make things worse. Alex was her priority first and foremost. 

The Alpha walked over and wrapped her mate into a hug. She felt Alex smile a little as her Omega buried in her nose in her chest, between her breasts. “What can I do?” Maggie asked as she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and lightly scratched her scalp with her fingernails. She felt Alex shiver and she smiled. 

“Make love to me?” Alex asked shyly. “Please. Make me forget that today ever happened...” 

“I can do that, my good girl. Color?” She asked, seeing Alex’s light up at the phrase. Her mate had a praise kink a mile wide and today of all days Maggie was happy to oblige her of it. 

“Green.” Alex said.”Keep going?” 

Maggie nodded. “Can you be a good girl for me and take off your shirt?” 

Alex did so without further prompting and Maggie gave her a kiss as a reward. 

“Good girl… you listen to directions well. Now, my love can you go sit on the bed and wait… I want to get something first.” 

Alex nodded, and moved over to the bed to wait as Maggie went to the bathroom to grab what she was looking for. Then she came back taking off her clothes as she moved back until she was naked. Quietly and quickly, she sat on the bed next to her mate and held out the object in her hand. 

“Are you going to be a good Omega and lay back and let your Alpha take care of you? You are to do nothing but lay there and listen.” She asked, seeing Alex’s eyes light up at the sight of the blindfold. Alex usually didn’t like to have any of her senses impaired especially during sex, but on days like this when she was struggling to get out of her own head, to stop listening to the voices that weren't good for her, Maggie liked to offer it as a distraction. 

Alex nodded, but Maggie shook her head. “Let me hear your words, Omega.” 

“Please… Maggie. Green.” Alex pleaded. Maggie smiled and kissed her head. 

“Good girl. I love it when you tell me what you want. You are so sexy.” She felt Alex melt into her as she gently wrapped the silk blindfold around her head, covering her eyes. She waved her hands in front of it to make sure it was secure and that Alex’s couldn’t see and then she moved to take off the rest of Alex’s clothes. 

She used touch to reassure her, and to telegraph her every move making sure that Alex knew where she was at all times. She mixed her touch with kisses and praises until she could feel Alex start to squirm as the words sent another flash of pleasure down her spine. “Tell me what you want baby? Do you want my mouth, my fingers, or my cock?” 

“Your cock, please…. I need you inside me.” Alex said softly. Maggie groaned as bolt of pleasure went through her body and to her cock. She was hard, but Alex’s words made her harder still. 

“Good girl.” Maggie said, taking her length in hand as she moved to get into position. “Are you wet for me?” 

“Yes, Alpha… so wet.” Alex said. Normally she would have teased Maggie at this point by running her fingers through her wetness and then putting them at Maggie’s lips, but her Alpha had told her not to move and she was her Alpha’s good girl and she would listen to her Alpha’s command. 

Maggie reached down with her free hand and inspected for herself. She moaned at the sight, smell and feeling of Alex’s desire. “Yeah, you are. You are so amazing, Alex… I love the way you respond to me.” 

Maggie ran her cock through Alex’s wetness making sure that it was lubricated well enough, but before she entered her mate, she asked again.”Color love?” 

“Green.” Alex said, need evident in her voice. Maggie placed a kiss on her forehead and then gently pushed the head of her cock into Alex’s center. They both moaned in unison. 

“You feel so good.” Alex said, with a gasp as Maggie sunk another few inches deeper into her. 

“No, you do. I love the way your body holds me inside, the way that your muscle clench against my length and pull me deep into you. I could stay here forever, you’re so warm and tight.” Maggie felt herself bottom out, and she waited a second before she started moving. Alex had been laying there as she had asked, but she sensed that her mate needed something else. 

“Come here.” Maggie whispered, pulling her mate close. She felt Alex’s hands wrap around her shoulders and her legs wrap around her waist until they were as close as they could be without sharing the same skin. They rocked together in a rhythm as old as time itself, and Maggie whispered her mate’s praises in her ear with every thrust of her hips. 

She could feel Alex responding, could feel the way her body clenched tighter and tighter with every movement, and Alex’s nails left red marks on her back as her mate raked them down in pleasure. 

“Yes, baby… is my good girl close?” Maggie said, listening for the familiar pattern of Alex’s breathing the signaled that she was almost over the edge. Maggie wasn’t far behind, and she could feel that her release was almost eninament. 

Alex nodded, but Maggie wanted to hear her. 

“No, I need to hear you. Tell me.” She said. 

“I’m so close… please Maggie.” 

“Good girl, now can you come for me. I want to feel my good girl come.” Maggie said, softly. And Alex did, with a keening wail, her body suspending in air and then shook with pleasure as she relaxed back to the bed. 

“Yes! Yes!” Maggie screamed her own pleasure as she unloaded her seed into her mate’s body. It wouldn’t take not this time since they were not in their cycles, but she knew that they both enjoyed the feeling. 

Alex mewed softly, then purred quietly for a second. Maggie smiled knowing Alex only did that for her when she was really content. She pulled out after a moment and curled her body around her mate’s nuzzling her neck. “I love you.” She whispered softly. “You are worthy of love and you are worth loving.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said quietly, and Maggie knew that even if she couldn’t accept that today, that if she kept saying it enough that one day Alex would believe it. “I love you too, so so much.” Alex’s voice broke with emotion. 

Maggie didn’t say anything else, but took the blindfold off of Alex’s face and looked her in the eyes, letting her soul communicate more than her words ever could. Then held her mate’s body as Alex wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. I really loved this chapter and I hope that you all will too. Thanks for reading! Day 8: Lingerie will be posted sometimes this afternoon/evening so stay turned for that.


	8. Day 8: Lingerie (Rated E) See notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Lingerie
> 
> After being a part for a few weeks and being unsure about their future, Alex and Maggie make up in the best possible way. 
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Note this chapter doesn’t have an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic to it. There is a bit of angst, Alex deals with an injury, a bit of hurt/comfort, lingerie, vaginal fingering, and breast play. I think that is it but as always if you find something that may need a warning please let me know in the comments. ******

Alex sighed as she typed up her report, feeling more exhausted and more annoyed with every keystroke. She hated desk duty, but more than desk duty she hated the fact that she was on desk duty because of a injury. She looked down at her broken wrist and scowled at it. _Stupid Alien, Stupid humans… who leaves a rake in their yard in the middle of winter. And of course I broke my weapons hand… what a perfect ending to an already crappy couple of weeks._

“Alex, You ok?” Her sister said, coming up behind her. Kara was dressed in her Super suit, and she had a bounce in her step that denoted that she had a successful mission. Alex’s scowl deepened. 

“You got him?” She asked, her voice rough with tension. 

“Yep.” Kara popped the p in the word, and rolled out the other desk chair to sit down next to her. She patted her sister’s shoulder, and felt the tension in it. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you? You’ve been tense for weeks….” 

“Nothing…. I’m fine.” Alex said, shrugging Kara’s hand off of her body. 

Kara pulled back slightly. “Ok, don’t tell me then.” She was silent for a few seconds an idea formulating in her head as to the cause of her older sister’s bad mood. “So Maggie’s coming back tonight, right?” 

When Alex nodded in confirmation, Kara pushed a little bit more. “It must have been hard these past few weeks, with her in Gotham and you being here?” She knew how much Maggie being gone threw the Agent into a funk… she had a hard time sleeping without the Detective there to hold her, and to hold her accountable for not taking care of herself. But Kara wasn’t about to make fun of her sister for that, not after everything Alex had been through. 

“Yes, but drop it Kara… I don’t want to talk about it.” Alex grumbled. Alex didn’t want to think about Maggie coming back or being gone, because that would remind her of their fight before Maggie had left. It had been bad and both had yelled and screamed and said things that they didn’t mean. They hadn’t gotten a chance to work it out before Maggie had left and now…Maggie had barely spoken to her the whole time she had been gone except for a few quick text messages letting her know that she was safe and that her plane had arrived or taken off. Alex wasn’t even sure if they were going go through with the wedding or if they were even still together,(if she was being honest, it had been that bad.) 

Her phone buzzed on the desktop and Alex picked it up to look at it. It was Maggie and her heart just about stopped. **Hey, can you come over to my place tonight… we need to talk. -M**

_She really is going to break up with me._ Alex felt sick to her stomach at the thought. 

“Woah, hey… easy now.” Kara managed to use super speed to grab that trash can in time and then held it as Alex threw up into it. “Alex?” 

“I’m ok.” She managed to whispered, her throat sore from the bile. She gasp for breath and took the paper towel and water bottle from J’onn’s outstretched hand gratefully. “Thanks.” 

J’onn nodded. “Kara can you take her home?” 

“Of course.” Kara said, gathering her sister into her arms. 

“I’m fine, honest. I can drive myself.” Alex protested weakly. But both Kara and J’onn shook their heads. 

“You can take the next few days, Alex… get some rest.” J’onn said, kissing her forehead. “That’s an order.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Alex said, relaxing into Kara’s chest as the fight went out of her. This was all just too much. She closed her eyes as Kara took off in the air, and she was asleep by the time Kara had arrived at her apartment.   
  


When she woke up a couple of hours later, She could hear movement in the kitchen. She could tell by the 90’s pop music that was blaring that it was her sister, and she relaxed slightly, not ready to deal with Maggie just yet. Alex rubbed her eyes, and removed the blanket from her body. She walked slowly into the kitchen and her stomach rumbled at the scent of bacon and eggs. 

Kara turned and gave her a loving smile and set down a plate in front of her. “Feel better?” 

“A little.” Alex said, slightly. Her body felt better and she didn’t feel as weak, but her heart hurt knowing what was coming that evening. _I never should have pushed… I should have just kept my mouth shut._ She picked up her fork and picked at the food in front of her. 

“Ok, that’s it…” Kara said, moving around so that she could kneel in front of her sister. She took Alex’s hands in hers and looked up into her face. “Talk to me, Sis… what is going on? You’ve been in a funk ever since Maggie left and now you are starting to scare me. What happened?” 

“I think she’s going to break up with me….” Alex said, feeling tears spring to her eyes. 

“No! What ever happened I’m sure it’s a small misunderstanding… you are getting married in the spring.” Kara reassured. “She loves you Alex. I know it.” 

“Sometimes love isn’t enough.” Alex said, bitterly. Kara was silent at that. 

“Well…” She said after a long pause. “Why don’t you start at the beginning, and maybe we can figure this out together?” She squeezed Alex’s hand gently in encouragement. 

After a deep breath, Alex finally broke down and told Kara the truth. The horrible painful truth.   
  


Later that night, Alex took a deep breath as she pulled off her helmet. She could hear Kara’s voice in her head giving her the strength she needed to walk up the stairs to Maggie’s tenth floor apartment. _If you truly love her, Alex… then fight for her, for you, for your relationship._ Now she was here about to do just that. 

Her right hand was shaking as she knocked, and she hoped that her trembling wasn’t obvious when Maggie opened the door a second later. 

“Hi.” Maggie said. She noticed Alex’s cast as she took a step back from the doorway to let Alex in. “You ok?” She asked a bit shocked, wondering why Alex didn’t tell her. She didn't move to kiss her, Alex noted, and a stone dropped in her stomach. _Looks like I was right… shit._

“Yeah, work injury.” She said quickly, hoping that Maggie wouldn’t ask more. “How was your trip?” Alex asked nervously. She moved to take off her jacket, but her cast got caught in the sleeve and she winced as she tried to extract herself without further injury. She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and then Maggie was there to help her out of her jacket. She flushed with embarrassment her dignity in tatters, which was annoying considering that she was there to prove to Maggie how good they were together. _So far you aren’t doing a very good job._ Her brain supplied unhelpfully. 

Maggie didn’t seem to notice Alex’s embarrassment, instead she just gently hung up the jacket on the coat rack, and answered Alex’s question. “It was ok, I had to deal with a lot of red tape and jackasses, but we finally got Gotham PD to transfer the prisoner to us. He is now sitting in solitary until his trial in a few weeks.” She motioned for Alex to join her in the kitchen and Alex followed, looking like a prisoner herself, one who was on their way to the executioner. 

However when she got to threshold of the kitchen door, she paused in shock. The dining table was candle lit and there was soft strains of classical music flowing from the speaker on the counter. The air smelled amazing and Alex realized that Maggie had made her famous lasagna from scratch. Her jaw opened in disbelief, and she opened and closed it a few times before she could find the words. 

“What is this?” She asked softly. 

“My apology.” Maggie replied just as softly. She turned so that she was looking Alex in the eye, and then reached for her hand. “I never should have said what I said before I left. I went to write an apology.. and I wanted to text you many times or to call you but it just felt wrong. I wasn’t sure if you would forgive me or it I could forgive myself for what I said. I invited you here tonight, so that I could apologize properly, in person face to face. I’m really sorry for what I said and for causing the fight.” 

“I thought you were going to break up with me tonight.” Alex said feeling the tears start again. 

“Oh no!” Maggie said quickly. “No, baby… that never even crossed my mind. I’m sorry that I made you think that.” She moved to give Alex a tiny kiss before pulling back, then she gently wiped away some tears from Alex’s face. “No, we are going to talk and I know we have a lot to work this out, but I very much still want to be with you.” She paused. “As long as you still want to be with me?” 

Alex nodded and moved to cling to her. She felt Maggie wrap her into full body hug, and she sighed. They stood there for a long time, until Maggie pulled back to give her another kiss. “Then let’s have a nice a dinner and talk about some things ok?” 

Alex nodded again, and together they moved over to the table. Maggie pulled out Alex’s chair for her, and when Alex was seated she kissed her head and moved to get the plates.   
  


After a quiet meal and a long conversation in which many apologies and kisses were shared, and plans were made for the days ahead, Alex led Maggie hand in hand over to Maggie’s bed. She wanted to reconnect with her fiancée and making love to her was the only thing on our mind. The idea that she was never going to get to touch her, or to sleep next to her again made her shiver in horror and she thanked her lucky stars or whoever was out there that this wasn’t the end for them. 

“Hold on wait…” Maggie said, suddenly remembering something. She let go over Alex’s hand and went over to her suitcase. “I brought you a surprise in Gotham. I was going to save it for the wedding, but I would really like to give it to you now.” She grabbed a shopping bag and handed it to her girlfriend. “I think we can both use something special.” 

“Here.” She said. “Open it.” Alex did so and once again her jaw dropped. 

Inside the plain looking shopping bag was two sets of Lingerie. One was red, the other black, and they consisted of a robe, a bra and a thong. Alex almost swallowed her tongue as the image of Maggie wearing that implanted itself on her brain. She felt all of the moisture in her body rush to her center, and she shifted slightly the pressure uncomfortable. 

“The black one is yours… want to try it on?” Maggie asked her voice dripping with seduction. 

Alex nodded dumbly and tried not to fall over as she walked to the bathroom. Her legs were shaking slightly, and she felt another trickle of wetness flow from her as she thought about what Maggie would be doing when she got back into the bedroom. _Would she be laying on the bed waiting for her, with her breasts looking amazing in that push up bra? Would her hand be lightly trailing up and down those perfect abs, teasing her slightly? Or would her hand be between her legs, pushing that tiny strip of cloth to side as she fucked herself with two fingers?_

There were endless possibilities, and Alex couldn’t wait to find out. She got undressed quickly and then got dressed quickly. She did however pause before the door, taking a couple of deep breathes. She knew that Maggie didn’t mind that she usually came right away since she was usually good for more than one, but she was trying to have more self-control especially tonight of all nights. 

She opened the door and went back out into the bedroom. When she got there, she grinned to see that Maggie was laying down on the bed waiting for her. Although she wasn’t doing any of the other things that she had been imagining, the sight was enough to make her moan. Maggie’s pert breasts were being squeezed and pushed up by the bra, making her seem bigger and managing to show them off without actually being exposed. The expanse of her toned stomach was on display since the robe was opened, and the tiny thong, exposed her flesh to Alex’s view. Her sharply hip and her toned ass, came into view as Maggie turned and rolled off the bed to come closer. 

“You look..Wow.” Alex said, with a tiny breath. Her heart beat faster and she could feel the pulse in her clit. She couldn’t resist reaching out and grabbing a handful of Maggie’s ass, squeezing softly. 

“You look amazing too.” Maggie’s voice was low and seductive. She ran her finger down Alex’s neck to her chest, in between her breasts before circling the hard nipples that were poking out of the fabric one after the other. “I love your breasts period, but right now they look fucking fantastic.” 

Alex groaned. “Maggie.” She said softly, she couldn’t resist moving closer to kiss her. In fact she was pretty sure that if she didn’t kiss Maggie now, she wouldn’t be able to think or do anything else. So she did… she kissed the Detective hard, running her tongue along Maggie’s lower lip needing to be inside her… inside her mouth. 

Maggie granted her entry and Alex’s explored every part of Maggie’s mouth, wanting to reacquaint herself with every part of her lover after being a part. She felt Maggie slowly moving them back, and soon she pulled away just as the back of her knees hit the bed. She fell willingly, laying back with feet on the floor and guiding Maggie’s body on top of hers. 

“Make love to me, Maggie.” Alex commanded softly, desperately aching for the feel of Maggie’s fingers and tongue in her most intimate places. 

“I will… just relax.”Maggie said, taking charge. She kissed her way down, Alex’s face and neck and then placed a tiny kiss on Alex’s nipple before sucking it, fabric and all into her mouth. Alex moaned and placed her hand on the back of Maggie’s head holding her there. 

“Yes.” She said, sighing. The pressure and the pleasure felt so good, and she rocked her hips slightly needing just a little bit more. 

Maggie brought up her hand to Alex’s other breast, letting her fingers mimic what her mouth was doing. Then after a while she trailed her other hand down Alex’s stomach to her center, and moved the thong to the side to access Alex’s folds. She parted her with two fingers and then worked at exploring, sliding her fingers through the abundant wetness. Maggie loved how responsive Alex was and she had barely even touched her yet. 

“Oh, Maggie.” Alex said, feeling the ache grow. “I need your mouth. Please.” 

“Patience, baby.” Maggie reassured her pulling back from her breast. “We will get there.” 

She reached behind Alex to unhook her bra and helped her out of it. Then she took a long look at Alex’s breasts, beautiful and full in the light of the room. _She is so beautiful and she doesn’t even know how much…_ Maggie reflected. She still saw the tiniest glimpse of doubt and fear in Alex’s eyes, and Maggie could kick herself knowing that she was cause of it. 

“I love you, you know that don’t you…. I’m sorry that I scared you ,and I’m sorry that we fought.” She whispered softly, moving to kiss the taller woman once more. 

“I’m sorry too.” Alex said. “I never want you to think that having kids means more to me than you. The only reason why I want kids is because I know that with you I can do it. But I don't want to have kids if it means I don’t get you too. You are enough, Maggie Sawyer. I mean that.” 

“I know you do…” Maggie replied tears in her eyes. “But just keep telling me that, ok… maybe by the time we have our baseball team I’ll start to believe it.” She joked, but Alex saw right through her. The Agent put her forehead to Maggie’s and looked into her eyes, using another language one of their own making to reassuring her. 

Time went by slowly and they could have been laying there for minutes, hours or years, Alex didn’t know, but with every passing minute, her need grew. Both her need to be filled and her need to be inside Maggie increased until she found herself doing something about it. 

Gently she grabbed the hand that had been exploring her center, before their detour into conversation, and kissed it softly. “Together?” She asked, and she saw Maggie’s eyebrows raise slightly as the Detective realized what Alex was asking. 

“Yes.” She moaned in agreement, and moved so that Alex had easier access to her. She trailed her fingers down and cupped Alex’s center as she felt Alex’s non broken hand do the same. 

“Before we do this… you will tell me if this hurts you, ok? I don’t want you to injure yourself any further, got it?” Maggie said seriously. 

“I got it. I promise to tell you if my wrist gets tired.” Alex agreed, but then she smiled wickedly. “But I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, based upon how wet you are right now...I’d say this this going to be quick for both of us.” She felt Maggie’s hips jump as she parted her folds to circle her clit with wide circles. 

“Don’t tease, just fuck me Danvers.” Maggie said, and so Alex did. They both moaned in unison as their fingers enter the other at the same time. Alex felt her orgasm build as Maggie’s strong fingers worked in and out of her. On her part, finding a rhythm was awkward especially since she never really used her right hand for this, but soon she just followed what Maggie’s hips were doing and she felt Maggie begin to respond to her. 

“Yes… come for me Maggie!” Alex said, as she fell over the edge and after a second she felt Maggie follow with a sharp cry. They clung to each other as they shook with pleasure and then finally they collapsed in each other’s arms, breathing hard as they came back down. 

Alex went to pull out, but Maggie grabbed her wrist and shook her head. “No stay.” She said softly. And so Alex did, resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder as she waited for Maggie to catch her breath. Maggie’s fingers were still inside her too, so she figured that in just a moment they would start again. 

“I love you so much.” She heard Maggie whisper. 

“I love you too.” Alex replied, knowing that things were ok between them once more, and that they had their future and whatever it would hold to look forward too. One thought kept coming back to her over and over again... That Kara was right, they loved each other and as long as they kept talking and working things out... their love would be enough forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and as always thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) and Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic).


	9. Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) (Rating E See notes for warnings!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9:Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)
> 
> When Maggie witnessed Alex sparring with J’onn, the sight of Alex’s sweat and her throwing a punch leads to some sexy times for the two of them in the DEO locker room. 
> 
> See Notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (I changed it up, Alex is the Alpha and has a cock, and Maggie is the Omega in this chapter) Against the wall sex, Cunnilingus and a blow-job. If I missed anything, please let me know in the comments.**

“Oh hey, Maggie.” Kara said, coming around the corner just as Maggie entered the DEO’s main hallway. 

“Hey.” Maggie said. She still wasn’t quite sure how to react now that she knew that Kara Danvers, Alex seemingly innocent little sister, was actually Supergirl, the heroine of National City. 

“You looking for Alex?” Kara asked, moving to walk along beside her. 

“Yes. I brought her lunch.” Maggie replied, holding up the bag from Noonan’s. 

Kara smiled. “She’s in the training room, sparing with J’onn.” She pointed her in the right direction, just as her cell phone beeped. She stopped to look at it. “Have a good lunch.” Kara said, as she moved away to pick up the phone call. 

Maggie nodded and continued walking. When she got to the training room, she could hear the sounds of a fight going on inside and she heard the sound of someone hitting the mat hard. She opened the door just in time to see Alex holding out a hand to help J’onn up from the mat. Both were grinning like fools and they quickly got back into position again to start the drill again. Her Omega sat up and took notice as she took in the Alpha’s form in front of her. 

Maggie had seen Alex fight before, but that was actually in battle when she was fighting for her own life and the life of her team. Now she knew that she was getting a rare chance to see Alex fight without restraint and without fear. It was like watching poetry in motion, as Alex punched, kicked, and rolled her way around the mat, trading blow after blow, block after block with the Martian Manhunter. 

Maggie was entranced by the way Alex’s muscles rippled as she moved. Her arms were strong, and when she pulled off her tank top leaving her in just a sports bra, Maggie gulped. She was surprised that they hadn’t acknowledged her yet, but she wasn’t about to interrupt them. She could feel her body respond to the sight in front of her and ideas were filling her head about how she could give the Alpha a different kind of work out. 

Sweat was dripping from Alex’s body, trailing down her neck, and pooling down her abs. Maggie licked her lips. She wondered what it would be to lick the sweat off of her body before taking Alex’s cock into her mouth. Alex lunged low on the mat trying to take J’onn down, but the Martian managed to roll out of the way. Alex growled softly and threw a punch and then a kick. She backed the Director against the edge of the mat, and when he stepped off, he held up his hand in surrender. Alex backed away and dropped her hands. 

“Good.” He said, patting her side. He watched as she wiped sweat off of her forehead with her arm. “Feel better?” He noticed that his second seemed less agitated and more relaxed then she had been before. Then he smelled the air, taking in the scent of an Omega and a familiar one at that. He smiled, then blushed as he accidentally caught a glimpse of what that Omega wanted to do to his second. _Sometimes these girls think too loudly._

“Yep. Thank you, J’onn.” Alex said, taking a breath and moving away to grab her water bottle. It was then that she noticed Maggie’s presence. 

“Oh hey, babe.” She said, coming over to greet her. “How long have you been there?” Alex asked innocently as if she didn’t realize just how powerful and sexy she looked. 

“Long enough…” Maggie cleared her throat. “I brought you lunch. Hey, J’onn.” She said greeting Alex’s boss and adoptive father as he came over to pick up his towel. 

She hoped that he wouldn’t read her mind at that moment or she was never going to be able to look him in the eye again. 

She blushed as the Director winked at her. “Hello, Maggie.” He said with a hint of a smile. He patted Alex shoulder once more. “I’d better get cleaned up. Have a good lunch, Agent Danvers.” 

“Thank you sir.” Alex said, waiting until he had reached the door before moving to pull Maggie in for a kiss. 

“That was pretty hot Danvers… watching you fight. You are pretty good at it.” Maggie said, trying to keep her cool even though her body was on fire. 

“Really?” Alex said. “You think so?” Her Alpha wanted to puff up in pride but she wasn’t so sure. _J’onn is a superhero and an alien... I’m just me._

Maggie stared at her for a second. “Of course I do. When I first walked in you had him flipped onto his back. And he’s an alien and superhero and you still managed to have him pinned.” 

“He was just taking it easy on me.” Alex shrugged. But Maggie gently moved a hand to cup her cheek. 

“Maybe. I could believe that if I hadn’t seen you in battle. You’re fearless and quick. I’ve seen you take on an alien twice your size and I’ve seen you beat them. And trust me they weren’t taking it easy on you. You are a ruthless warrior babe.” She paused and leaned closer. 

“And it is such a turn on.” She placed a tiny kiss at the base of Alex’s neck, tasting sweat and the flavor that was uniquely Alex. She looked up to see Alex’s eye alight with desire, and she grinned. She wondered if Alex was getting hard in that cup that she was sure that her girlfriend was wearing. 

“Come here.” Alex said, grabbing her hand. They walked quickly from the training room to the attached locker room, and she had Maggie drop their lunch on a nearby bench. Then after making sure the room was empty, Alex pulled Maggie into the shower area. 

She pressed Maggie against the wall, and kissed her hard. “Are you sure you want to do this… right here, right now?” She asked a hint of hesitation as if she wasn’t really sure what Maggie wanted. 

“Yes!” Maggie said, feeling the need build. She wasn’t sure if she could another few minutes without Alex’s hands on her. She let out a small sound of pleasure and pulled Alex towards her, cupping her ass in her hands as pressed their hips together. She growled softly in protest knowing that she couldn’t feel the Alpha’s cock against her. 

“Fuck me Danvers… show me how strong you are.” She said seductively. 

With a growl, Alex kissed her again. This time she wasn’t not holding anything back. She worked Maggie’s shirt from her body and then removed her pants and underwear while placed kisses and tiny bites on Maggie’s skin, anywhere she could reach. Then she lifted Maggie up against the wall hoisting her so that she was practically sitting on Alex’s shoulders, and the Agent buried her face into Maggie’s center. 

“Oh god.” Maggie yelled, and Alex quickly pulled back to shush her. 

“Quiet… you have to be quiet or I will stop.” Alex said, commandingly and that made a river of desire flow from Maggie at the tone. Alex didn’t take charge often in their sex life but when she did, it was such a turn on that Maggie could almost come from the sound of her voice alone. 

“Yes, Agent Danvers.” Maggie said teasingly, and she heard Alex growl again before diving right back in at the task at hand. She licked every part of Maggie’s center trying to find every drop of her delicious sweet taste. She played and sucked on her lips before circling her clit slowly in wide circles. 

“Oh baby.” Maggie whispered, running her hands through Alex’s hair. She was amazing and aroused by the fact even though she was in such an awkward position, never once did it feel like Alex was about to drop her. It was a testament to Alex’s strength and her control and it was so so sexy. “God, you are so strong. I can’t believe you are holding up right now.” She traced one hand down Alex’s neck and on to her back feeling the tension and she traced Alex’s shoulder blade. “My beautiful strong Alpha.” 

She felt Alex shiver slightly at the touch, but never once did she stop her ministrations of Maggie’s center. 

Maggie felt the waves start deep inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from yelling again, when Alex used her tongue to enter her, thrusting over and over again with the muscle until Maggie came hard against her face. 

Alex didn’t stop until Maggie come down from her orgasm and then she set her down slowly, breathing hard from the exertion and her own desire. 

Maggie slumped against the floor, and the looked up at Alex with a grin. “That was amazing.” She said, motioning with her finger for Alex to come closer. 

“Now let me return the favor.” She said with a wink, as she moved to her knees, her face just inches away from Alex’s cock. Alex just groaned. 

Maggie worked her fingers under the waistband of Alex’s shorts. She took them off and then worked to free Alex’s cock from her jock cup. She placed a kiss to the tip of it, then she spit into her hand and worked her fingers up and down to help Alex get erect faster. 

“Maggie.” Alex said softly, moving her fingers to run them through Maggie’s hair. Maggie loved it when she did that, knowing that Alex wouldn’t jerk her head closer or demand that Maggie give her head. Instead she loved Alex’s gentle side. She knew that sometimes the Alpha was ashamed of it, and she tried so hard to prove that she was tough… in her job and on the street and even sometimes with her family (her mother especially) but Maggie knew better. 

“I love you.” She said, looking up to meet Alex’s eyes and she moved closer to lick her way down Alex’s abs to take the tip of her cock into her mouth. _God she tastes so good._ Alex’s cock was leaking pre come and the combination of that with the taste of Alex’s sweat was like heaven to the Omega. She sucked, wanting more of it, and above her she heard Alex moan. 

“Oh… yes.” Alex hisses, seeing stars as Maggie licked and sucked her cock. She loved the way Maggie gave head, with the same dedication that she did everything in life, with her whole heart. It took her a long time to understand that Maggie did it because she wanted to make Alex feel good, and that she didn’t find the act demeaning in anyway. Now, Alex finally allowed herself to enjoy it, and she moaned loudly as with a obscene slurp Maggie sucked her hard and then took a few more inches into her mouth. She felt one of Maggie’s hands creep up to gently play with her balls, while the other one, moved up to cup her ass and gently pushed her hips forwards motioning that it was ok for Alex to thrust. 

So she did… she started moved slowly, enjoying the wave of pleasure that the motion provided. A few seconds later though, she heard Maggie start choke a little. Alex immediately when to move back, but Maggie held her firmly in place not letting her retreat. So She kept going feeling her length being swallowed inch by inch until Maggie was holding all of her firmly in her mouth. Her cheeks were poked out and she could hear Maggie breathing in and out through her nose. 

The image, the sounds, the sensation of the tip of her cock being massaged by Maggie’s throat muscles and the loving look that Maggie sent her was enough to make her explode. She managed to let out a warning and then felt the first spurt of come shoot out of her like a rocket. Maggie ever the beautiful Omega that she was, swallowed it all. 

After only a few seconds but what seemed like hours, Alex came down from her high and pulled away, moving her cock out of Maggie’s mouth. She watched with concern as Maggie gulped in a huge breath. 

“You ok?” Alex asked as she always did everytime Maggie went down on her, moving to take Maggie into her arms. 

“Yeah.” Maggie whispered her voice just a little hoarse and husky. She moved to kiss Alex, tasting herself on Alex’s lips and letting the Alpha taste herself as well. 

Alex sighed pulling away, she rested her head on Maggie’s. Then she laughed. “Now that was a work out.” She said referring to their activities, and Maggie just laughed and then smacked her gently on the shoulder. 

“Good thing I brought you lunch then right… you are going to need it.” She teased. Alex just grinned and then kissed her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one and Day 7:Praise-Kink are my favorite so far. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, I look forward the hearing your feedback. As Always thanks for reading! Day 10 should be posted later on this evening.


	10. Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) Rating E! See notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) 
> 
> When Alex gets injected with an Alien’s venom, it’s Maggie who reaps the benefits of her new powers. 
> 
> See chapter notes for warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry this is late. I’ve been really sick and I just didn’t have the energy to post or write very much these past few days. I sincerely apologize. Please note that I will be posting more chapters over the next few days to make up for the ones that I missed. That being said, I’m not going to be able to work on this and my normal stories like I’d planned so I’m postponing their chapters for another two weeks. (I’ll up date the note from the first chapter). Thank you for your understanding, now on to the chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Warnings: There are no Alpha/Beta/Dynamics in this chapter! Also there is cunnilingus, coming without being touched(technically), mind sex, a bit of nipple play. If you think of anything else that may need a warning, you know the drill.**

Maggie moaned softly. She had been laying in bed trying to go to sleep, but the sudden feeling of a hand trailing down her spine made her gasp. She rolled over to see Alex standing across the room, smirking at her. 

“Really, again?” Maggie sounded annoyed but her grin conveyed her true feelings. 

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, and Maggie felt the hand again. It trailed down her back, to her ass, and then around to cover her breasts. She moaned and kicked off the blankets, allowing Alex to see her handy work, if she so desired. Strong fingers, played with her nipples until they were hard as diamonds. She arched her back, wanting more, closing her eyes as the desire swept through her body like fire. The phantom hands obliged and Maggie moaned louder as she felt her nipples being pinched and squeezed roughly, just the way she liked it. 

“Yes…” She hissed, and her back arched even further when she felt gentle kisses being placed along her naked belly. Her eyes shot open for sure thinking that Alex had moved on to the bed, but no… her wife was still standing near the doorway, eyes closed, breathing calm. _Holy hell that is new._ Alex had never been able to manage adding that particular sensation before. 

Her eyes drifted shut once more, as the lips that were trailing down her belly, moved further down. Maggie could feel that mouth licking and sucking her way down towards her center, leaving light purple blossoms along the way, but she knew if she looked there would be no trace left on her skin. Then she moaned, feeling a trickle of wetness flow down her leg and soaking the sheets beneath her, as that mouth bit her thigh hard, just inches away from where she wanted that mouth the most. She rocked her hips, trying to get her closer, but then whimpered as those amazing fingers left her breasts in order to hold her hips down. 

“Alex please!” Maggie begged. “I need your mouth.” 

She heard Alex let out a small laugh, and she sighed in contentment as Alex obliged her from across the room. She felt a lick against her folds, and then strong fingers were parting her, and then Alex had her mouth on her, licking and sucking and tasting ever part of her. 

“Oh yes.” She cried almost in tears from the relief, and she felt the fire grow in her belly. Alex was unrelenting and the speed was almost unreal, but after a few minutes, Maggie didn’t care as she came and she came hard. Her back came up off the bed and she cried out loudly as the waves burst and she was free falling into oblivion. 

She came down a few minutes later with Alex holding her tight. (The real Alex and not the one that Alex was able to conjure with her mind now. ) 

“How long does the effects of that Alien venom last?” Maggie asked, wanting to know if she was in for another night like the last. Alex had done nothing since coming home from the medbay but test her new power on anything she could, before making love to Maggie over and over again with her mind. 

“Dr. Hamilton says possibly 24 more hours.” Alex said, with a sigh. She curled closer, and cupped Maggie’s naked center with her hand, enjoying the feel of her wife’s body against her own skin. It was weird being able to do things with her mind, but she must say that she had really enjoyed making Maggie come with just the power of her thoughts. The sensation of Maggie coming undone was powerful when she was connected to her like that, and she knew that she had developed a slight addiction to the feelin. 

“You like that don’t you?” Maggie asked, rolling over to face her. “Making love to me with your mind.” 

“I do...you are very responsive. “ Alex said, before lowering her voice. “When you come, I can feel it. It turns me on to feel what you are feeling.” 

Maggie cupped Alex’s mound through her pants. She could almost feel how wet Alex was from just touch alone. “Did you come?” Maggie asked, and Alex nodded. 

“I came when you did…” She said. “Although I could come agin… If your ready to go another round?” Alex asked eagerly. 

“Do you have time for another experiment, Dr. Danvers?” Maggie asked, rolling over on top of Alex and pinning her to the bed. “Let us see who comes first, you doing your mind tricks on me, or Me working on figuring out what to do for you?” She said. 

Alex nodded her head. “It’s a deal.” Alex said, before closing her eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn’t my original idea for this chapter, but the other was growing out of hand, it was almost 5,000 words by itself and it hadn’t even reached the smut yet. I felt like I was focusing all my time on that plot and I needed to move on in order to write the rest. I hope you like this idea even though it’s a bit short and maybe one day I’ll post the other one as a separate story. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and as always thank you for reading! Your support means the world to me, especially after such a crappy week.


	11. Day 11: Massage (Rating E) See Notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Massage
> 
> Maggie helps Alex deal with an injury. (Not the best summary sorry! It’s all I can think of without giving away the plot!)
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (More Alpha Alex and Omega Maggie), massage, injury, hurt/comfort, toys and a hand-job. If you think of anything else, drop me a note!**

Maggie sighed as she put away her laptop, and got up to turn off the light. The last case file was finally complete and now she could go to bed. She walked softly from their home office though the kitchen and the living room to their bedroom. Alex was already snoring slightly, and it made her smile as she got undressed. _She’s so cute._

She climbed into bed next to her mate and Alex curled closer to her almost immediately. Maggie kissed her head and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep herself. However less than a hour later, she would be awakened by the sound of cursing coming from the other side of the bed. 

“Shit!” Alex said, standing up. She bent down slightly to rub her calf trying to soothe the spasming muscle. It hurt like hell, and she wanted to scream. 

“Easy baby.” Maggie said, instantly awake. She moved so that she could help Alex sit down, and the she knelt to work out Alex’s leg. Her eyes went to the large scar, and she shivered. _It could have been so much worse._ The thought made her want to cry. 

Her mate had suffered through a car accident a almost a year ago and her leg had been badly damaged. Through surgery, the Doctors had been able to fix most of it, and then came the months of rehab and tears, until finally Alex could walk on it again. But now, the muscles and nerves were healing and they caused a whole new set of problems. 

Gently Maggie worked her fingers around Alex’s calf, massaging the damaged muscle. Little by little she slowly worked her hands higher up Alex’s leg, before moving back down again. She felt Alex relax slightly back on to the bed, and she noticed something else too. Her mate was hard, and she had already made a wet spot on her boxers from all of the pre-come she was leaking. 

“Babe?” She asked, grinning. My poor Alpha… 

“What?” Alex asked, not sure what Maggie was talking about. She saw the wicked grin on her mate’s face and that her eyes were glued to her crotch. She grunted softly when she saw how hard she was, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “Oh that… just ignore it. I was dreaming before all of this.” 

“Oh.” The Omega whined disappointedly. “I thought maybe it was my hands on you that made you that hard.” 

“Well yeah your fingers are magic and certainly aren’t helping, but baby...you don’t have to do anything. I know you’re tired and you’ve got to work tomorrow.” Alex reached out a hand to cup her cheek. “I can take care of this by myself.” Even after 3 years of dating and 4 years of marriage, there were still sometimes that Alex felt scared. Like she was afraid of asking what she really wanted for fear she would be asking too much of her mate and scare her away. _Maggie already has helped me with my leg… asking her for this would be too much. Besides who gets hard the middle of a massage anyway… I’m so glad this never happened in therapy. Maggie would never have let me hear the end of it._

Maggie seemed to sense this and smiled softly at her, before leaning up to kiss her. “It’s ok. I love taking care of you, Alex, probably just as much as you love taking care of me. We are a team we help each other.” She whispered softly, as she trailed her hand up to cup Alex’s cock through her boxers. The Alpha let out a tiny breath as her mate moved to free her length from it’s confinement. It popped up, the head red and wet. Maggie smiled as it twitched slightly as the air from the fan brushed against Alex’s skin. 

Maggie placed a gentle kiss on the tip, letting her tongue swirl around it, needing a taste of Alex. Her mate moaned softly, and Maggie pulled away to dig through their nightstand drawer until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the bottle of lube and Alex’s vibrating cock ring and placed them both next to her, before closing the drawer. She held up the ring for Alex to see. “This ok?” 

Alex nodded, her eyes wide with desire. “Yes. I won’t last long though.” 

“That’s ok. I just want to see you come.” Maggie replied. She put a dollop of lube in her hand and gently spread it all over Alex’s cock, before working the cock ring over her mate’s length. When the ring sat firmly against the base of her cock, Maggie moved her hand up and down, fisting Alex’s cock. After a few strokes she used her other hand to turn on the cock ring, before getting back to work. 

She felt Alex shift slightly, and she looked up with a grin. “That feel good, baby?” Alex nodded, as her eyes drifted shut from the pleasure. 

“Good.” Maggie said, focusing on the head of Alex’s cock, before moving down and up once more. She felt Alex’s hips move slightly and she knew that her mate wanted to thrust, but she was holding back. “It’s ok, you can move, Alex.” 

Almost immediately Alex started moving and Maggie grinned. “Good Alpha.” She whispered. Alex just rolled her eyes and started moving faster. 

Minutes passed and Maggie seemed to sense that Alex was close. “Are you going to come for me, babe?” 

“Yes. I’m going to come hard.” Alex whispered, and then she did. She shot her come all over Maggie’s face and Maggie just grinned, and licked a spot that had landed on her lips. 

“Yum.” She said, loving the salty taste. She leaned up to give Alex a kiss, letting her taste for herself. She let go of Alex’s softening cock to rub her belly playfully. Then she removed the cock ring and set aside. 

“You ok?” Maggie noticed Alex looked a lot more relaxed then she had been before. 

“Yeah… that felt good. Thank you.” Alex said, giving Maggie a soft kiss before pulling her close. 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie said. “I’m happy to help you anytime, love.” She snuggled deeper into Alex’s chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex replied as she closed her eyes to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I’m not a doctor, so I may have taken a few liberties on Alex’s injury. If I got it wrong, I apologize.   
> Let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment below! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has commented so far, I love reading your thoughts and I appreciate the encouragement! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Day 12: Licking will be posted here shortly so be on the look out for that!


	12. Day 12: Licking (Rated E) See notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Licking
> 
> Maggie and Alex get back to nature and enjoy the full moon to the enjoyment of their wolves. 
> 
> See notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (Alpha Maggie, Omega Alex), Werewolves, mating rituals, heat/rut cycles, cunnilingus, knotting, and come inflation. I think that’s it, but if I missed something let me know.**

Alex in playfully nipped at Maggie’s leg as they ran through the Sacred Woods. They were in wolf form, eager to run, and eager to play after weeks of being stuck on a mission. Maggie growled softly at Alex’s nip, and Alex let out a playful bark, before lunging at her mate. They rolled around nipping, and licking and play biting with each other, before collapsing in a heap near the base of a large tree. They shifted back to skin and Maggie curled up further in Alex’s arms. 

“I love running with you.” She whispered, kissing the spot on Alex’s chest where her mate bite was. Then she nuzzled it with her chin. She felt Alex’s chest rumble with a purr, and she grinned, a rumble releasing from her own chest. 

“Me too. I love playing with you.” Alex said. “I think you like it too.” She motioned with her hand to Maggie’s erection. “You are so hard right now.” 

Maggie shifted slightly, running her hand up Alex’s thigh to her center. “And you are wet… so I guess playing does things to both of us.” It was to be expected since the moon was full and they both were experiencing their cycles. Maggie was in rut and Alex was in heat, and they both were hoping that their union this month would result in pups to add to their pack. The last few tries hadn’t worked and they were hoping that taking things back to nature would spark new life between them. The woods were sacred to their kind and they were hoping that the wolf gods would bless their union. 

Maggie leaned up to kiss Alex once more, before moving her so that she was on her hands and knees. “You ready?” Maggie asked as she always did. Her job as an Alpha was to take care of her mate, and she wasn’t about to make Alex feel uncomfortable just because their biology was demanding that she bury her cock deep into the Omega. 

Alex nodded, and reached back to place the head of Maggie’s cock at her entrance. Maggie didn’t hesitate to enter her, but she moved slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of her cock being squeezed by Alex’s warm walls. She waited until she had bottomed out, before she began thrusting. Alex reached back with a hand and circled her clit, rocking her hips in time with Maggie’s thrusts. There was something primal and powerful about her mate claiming her here of all places. The air was still around them, and all she could hear was her mate’s soft grunts and the obscenely pleasant sound of their flesh coming together. 

Maggie felt so good inside her, and she loved these moments when they were one. Alex circled her clit a little faster, feeling her orgasm build rather quickly. She came a few second later when she felt Maggie’s teeth latch on to her shoulder and she howled to the moon, the sound echoing off the trees. 

Maggie let go of Alex’s shoulder with a grunt using the opportunity of Alex’s release to work her knot inside. She let out her own howl, as she came, ejactulating over and over again inside her mate. Each spurt of seed bought them one step closer to a pup or pups of their own and Maggie prayed that their offering of fertility would be accepted by the gods themselves. 

She felt Alex shiver underneath her, the night air cooling the sweat on her skin, and Maggie curled her body as best as she could, around her mate, coxing another small orgasm out of her as the knot rubbed that sweet spot inside of her. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked, running her hand down Alex’s belly and moved to lick the sweat and blood off of the shoulder. Alex’s belly was swollen with her seed and her Alpha puffed up with pride. _This will work, I can feel it._ Maggie thought. 

“Yeah.” Alex said, panting slightly. “I love it when you come like that…” She moved her hand to rest over Maggie’s. “There was something different about this time… I just know it.” 

Maggie nodded, and kissed her way down Alex’s spine. She could feel it too. There was something in the air, something magical. After a few minutes her knot softened and she pulled out. Come leaked from Alex’s entrance, and Maggie frowned. She knew that in just a few minutes they would start again, but she would spare no drop in the meantime. 

Quickly she knelt down and placed a gentle lick on Alex’s clit, then covered her with her whole mouth, using her lips and tongue to suck and swallow both her and Alex’s come. She heard Alex let out a long groan and her mate collapsed on to her forearms overcome by the pleasure. 

She kept up her motion and her movements until Alex came undone once more. She grasped her cock in her hand, feeling it return to hardness at the sound of Alex’s pleasure. She stroked it a few times, feeling it wet and sticky from their activities. She brought it up once more to Alex’s entrance and waited for Alex to give her permission. At Alex’s nod, she plunged in deep, this time not focused on Alex’s pleasure. Instead she allowed her Alpha to take control and she rutted against her mate hard and fast. She gripped Alex’s hips so hard she knew that there would be bruises in the morning, and the sound of Alex’s moans of pleasure and pain drove her faster still. She felt her knot grow quickly. It was larger than before, so she slowed enough to work it gently inside, not wanting to tear Alex’s apart in the process. 

Maggie came quick and her cock violently exploded in a fountain of come. There was more than before and Alex wasn’t sure that even with the knot she would be able to hold it all. Maggie growled and nuzzled her neck. “Mine… my Omega… my pups.” She said, feeling the rut take hold of her completely. Alex knew then that she was in for a long night. But it all would be worth it when three months later, a test would confirm that they would indeed be parents and that Alex was carrying not one, but three pups inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading!


	13. Day 13: Uniforms (Rating E) See notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Uniform
> 
> Maggie has a crush on National City’s newest superhero BattleGirl, so imagine her surprise when on the evening of her 6 month anniversary with her girlfriend Alex, Alex comes to the door and reveals that she is BattleGirl. The revelation leads to something new in their relationship.
> 
> See notes for Chapter Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics in this one, just normal world dynamics. Role playing, Oral Sex, fingering, A bit of Dom/Sub, dirty talk, squirting and orgasm denial. If I missed something just let me know. ******

BattleGirl is what the papers were calling her and CatCo had her pegged as Supergirl’s new sidekick. With her sleek black electromagnetic suit and her customized gun that had bullets for every situation or bad guy, She was the darkness to Supergirl’s bright and sunny personality. The dichotomy worked very well for them both and the media and the people loved them. 

Maggie noticed upon her first investigation with the heros that BattleGirl didn’t talk much. Supergirl mostly did the talking for them, and it was driving Maggie crazy wondering why that was especially now that they had been working together for almost 6 months now. _I wonder what her problem is. She’s friendly enough(most of the time) but she just won’t talk. Plus there is just something familiar about the two of them that I just can’t put my finger on, especially BattleGirl._

“Hello Detective.” Supergirl greeted as she moved closer to hover in the air next to her to look over the scene. Maggie noticed that BattleGirl remained on the ground, and had her arms crossed like she knew something that she didn’t know. _She’s looks so sexy in that power pose. The way that her uniform hugs her curves… damn. She’s gorgeous!_

“Hello, Supergirl. BattleGirl.” Maggie replied. She heard BattleGirl snort softly at the nickname and she could have sworn that the woman rolled her eyes behind the black mask. 

“Ignore her.” Supergirl said. “She woke up on the wrong side of our hideout this morning.” BattleGirl hit Supergirl’s shoulder lightly before walking away. Maggie just stood there in puzzlement and wonder but she quickly shook it off trying to get back to the business at hand, which was solving crimes and helping people. 

“So tell me what happened?” Maggie asked and Supergirl did. Hours later after the alien had been put into containment by the DEO and BattleGirl, Maggie finally got her chance to dig deeper into who BattleGirl was, when the woman offered to drive her home in her tricked out BattleMobile. (Supergirl had volunteered to take her of course but Maggie was in no mood to go flying.) 

“Hey thanks for the ride.” Maggie said quietly, feeling her cheeks redden in proximity to her crush. 

BattleGirl nodded and gave her a small smile before turning back to the road. Maggie felt her stomach flutter. 

“So why don’t you talk?” Maggie asked boldly and she smiled when she heard the woman next to her sputter. 

“I do talk.” BattleGirl said, using a fake voice as she made her voice go really deep on purpose. There was something about it though that made Maggie wonder… as it sounded familiar. 

“No you don’t. Supergirl usually does the talking for you at least when I’m around. Murphy says that you talk to him when he’s on crime scene duty. So why don’t you want to talk around me? You got something to hide?” 

The Superhero shook her head. “No.” She said softly. “I just don’t like all the focus or the attention. Supergirl likes that kind of thing… I don’t.” She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture that seemed atypical of the normally confident persona. Maggie noticed a bit of blood on her cheek and a long scratch. “You got some blood there.” 

BattleGirl wiped at her cheek, wincing. 

“Hey you are going to make it worse. Here.” Maggie bent down and pulled a first aid kit out of her backpack. She looked through it for some wipes and a bandaid. 

She laughed nervously. “Sorry… looks like my partner refilled these with Supergirl bandaids, probably as a joke.” 

BattleGirl rolled her eyes again and sighed. “It’s ok.” She leaned over a bit so that Maggie could reach better and focused her eyes on the road. She flinched slightly at the sting of the Alcohol, confirming in Maggie’s mind that BattleGirl was indeed a human, and not an alien like Supergirl. 

“There you go.” Maggie said, just nearly resisting to urge to kiss the spot. She shook her head pushing that from her mind. There was just something about this woman that she felt drawn too. 

“Thanks… I… Um really appreciate it.” BattleGirl said, looking over with a serious expression that brightened into a little smile. Maggie noticed she was blushing and she mental gave herself a high five for breaking though that tough exterior. 

They pulled up to Maggie’s apartment building. “Have a good night, Detective.” 

“I will. My girlfriend is coming over tonight. We are celebrating our 6 month anniversary.” Maggie said, and she watched as the Hero’s face gave an interesting expression before it faded back into the serious mask she was used too. 

“Well, enjoy.” 

Maggie nodded and got out of the car. It wasn’t until she watched the car pull halfway down the road that she realized that she forgot to tell the Hero to have a good night too.   
  


**——————-**

Alex took off her mask and threw it on the table, beyond irritated. Everyday that she had to lie to Maggie was getting to hard to manage. At first it was easy to avoid and deflect where she was and what she was doing with her time, but now that things were becoming more serious and she wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend the harder it was too lie to the woman that she loved. She had felt guilty all though their dinner and she felt guilty for the work call that had interrupted said dinner. She had watched Maggie have a sad and guilty look of her own as she rushed out of the restaurant leaving Alex to pay for the check, thinking that she was leaving her girlfriend behind. 

Maggie still had that same guilty look on her face hours later when they parted again only this time as collegeues. Her girlfriend had looked so disappointed as she disappeared towards her partner’s car resigned to going home alone, instead of enjoying the evening that they had planned. 

Alex’s phone buzzed breaking her from her thoughts. It was Maggie. **Sorry about leaving.. you feeling up to coming over?**

Alex quickly typed back that she would be there soon. She looked over at the mask, and picked it up, turning it over and over in her hands for a long moment. Then she made a decision.   
  


**——————-**

Maggie quickly opened the door when she heard the knock. She was expecting her girlfriend, but was surprised to see BattleGirl standing there. “Um, what are you doing here?” She asked the Hero, a part of her surprised that the woman knew where she lived, but considering that BattleGirl was apart of a black Ops organization, she really shouldn’t be. 

“We need to talk…. can I come in?” That fake deep voice said. 

Maggie nodded and stepped aside to let the Hero pass. She had her back to the hero in order to shut and lock the door and when she turned around she got her second surprise of the night. Standing there dressed in her signature suit and gun, but without the mask was her girlfriend. 

“Alex… holy shit… You’re BattleGirl!” Maggie exclaimed, realizing that suddenly everything about the Hero made so much more sense. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you and I know that you probably are upset but I couldn’t keep it from you any longer and I…” Alex said, nervously before she was cut off by Maggie moving closer. 

“Babe just breathe ok… I’m not upset. Shocked but not upset. Ive had this feeling for a while now that there was something familiar about BattleGirl. You would make these gestures sometimes that reminded me of well… you. I guess I should confess that I’ve had a grown crush on BattleGirl for months now, and I wasn’t quite sure if I should tell you about it for fear that you would be jealous. I guess you won't be will you?” 

“No… I’m flattered actually.” Alex said, relaxing. “I started being BattleGirl to help Supergirl train, but then after that first incident the media caught me too. I never wanted to be in the spotlight. That’s why I let her do most of the talking, and why I tried not to talk to you when we were on duty. I didn’t want to give it away.” 

Maggie pulled her into her arms. “You’re amazing you know that.” 

Alex shrugged but leaned into kiss her. They kissed for a while getting more and heated until Maggie had backed Alex up against the door. She trailed her hand down the center of Alex’s suit between her breasts and then back up. She felt Alex shiver. 

“You look so fucking perfect in this suit.” Maggie said. “I must admit, I had some fantasies about BattleGirl, would you like to hear them?” She whispered seductively. Alex whimpered and nodded, licking dry lips. She felt another trickle of wetness soak her underwear. Maggie leaned even closer and whispered something for Alex’s ears only. 

Alex felt her knees go weak at the suggestive images that her girlfriend was putting into her mind. “Do you want to try that?” She asked her voice shaking. 

It was Maggie’s turn to nod, and grabbing Alex’s hand she lead the Hero into her bedroom.   
  


**——————-**

Alex took a deep breath and took her place by the window. Maggie was sitting on the bed waiting for Alex to make her move. Alex took a step forward then made a gun shape with her fingers and put it to the back of Maggie’s head. 

“Don’t move, Miss Sawyer! I’ve got you now! You will no longer torment National City with your horrendous deeds.” Alex said, using her fake hero voice. 

“Drat BattleGirl!” Maggie said, sounding like a cartoon villain that Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “You caught me, now what you going to do with me?” 

“You are going to jail, evil doer.” Alex said, making Maggie laugh. 

“Well…” Maggie said turning around and moving closer. Her naked body glowed in the moonlight from the window and Alex felt the breath leave her body at the sight of her. 

“Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement…” She wrapped her hand around Alex’s shoulder and leaned into kiss her neck. 

“Are you trying to seduce me into letting you go, Miss Sawyer?” Alex asked. 

“Maybe?” Maggie looked up at her, eyes shining with passion. “Is it working?” 

“Yes… now get on the bed.” Alex ordered, but even though her voice was hard, she never dropped her eye contact from her girlfriend, needing her consent and her guidance though this. They had never played like this before and Alex suddenly felt nervous. “Yellow.” She whispered. 

Maggie broke out of her character. “What’s wrong?” 

“Is this ok? I just feel like I’m messing this up.” Alex confessed. 

“Oh no, baby. I’m having fun with this. Are you having fun?” Maggie asked seriously. 

“Yeah, but I just don’t want to do or say something stupid.” 

Maggie cupped the back of her neck and played with the fine hairs there, knowing that Alex loved the feeling. “You won’t… even though we are playing a game baby, it’s still us. It’s still me, and I love being with you. It doesn’t have to be perfect Alex…” 

She felt Alex take a deep breath, and the let it out slowly. Then Alex nodded. 

“You want to continue, or would you like to just skip to the part where we make love?” Maggie asked. Even though she wanted to continue their fantasy, if Alex didn’t want to she wasn’t going to make her. She would just keep this fantasy and use it during her alone time. 

“Let’s continue.” Alex said, kissing her softly. “Thank you.” 

Maggie nodded and then got back on the bed. “Yes, BattleGirl.” She waited patiently for Alex to tell her what to do next. She watched as the Hero came closer and roughly opened her legs, revealing her wet center to Alex’s roving eyes. 

“You are so wet, does breaking the law making you this turn on?” BattleGirl asked. When Maggie didn’t answer, she clicked her tongue. “Either answer me, or I’m taking you to the NCPD right now…” She growled. 

“Yes, BattleGirl. It turns me on.” Maggie said. 

“Such a naughty girl.” Alex said, moving on too the bed to lay between her legs. “I should just leave you here, dripping and wanting.” 

“No, BattleGirl.” Maggie whined. “I’ll be good I promise! Just fuck me.. I need you to fuck me.” 

“I will, but first I need you to get me off first. I think I deserve a reward for capturing you. Get on your knees. You can’t come until I tell you or you will be punished.” Alex pulled down her pants and her underwear. Maggie whimpered slightly when she saw how wet Alex was. Alex pulled her head close to her center, her unspoken command ringing loud and clear in Maggie’s mind. 

Maggie licked at Alex’s center slowly at first, but when Alex grabbed her head a little harder she got to work. She lapped at her clit, starting with wide strokes, then moved to small tight circles just the way that she knew that her girlfriend liked it. 

“Yes, just like that.” Alex said, she ran her fingers though Maggie’s hair, moving it aside so that she had a clear view to watch her. She saw Maggie’s eyes flicker up to hers and she saw the love and desire in them. _God I love her and her creativity._

Alex felt the waves rise and she came with a loud cry. Maggie tired to pull back but Alex’s hand on the back of her neck wouldn’t let her move. It had been a while for her doing this kind of play, she had forgot what a turn on it was. She waited patiently for Alex come down and to give her more instructions. Alex took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smoothed down Maggie’s hair and gently pulled her back away from her body. 

“Good… you made me come so well.” Alex said, her voice a little shaky. “Now it’s my turn.” Maggie shivered at the look in her girlfriend’s eyes behind the mask. It was cold, while it still held the love that she was familiar with, it was exciting to see Alex in battle mode. 

“On your hands and knees.” Alex ordered. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, the next time you go to steal something you only thing you will think of about how good my fingers felt inside of you, fucking you so hard that you saw stars.” 

Maggie moaned, surprised as hell by the words coming out of Alex’s mouth. She quickly complied and she felt Alex kneel behind her. Alex ran her hands down her back and cupped her ass, before running the fingers of her left hand though her folds. 

Alex let out a tiny groan when she felt how wet Maggie was, there was even more than before and Alex knew that it would be easy to slip inside her. She ran her fingers though the copious amount of moisture and then eased two fingers inside of her. She was right in that Maggie took them easily and she immediately started moving. 

“You good?” She asked, wanting to make sure Maggie was ok, before she continued with the scene. 

“Green.” Maggie responded with a moan, as she moved her hips in time with Alex’s thrusts. 

“No you dont.” Alex put her hand on her hips to get her to stop moving. “You’ll come when I say you can not before, I told you that.” She decreased her speed and moved so that just the tips of her fingers were going in and out. Maggie groaned in frustration. 

“Are you going to behave?” Alex asked. 

“Yes, BattleGirl. I’m sorry.” Maggie said. 

“Good. For that I’ll give you another finger. You think you can take it?” 

“Yes.” Maggie moaned as Alex added a third finger, she loved the stretch. She almost wished that she had asked Alex to fuck her with their strap on, but there was always next time. She had a feeling that they would be role playing more often after this. 

“Yes who?” Alex stopped her movements and left her fingers just bearly inside. 

“Yes, BattleGirl.” Maggie said with a huff, annoyed. That too was part of the game. 

“Good girl.” Alex said, and she started moving again. She thrusted forward making sure that her fingers curled over the spot inside Maggie that drove her crazy every time. She kept moving listening to the sound that Maggie was making, her panting breaths, her moans of pleasure. “You can rock your hips, now, but you still can’t come.” 

“Thank you, BattleGirl.” Maggie said, quickly complying. Alex felt so good inside of her, stretching her like this. She could feel her orgasm building, but she knew that she had to hold off. She was BattleGirl’s good girl after all. 

Alex felt it too. Deciding against making her wait any longer since this was their first time doing this, she said. “Count out loud for me… after ten you may come.” Alex speed up her thrust and moved her thumb to circle Maggie’s clit knowing it would just add that much pressure. 

“One.” Maggie said, out of breath. She was rocking hard now, impaling herself over and over again on Alex’s fingers. 

“Two.” She felt fire race down her spine and her legs shook from the effort. 

“Three.” She cried out in pleasure as she felt Alex’s other hand come around to cup her breast, playing with her nipple. 

“Four.” Alex’s hips were moulded to her back, using her body as leverage to thrust more deeply. She loved when Alex did that, her weight and the feeling of her center against her ass... it all felt so good. 

“Five...Six.” She knew that she wasn’t going to make so she tried to speed up her counting wondering if Alex would allow it. She did so she kept it up. 

“Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten!” On ten, she came and she came hard, releasing a river of fluid all over Alex’s hand, wrist and all over the bedsheets. She cried out and collapsed onto the bed, feeling like she was floating. Somewhere in her brain she felt Alex curl around her, stroking her hair and her body with gently movements, telling her how amazing she was, and other things that were meant to comfort. She smiled when she felt a kiss on her cheek. It took several minutes for her to come back to her self, and when she did she found her girlfriend looking at her maskless. Her eyes were shining with love and concern, and she looked so cute that Maggie wanted to kiss her, but she wasn’t sure if she could move. 

“You ok?” Alex asked. “That wasn’t too rough was it?” 

“No, baby.” Maggie said, breathlessly and with a grin. “That was perfect. Thank you.” 

Alex gave her a hesitant grin. “No thank you… I’ve never done something like that before… I think I learned that I like it.” 

“Well, you're surprisingly good at it.” Maggie said, gesturing at the mess she made. She reached over and smoothed the famous Danvers crinkle from Alex’s forehead. “Just imagine what you would be like if we did this more often.” 

Alex just smiled and leaned over to give Maggie a kiss. “Maybe.” Although her eyes were defiantly saying yes. “What do you say we go get you cleaned up and have a snack and maybe we can give it another try?” 

“Yes, BattleGirl.” Maggie said teasingly, and then they both laughed as they got up and headed for the bathroom. But before they got though the door, Maggie paused a random thought suddenly hitting her brain hard. “Wait a minute... if you’re BattleGirl then that means that... holy hell, Kara Danvers is Supergirl!” Alex just laughed and pulled Maggie into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of 3 chapters I’m going to publish today. I think it’s obvious that this wont be finished by the end of October (since that’s today) but I’m still going to work on this along with my other stuff. Thanks for your patience once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other ones to come.


	14. Day 14: Public (Rated E) See notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Public
> 
> When Alex goes into rut early, she needs Maggie’s help to get out of an uncomfortable situation at Karaoke Night. 
> 
> See Notes for Chapter Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Alex is an Alpha and Maggie is an Omega) hand-job, public sex. If I miss anything please let me know.**

Kara had tried all evening to get her sister to tell her what was wrong. 

“Nothing Kara… I’m just tired.” Alex said for the 1,000th time and finally Kara decided to drop it. While Alex wasn’t always an eager participate in Karaoke night, she at least had a good time drinking and picking on the song choices of those around her. But tonight she just sat nursing her beer, looking more and more closed off with every possible second. Kara hoped that when Maggie got there she might be able to figure out what was wrong with her sister. 

Kara gently gave Alex a kiss on the head and the left her alone to go order some snacks from the bar. Alex jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she dug it out with a wince. It was Maggie. **I’m on my way, love… just try to breathe ok. -M**

Alex didn't reply. Instead she just fumed inside mad at herself for not going home when she saw the signs. She thought that she had one more day before her rut hit, and now she didn’t know what to do. The air was heavy with the scent of all kinds of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas and the scent of them all made her edgy and horny. Her cock was already at full mast in her pants, hard and leaking and she wanted nothing more than to get out of here, but she was scared and embarrassed to move or to do anything about her situation. She hoped that Maggie would be able to help her with the solution. 

Her Alpha was upset at her shame and in turn she was upset with her Alpha for having no shame, so needless to say she was conflicted. The sound of the bell above the door seemed louder than everything to her sensative ears and it made her jump. Then she relaxed some as the familiar scent of her mate reached her nose before she saw Maggie elbow her way through the crowd. 

“Hi there, love.” Maggie said, giving her a kiss. “You ok?” She whispered softly. 

“No.” Alex confessed softly. “This is really stupid… I should have known better.” 

“It’s ok.” Maggie smoothed her hand down Alex’s hair and placed a tiny kiss on her neck. “Things like this happen sometimes.” Alex’s cycle was bound to be out of whack since this was her first rut since they found out about the baby. Her mate was more protective and more hyper sensitive to anything that the Alpha thought was a threat. 

Maggie sniffed the air realizing that for one Alex was masking her scent (a good thing since an Alpha in rut like this was probably going to cause a panic, and for two if Alex could smell all of this, then no wonder why her body was going nuts. 

Maggie took a seat next to her mate and leaned close. She looked around and hoped that their body language wouldn’t give away what they were about to do. “Here let me help you.” 

Alex’s lower half was well covered by the table and Maggie figured they would be safe as long as no looked closely. She ran her hand up Alex’s thigh and up to her cock, cupping her bulge through her jeans. Maggie raised an eyebrow at her mate, when she realized how hard and how ready she was. _That must be painful._ Alex let out a small high pitched whine, and Maggie ran her free hand down her head once more. 

“Shh, baby. I got you.” 

They both jumped when Kara suddenly appeared behind them. 

“Maggie hey!” The blonde said coming over to give her sister in law a half hug with one arm. Maggie took her hand off of Alex’s face to return the hug even as she unbuttoned Alex’s jeans with her other. 

“Now that you are here, maybe you can talk Alex into singing. She’s been a party pooper all night.” Kara said. 

“Maybe later. I just want to sit with her for a bit. My stomach doesn’t quite feel right.” Maggie said softly. 

“Oh ok. How’s the baby?” 

“Good. The Doctor says that our baby is growing right on schedule, and that they are going to be tall.” Maggie moved her free hand down to rub her stomach where the baby bump was just barely visible. 

Kara grinned. “That’s amazing.” She went to say something more but someone called her name from across the bar and she excused herself. Maggie let out a tiny breath and then placed another tiny kiss on Alex’s neck, as she gently freed Alex’s hard cock from her underwear. She ran her hand down the length and she felt Alex shift slightly. 

“No baby. Don’t move. You have to stay still.” Maggie said. Alex nodded and Maggie moved her hand once more. 

She moved her fist up and down, slowly working Alex to her first orgasm of the night. Maggie knew that if she could make Alex come now that her mate would finally be ok to go home where they could make love in peace. 

She felt Alex’s cock grow even harder like steel in her hands and she wished that she could taste it right now. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Maggie whispered into her ear. “I think you like this don’t you? Me fucking you while we are surrounded by all of these people…. knowing we could get caught at any time. It turns you on even more. You’re so hard right now… I wish I could put you into my mouth.” 

Alex let out another whine, and Maggie could tell by the glassy look in her eyes that her mate was close. She discreetly grabbed a napkin off of the table and put it into Alex’s hand. Then she guided Alex’s hand to the head of her cock, never letting up on her strokes. She felt Alex’s body tense and her cock twitch. 

“Yes, that’s it baby. Come for me, Alpha. Give me your seed.” Maggie kissed her neck then licked her earlobe, biting down on it gently as she felt Alex come, her hot sticky come shooting all over the napkin. She kept up her movements wanting her mate to give her everything she had in her. “Yes baby, keep going.” Alex grunted softly as she felt another stream leave her. 

“I wish I was inside of you right now…” Alex said softly. 

“I wish that too.” Maggie said. “When you are done, let’s get you cleaned up and then let’s go home.” 

They waited a few more minutes and then Alex relaxed slightly, feeling her cock start to soften. She felt Maggie gently tuck her back into her pants, and zip her jeans back up slowly, making sure not to get her sensitive flesh caught in the metal teeth. 

Then her mate balled up the napkin and moved to the trash can to throw it away. She made sure to bury it deep, hoping nobody would notice it. (That’s all that they needed would be for another Alpha to get territorial while they were trying to get out of there.) Maggie returned to her side, kissing her hair and wrapping an arm around her in a hug. 

“Go get cleaned up, baby. Then we can go home.” 

Alex nodded slowly, feeling a little tired now that her rut was temporarily sated for the moment. She got up and then paused, turning back to Maggie to kiss her fully on the mouth. 

“I love you. Thanks for coming to my rescue.” 

Maggie grinned. “Anytime, Love. You know I always got your back.” 

“More like my cock.” Alex whispered teasingly into her ear. Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“That was lame Danvers… now go, babe… before I have to pee.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Alex kissed her once more and then headed for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with the chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and be looking for the last chapter of day to be posted in a couple of hours. I hope that you all are having a great Halloween.


	15. Day 15: Sixty-Nine (Rated E) See notes for Chapter Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15:Sixty-Nine
> 
> On a rare day off for both of them Alex decides to start of the morning right for them both with breakfast in bed. (*wink*) 
> 
> See chapter notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First of all, I apologize for the cheesy summary. I just couldn’t help myself.) **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha and Alex is an Omega) 69, blow job, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, sexy talk, and swallowing. As always, if I missed anything let me know.**

Alex hit the snooze button on the alarm, and groaned as she rolled over. She had forgotten to turn the damn thing off, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now that she was wake. She thought about getting up and making coffee, but the feeling of the warm body of her Mate curled around her quickly squashed that idea. 

She yawned and curled closer to Maggie, deciding to just enjoy laying here for a while. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when she felt Maggie’s hips press into her back and something hard and firm rub up against her that she got a different idea. Quietly she rolled over and grinned when she saw the tent that her mate was making in the blankets. 

Maggie was moving her hips slowly, her hand wrapped around her cock in her sleep and she was grunting a little like she always did when she was having a sexy dream. Alex loved looking at her when she was like this, her Alpha always seem so primal and powerful and it made Alex instantly wet. As much as she didn’t want to wake her Alpha from her dream, she knew that she couldn’t wait another moment to have her in mouth. 

“Babe!” She said, gently rubbing her hand over Maggie’s face. Her mate frowned and let out a tiny growl. It made Alex smile as she tried again. 

“Baby wake up, you are dreaming.” 

Maggie’s brown eyes opened slowly, and she groaned when she realized what she had been doing. “Oh fuck.” She whispered, never letting up on her hand motions. She knew that she wouldn’t last long if she just kept going. 

“Good morning to you too.” Alex said kissing her, as she moved her down to join Maggie’s. “That must have been some dream. Were you close?” 

“Yes, and Yes. I dreamed that you were giving me head in your office at the DEO, I promised to return the favor after I came in your beautiful mouth.” Maggie said, lifting her free hand to caress Alex’s lips. “But I woke up before I could come.” 

“How about I make you come now… and while I make you come, you make me come?” Alex suggested. After all it was their day off, and they had no other plans then to be with each other. She could think of no better way to start the day with them bringing each other pleasure. 

“You mean breakfast in bed?” Maggie teased. She gently laid back and let go of her cock so that Alex could move so that she was turned the opposite way and was straddling her face. “I like that idea.” She was surprised by how wet Alex was already. “Were you dreaming too, or were you watching me again?” She knew how much Alex liked that. 

“I was watching you. I love seeing you get yourself off… it’s so sexy.” Alex said, before she leaned down to lick the tip of Maggie’s cock. It was her favorite part if she had to pick one, and she loved the feeling as it went inside of her. Maggie was leaking pre-come and Alex sucked at the tip wanting more a taste. 

Maggie groaned forgetting anything else for a second other than the feeling of Alex’s tongue on her cock. Then she stretched a little, and placed tiny kitten licks on Alex’s folds before diving in and sucking her clit into her mouth. 

Alex groaned around Maggie’s cock and the vibrations sent shivers down Maggie’s spine. She felt Alex take more of her inside her mouth, and she hissed against Alex’s clit as Alex began moving her mouth up and down her shaft going lower and lower with every thrust. The sounds of slurping, wet flesh meeting wet flesh, moans of pleasure and heavy breathing fill the room. 

Alex lost track of time, all she was focus on the feeling of Maggie’s cock in her mouth. The tip hit the back of her throat and she let out a muffled groan at the feeling. At the same time, Maggie entered her with two fingers and began thrusting hard as her lips and tongue made love to Alex’s clit. 

They both came at the same time, and Maggie kept up her motions prolonging Alex’s orgasm as Alex swallowed every drop of come that Maggie shot down her throat. The feeling of Alex swallowing and that sensation on the head of her cock was almost too much to bear and Maggie shot another load down Alex throat. 

After a couple of minutes they pulled back and Alex gulped in a deep breath. 

“You ok?” Maggie asked, making sure that Omega hadn’t hurt herself. 

“Yeah.” Alex said hoarsely. She curled her body around Maggie, and grabbed her softening cock in her fist, just wanting to be close. “That was a perfect way to wake up.” 

Maggie kissed her head. “Yes it was. Do you want to sleep some more or do you want me to make breakfast?” 

Alex yawned feeling very sleepy after her orgasm. “Sleep, then I want to wake up to your cock inside me and then breakfast, after which we make love all day.” She said. 

Maggie laughed. “Sounds like the perfect day.” She kissed Alex’s head once more and then her lips before laying her head down back on her pillow. Soon they both were asleep once more, dreaming of a day filled with much love, laughter and of course sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter by leaving a comment below. I’ve really enjoyed reading your comments and note that one day I will be able to reply to them again. Thanks for your continuing patience on everything, I’ve hit a bit of slump, but I’m determined to finish this. Thanks for reading!


	16. Day 16: Masks (Rating E) See chapter notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the evening of her 21st birthday sparks fly between Alpha Princess Maggie Sawyer, and the Kingdom’s most famous Omega Knight Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega), hand-job, cunnilingus, doggie-style, breeding, mating, biting, first time, hurt/comfort, and some negative thoughts about Omega’s and a little bit of ‘slut’ shaming and patriarchal nonsense (It’s not really bad but it’s in there, so I’m warning it just to be safe.) As always If I missed anything let me know.**

Maggie paced back and forth down the hallway outside the ballroom door. “Are you ready Your Grace?” The doorman asked. She nodded and he opened the doors and announced her presence. 

“ Presenting Her Royal Highness, Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom.” The room went silent as everyone but the King and Queen bowed as she entered. She made her way through the room and stopped before the throne. 

“Father. Mother.” She acknowledged, bowing before them before taking her seat. They greeted her with a smile and the the King rose from the throne to address the room. 

“Welcome one and all, The Crown is delighted that you all could join us for this celebration of my daughter’s 21st birthday. As tradition, every Omega in the land has been invited in hopes that the Princess will find her future mate and consort here tonight, so that the line of succession can be preserved and our kingdom prevail. So please enjoy yourselves and may the gods bless you with favor.” He said, raising his glass of wine. Then he sat as the room erupted in noise as conversation and music began to flow once more. 

Maggie slouched in her seat and scowled. “I can’t believe you are making me do this.” She said softly so no one else could hear them. 

“It’s tradition!” The King said irritably. “It’s been that way for our family for hundreds of years. It’s what keeps our family strong. We don’t have the luxury of love… no matter how you wish it would be so!” He paused, trying to control his temper. 

“Now, get out there and find a mate, or so help me if I have to choose for you…” he threatened, knowing that the law required his daughter to find a mate or at least produce an heir before her 22nd birthday or there could be a challenge and her title pass to another. _There simply was not time for love… why couldn’t she understand that._

Maggie growled at him, but her Father refused to be baited into fight. He just turned his back and moved to talk with her mother who had been watching them with a sad expression. 

Maggie huffed under her breath and got up hastily. She grabbed a goblet of wine from a servant and gulped it down before reaching for another. _Let the games begin._ She thought as within the next breath she was bombarded by Omega’s (Men and Women alike) who were eager for her attention. The whole thing felt so fake and it went against everything she believed in, but she ground her teeth together and plastered on her fake smile (that she had a lifetime of perfecting) and in a flash was swallowed up into the crowd of bodies.  
  


The Queen watched her daughter with a sad expression. She felt torn. Her husband was right… this had been their way for a millennia and had been effective at building together strong families and a strong kingdom thus far. But at the same time, she had glimpses of her childhood of her summer loves and of the longing for something more. She had been lucky, her and her Mate had eventually fallen in love, but not every mating in their family had been blessed. Her parents couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other, and although she didn’t say it aloud she still to this day wondered how the King’s parents had managed to be close enough to even conceive a child. She wanted more for her daughter, and she longed for a way to be able to do just that. 

Movement near the back of the room caught her attention and she caught a glimpse of a standard on the tunic of one of the masked warriors that graced her halls this very evening. She smiled, and motioned for her bodyguard to come forward. 

“Yes, Your Majesty… what is your wish?” 

“Tell me, has the Black Sun arrived yet?” The Queen asked the woman in front of her. 

“No, My Queen. Shall I fetch her?” The Guard asked, suddenly realizing what the Queen was doing. 

“Yes… and do so with haste. It won’t do to have the best fighter in the land and the most famous Omega at that, not be present on this momentous occasion.” The Queen said, a slight grin coming over her features. She shared a secret smile with her guard and then the guard bowed. 

“It will be done, My Queen.” The Guard said, before melting into the crowd. 

The Queen just watched her go, and prayed to the gods that they would bless her plan and forgive her for meddling just this once. 

The Guard didn’t have to go far before she found the Black Sun… as the Omega was literally running towards her. 

“I know, I know… I’m late.” Alex Danvers or the Black Sun as most people called her (for the unique color of shiny black armor armor that she wore into battle.) 

“The Queen was asking for you.” Vasquez said, holding her hand out in greeting for Alex to take. She resisted the urge to smile, knowing that she was one of the few who knew that the warrior had a crush on the Princess. 

“Really?” Alex did a double take. “Why?” 

“Why…” Vasquez scoffed. “You’re the most famous Omega in the land… it would seem strange if you missed this party. Besides, I think the Queen is rooting for you to win over the Princess.” 

It was Alex’s turn to scoff, suddenly feeling embarrassed that her feelings were so clear. _She was a warrior not a bard, Love was for fairy tales._ “One would think that they would want someone of my reputation to stay far away from their daughter…” She frowned, knowing what the tales were about her prowess in bed. She wasn’t as much of a player as the tales made her out to be, but she had a past, one that the older she got the more she regretted the things that she had done. _Even if the Princess could love me, she wouldn’t want me. We are too different, society wouldn’t accept us._

“Alex…” Vasquez put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, but Alex shrugged it off. 

“I’m alright. I’m just getting to old for these games. It’s time I retired and settled down on a farm somewhere, marry someone,have a few pups and live my life in peace.” Alex said softly. “But I guess I should do as the Queen commands and rescue her daughter at least for this night. I’ll see you later Vas…” Alex gave her friend a nod and before Vasquez could act, the Warrior had disappeared into the ballroom.  
  


Alex spotted the Princess in a dark corner of the room, surrounded by people who were all clambering for her attention. Alex was struck as she always whenever she saw her by how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair had been tied back into a braid, and she was dressed in a green tunic and gold pants.A black mask shaped like a raven covered her face, so that only her eyes shown. _She is a vision, but she looks so miserable and sad._

Alex’s heart went out to her, knowing what it felt like to be trapped by society. She had worked to whole life to break her way out of the box that Omegas had been kept in. She was a warrior and a good one at that, and she was a lover, both of those broke with convention. Omegas were suppose to be the peacemakers and the virginal creatures who couldn’t do anything without a big strong Alpha to guide them through life. She supposed that there was pressure on Alpha’s to think and act a certain way too, although she hadn’t really thought about it before. 

Deciding that she had done enough thinking, she moved over to where the Princess was and made her way through the crowd. She stopped right in front of her and bowed slightly. “Your Grace…Happy Birthday.” 

“Thank you. You may rise.” The Alpha’s voice was like beautiful music to Alex’s ears and she felt her Omega perk up slightly in her chest. Alex did as she was told. She could feel the Princess’ eyes on her, looking her over and Alex sucked in a breath and stood a little straighter. When the Princess looked away and then back, Alex stuck out her hand. 

“May I have this dance, Your Grace?” Alex asked, hearing the gasps from the crowd. It was unconventional for the Omega to ask the Alpha to dance, but Alex didn’t care. She figured that the Princess could use a few minutes to herself and this was the best way to pull her away from the mob of people. Alex saw the Princess smile at her, and she was almost blinded by it’s brilliance. 

“You may, Black Sun.” Maggie answered, taking the outstretched hand, feeling a blush come to her cheeks as their skin brushed. She heard the crowd gasp again at the revelation of who the masked woman in front of her was. Maggie had known from the start who that figure striding towards her had been, there was no mistaking the power in her stride and the kindness in her eyes, when she spoke. Not to mention that her Alpha had reacted for the first time all evening, recognizing an Omega of it’s equal that sparked its attention. _She is so beautiful and she doesn’t even know it._ Her eyes roamed over Alex’s body, taking in the sight of her well muscled body and firm breasts. Maggie shook her head to clear it and focused on walk, lest she trip over her own feet. 

They walked through the crowd of people, which parted like the sea for them and took their place on the dance floor. The band struck up a slow tune, and they began to dance.  
  


Alex let Maggie lead, feeling like she had already bucked tradition enough for the day. “Are you enjoying your party, Your Grace?” 

Maggie nodded. “As much as I can be.” Maggie wished that she could be anywhere else other than here, but at least Alex treated this like a normal ball. She wasn’t trying to butter her up nor was she only interested in schmoozing Maggie as a way to advance her rank. She genuinely seemed interested in what Maggie had to say and it threw her off. 

“You were late. Was everything ok?” Maggie asked softly. Alex blushed. 

“Yes. I overslept if you can believe it.” 

Maggie laughed. “Really?” 

“Really. It was my first time sleeping in a bed in almost a year. My command got back to the Castle really late last night. I was just too comfy, and exhausted I guess.” Alex replied, her face red all the way up to her ears. Maggie thought it was cute, but then she realized what she thinking and pushed the thought away. _Why is it so easy to be with her... by the gods it feels like we are the only two people in the room._ The song changed slightly and she twirled Alex around gently before dipping her almost on to her knee. Their eyes met and Maggie could almost feel and see the pull between them. 

The idea scared her so much that she almost dropped the Knight on the floor, but she quickly recovered. “Are you alright, Princess?” Alex asked. 

“Yes… Sorry. This is why I don’t usually dance.” Maggie tried to push it off as nothing, but she could tell by Alex’s expression that she felt it too. “I should have let you lead.” She grumbled, annoyed by her Alpha. Her rut wasn’t far off, and she felt the desire swirl in her belly, as she took in the smell of the strong Omega in front of her. Rationally, the Omega would make a good mate, and their children would be strong, but Maggie didn’t want someone to just fuck during her rut … she wanted a partner and a soulmate. The Black Sun’s reputation preceded her, and she knew that Knight wasn’t the type to settle down. _Does she even know what loving someone means? Or is she all about the pleasure for her, the thrill of conquering those who wouldn’t normally like being conquered? I’ve waited for the right woman years, and held off my Alpha this long, I will not throw that all away just because she smells good!_ The thought made her angry and she growled softly. 

“It’s ok. I think you make a good lead.” Alex said softly. “I’m enjoying our dance and your company, Your Grace.” Alex sensed her sudden change of mood, and she tried to get the Princess to smile again. _That smile is to die for._

Maggie smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes which were as cold as ice. “You are too kind, Black Sun, but I think we all know about the company that you keep.” As soon as she said it, Maggie regretted her words, especially when the Omega’s face fell, and she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes, before the knight masked it. The song ended and as the last note fell, Alex took a step back. Maggie shivered, suddenly feeling cold where there was once warmth. 

“Thank you for the Dance, your Grace.” Alex said, her voice calm and controlled even though on the inside she was torn between rage and tears. She bowed and then turned and disappeared into the crowd before Maggie could stop her. For the rest of the night, the crowd was aware that the Princess was slowly withdrawing and at one point had disappeared entirely. The King and Queen sent Vasquez to look for her, but the Princess was nowhere to be found.  
  


The next night, the King and Queen summoned Alex into the throne room. She was dressed in full armor and her sword clanged against her side as she walked down the aisle to formally appear in front of them. She bowed and waited for them to acknowledge her. 

“Arise.” The King said and waited for her to stand up before continuing. “What the gods names above happened last night?” He demanded, his tone angry and serious. 

“What do you mean Sir?” Alex asked a little confused. 

“Our daughter. She was last seen dancing with you and then after that no one can recall where she was or who she was with.” The Queen said, her tone a bit softer than her Husband’s. “We were hoping that you would know where she ran off too.” 

“I do not Your Majesty. I took my leave and she didn’t follow me out.” Alex said, still a bit hurt by the words the Princess said last night. She had thought that things were going well with the Princess and she had felt a connection between them as if Maggie had seen the person that she was inside and not who she pretended to be. To have her past thrown back in her face like that, hurt irrationally, and she tried to push it down and focus on the job ahead. 

The King and Queen shared a look, and the King let out a sigh. “If I may be blunt, you were the first and only person at the ball, who made her smile, and then you left. What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Alex said not wanting to go into it. “Just a misunderstanding.” 

The King grunted suspecting more than that. He opened his mouth to order Alex to tell him, but his wife elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s none of our business what happened. We just wanted to ask if you would help find her. I imagine despite what happened last night you are the only person that she would be okay with seeing. I suspect she is rather sore at us after making her go though last night.” The Queen interjected. 

“I know we have no right to ask you and I won’t be disappointed if you said no after what ever happened between the two of you, but would you help us?” 

Alex sighed. A part of her wanted to say no and to just walk away and let the Alpha princess fend for herself. But she couldn’t deny that she felt that spark last night and that all night long her Omega has been longing for her. 

“I will go.” Alex said. “Do you have any idea where she might run off to… some place she likes to go to get away?” 

“There is a cave about half up the mountain. I know she spent a lot of pass summers exploring it with friends.” The Queen said. “Thank you.” She whispered softly, feeling tears prick her eyes. “You are a good soul Alex Danvers.” 

Alex bowed and took her leave. As she left she could hear the King and Queen arguing about something, but she didn’t pay them much attention. 

She was too busy thinking about what she was going to do when she found the Princess and more importantly what she was going to say to her when she did find her.  
  


It was almost sunset when Alex finally reached the cave. She breathed hard and leaned against the wall, her body rebelling. Her heat had arrived suddenly and unexpectedly and she groaned in frustration. As a warrior she tended to be to hard on her body and her heats came sporadically as a consequence. 

_Great, Just Great._ She thought to herself. _Of all the days and of all times for my body to decide that it wants to be normal. Ugh._ She tried not think about the fact that it was the Alpha’s presence yesterday and their connection that may have triggered her cycle. She also tried not to think about if the Princess was in rut at this very moment. The thought made her wet, but she told her body to behave and tried to ignore her wandering thoughts. 

Alex took a deep breath and then drew her sword before going into the cave. She didn’t know what to expect and she wanted to be prepared in case the Alpha had laid a trap or was waiting for someone to approach. Knowing that she should announce her intentions that she was going in, she said loudly. “Princess, It’s the Black Sun. Your parents set me to find you… Are you here?” 

No answer, save for a tiny growl and small spurt of fire that made Alex jump. A tiny Dragon rushed at her, wings unfurled, nostrils flaring with smoke. She (based upon the color) was a about a year old and she had her teeth bared at Alex ready to strike if the warrior made a move. Alex froze and lowered her weapon. 

“Hey, girl.” She said, stretching out her hand for the Dragon to smell. It hissed at her, but Alex didn’t retract her hand. “I’m guessing you are the Princess’s protector, aren’t you?” 

The Dragon’s yellow eyes watched her closely and Alex knew that she could understand every word that was spoken aloud. Alex sighed. “I mean her no harm girl. I just want to make sure she’s alright. Her parents are worried, and I guess I am too.” 

The Dragon made a small chirping noise as if she wanted Alex to elaborate, and Alex complied. “She’s under a lot of pressure to mate well, and I guess I understand that. My whole life I’ve been told that as an Omega I wasn’t good enough. I’ve worked very hard to break out of the box that I was born into. I imagine it’s the same for her, only I’m not the next one in line to rule all of us.” Alex paused. 

“I’m not going to lie and say that she didn’t hurt me with her words yesterday, especially when I felt that bond between us, but I understand that she may have been scared. I’m scared too.” Alex winced as another cramp rolled through her belly. “I’ve never felt before what I feel when I’m with her, it’s like suddenly the whole world makes sense.” 

The Dragon took a step towards her and then another, and Alex smiled as the Dragon nudged her belly with it’s head. She scratched the scales behind her ears and listened as the Dragon purred slightly. She jumped when a voice suddenly spoke. 

“I didn’t mean it you know… and I’m sorry.” Maggie said, taking a step out of her hiding place behind a rock formation. “I should have never said what I did, and I hope that you will forgive me. It’s no excuse, but you are right I am scared.” Maggie walked over to Alex and stopped right in front of her, reaching out a hand to pet the Dragon. Their hands brushed again and they both felt the spark once more. 

“I want love, Alex… I…” The Princess’ voice faded as Alex’s hand closed over her’s. “I don’t want to wake up ten years from now and realize that I’m married to a stranger. I want to wake everyday with my best friend. I know that sounds strange but…” 

“No it doesn't. I get it. I do.” Alex said, softly rubbing her thumb over the back of the Princess’ hand. “I want that too.” She took a breath. “I’ve spent years trying to find it, and I’ve made some decisions that I regret. But I’ve realized this past year that I've changed and I no longer want to be the person that I once was. I want a life of my own, a mate, a couple of kids and land to call my home. You may not believe me but, it’s the truth.” 

“Sounds like we both want more out of life than what we have been dealt.” Maggie said, moving her body closer. She could smell Alex’s heat now and it drove her wild. She felt her body react, and her cock grow hard in her pants. Maggie wondered if they should be doing this, but everything about this felt right, Alex felt right. “You can feel this right? I’m not just imagining it?” Maggie asked shyly, as she felt Alex’s hands come around her body pulling her closer. 

“Yes. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Alex confessed. “Your touch last night made me go into heat. I haven’t experience one in years.” 

“I usually can push down my rut, much to my Alpha’s annoyance but your call was just too strong. My Alpha keeps telling me that you are the one, so maybe I should start listening.” Maggie said, running her fingers down Alex’s cheek, then down her neck to her chest. She felt Alex’s body arch into the touch and she growled softly. 

“More listening… less talking… and just kiss me for the gods sake.” Alex whispered and so Maggie did. 

The first brush of their lips was gentle and hesitant, but it quickly grew hot and heated. Maggie ran her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and Alex quickly welcomed her inside, pulling her body closer so that their hips were flush against one another. 

Alex could feel Maggie’s cock brush against her and she moaned into the kiss. Gently she reached out a hand to touch her, but Maggie quickly grabbed it. 

“Not yet. Let me take care of you first.” She whispered. “Come here.” Maggie led Alex back into a deeper part of the cave, to where Maggie had sent up camp. There was a fire and the smell of burning wood filled the air. Alex moaned again when she caught sight of Maggie’s bed roll, feeling her heat take over her mind and body. 

“Shh.” Maggie placed a gentle kiss along her temple. “Just relax.” 

Gently she guided Alex down to the bedroll and covered her over while she got a few things. Alex didn’t realize it yet, but the climb up the mountain and her heat sweat had left her almost dangerously cold. It wasn’t until Maggie had touched her that she realized that Alex was freezing. 

Quickly she poured some warm spiced wine and brought it over to Alex to drink slowly, then she started undressing. She felt Alex’s Omega react to the sight of her naked body and her scent changed becoming more and more harder to resist. But she did and she ignored her Alpha’s demain just to take her. Getting naked wasn’t about sex,( at least not at the moment), it was about getting Alex warm. Gently she pulled back the blanket and helped Alex get undressed, before crawling into the pile of furs next to her and covering them both over with the blanket. 

Alex snuggled up to her, and rubbed her head on her chest. She went to kiss Maggie’s breast and to take her nipple into her mouth but Maggie gently shook her head no before she could. Alex pouted for a moment, her Omega confused, but then shivered slightly. She realized what exactly was going on and Maggie was doing. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she snuggled closer. They both watched as the baby dragon came over and curled up on top of them, letting her warm body add to the pile. 

“Thank you.” Alex said resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

Maggie just smiled and kissed her head. “Just rest.” She whispered, watching as Alex closed her eyes.  
  


A few hours later, Alex woke up, feeling hot. Maggie was asleep next to her and the Dragon was curled up at their feet. Alex stretched slightly, suddenly aware that she was naked and that Maggie was naked too. Maggie’s cock was hard and erect, and Alex could feel it pressed against her side. She wondered how Maggie could sleep like that, and slowly she turned and reached out to lightly touch the tip with her finger. 

Maggie let out a small grunt and then smile, opening her eyes as she did so. “What are you doing Omega?” She asked teasingly. 

“Returning the favor.” Alex replied, as she ran her fingers up and down the firm shaft. Maggie was leaking pre-come and she looked like she was on the verge of exploding. Just a few sure gentle strokes and Alex was sure that she could make the Alpha come in her hand. She wondered if Maggie would let her. “Is this ok?” 

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes, letting the Omega have her way with her. Alex grinned and moved so that she could get a better grip on Maggie’s cock. It was pure perfection, big and thick, and just looking at it made her wet. She felt Maggie’s hand trail gently up her back and then down coming to rest at the base of her spine. 

She kept up her hand movements, focusing on the head for a few strokes and then working her way back down. The Princess was like putty in her hands, and the sight of her lost to her pleasure was taking her own arousal to new heights. 

“I’m close.” Maggie whispered moving her hips to thrust into Alex’s fist. 

“Good, come all of my hand.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her, and then she slipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. 

Maggie jerked her hips once and with a soft sound, spilled her seed into Alex’s hand. 

Alex pulled away with a grin, watching as another spurt of come coated her palm. “Oh you are perfect.” 

Maggie groaned, “Shit, that feels good.” She blushed softly. “I haven’t done this in a while.” _Or ever... but she wasn’t ready to admit that yet, even to the person that she was realizing was the other half of her soul._

“Don’t apologize.” Alex said, letting go of Maggie’s cock to lick her come off of her hand. “You taste good.” 

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat, at the sight and it took her a second to remember how to breathe. Then her brain caught up with her, and she rolled them over with a growl, pulling Alex on top of her. 

She could feel Alex’s wetness against her stomach and she longed for a taste of her own. She motioned for Alex to move up, and the Omega purred in delight, and quickly moved to straddle her face. Maggie helped her shuffle so that her weight was on her knees on either side of Maggie’s head, then the Alpha ran her tongue though Alex’s folds, delighted at her scent and the taste of her. 

“Oh, Maggie.” The Omega said. Maggie grinned at the desperation in Alex’s voice. She knew that Alex was close so she brought her quickly to an orgasm, not having the willpower to deny this Omega anything. 

She helped Alex climb off of her and then cuddled close until the Omega seemed to come back to herself. “You ok?” Maggie asked quietly. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah.” She said. “But I need you inside me now… do you think you are up to it?” Alex challenged with a grin. She could sense that her Omega was getting desperate for a tie and to be filled, and she could sense a growing restless in Maggie’s Alpha as well. This was different than any other heat she had been and she wondered if it felt the same to the Princess. 

Maggie growled and moved quickly to pin Alex to the floor, feeling her instincts take over, even as she scramble to figure out what to do. She felt the Omega grow limp in her grasp and she knew that she was free to do as she pleased. Gently she maneuvered them so that Alex was in the breeding position and taking her hard cock in hand she gently guided it into Alex’s center. They both moaned and Alex reached back to grabbed Maggie’s hips pulling her closer until she bottomed out and their hips were flush. But Maggie didn’t move, instead she leaned forward and nosed Alex’s neck, unable to resist her Alpha’s urge to scent her. She ran her tongue over Alex’s pulse point, and Maggie felt Alex’s hips start to move on their own, impaling herself on the hard shaft. _Oh gods that feels good._

“Yes do it!” Alex said, feeling her arousal grow impossibly stronger at the thought of Maggie biting her, of belonging to her for life. Her Omega shared with her the truth in that moment. _You’re in love with her Alex Danvers. You always been in love with her._ Her Omega reminded her. 

“Are you sure? This isn’t just your heat talking? Once we do this it can’t be undone?” She felt a bolt of fear and she froze, her cock still inside Alex. 

Without letting the Alpha pull away from her, Alex quickly moved to reassure her, “I’m sure, can’t you feel that this is different? This cycle is different. I feel like my whole life has been building to this moment. Every since we met when I was a lowly squire and even though you never looked at me twice at me, I could feel something then.” Alex couldn’t call it love, not yet, not out loud. _It was too soon._

Maggie blushed. “I did look twice, if we are confessing our secrets. You are so beautiful you know.” She brushed back a lock of Alex’s hair, sensing the bond between them now as if it was right in front of her. _By the gods, she’s right this is different. This isn’t just a heat or a rut for us anymore, we are truly mating now._ “I can’t give you a farm in the middle of nowhere, but I can give you a Castle and a wife and mate who is immensely in love with you and a chance to make a difference without raising your sword.” _And I do love you , Alex Danvers. I love you so much. I’ve realized that I always have._

“That is all that I wish.” Alex said. She gently grabbed the base of Maggie’s cock and held her as she pulled away before changing positions. “There will be time to assume the traditional position later, right now I want to look you in the eyes when you bite me and when you come inside of me.” 

Maggie moaned as Alex straddled her lap and guided her cock back inside her warm center. Alex’s walls hugged her cock eagerly and Maggie could no longer resist the urge to move. Together they rocked in unison, the waves building higher and higher until Maggie felt that she was right on the edge of release. Her knot was pushing against Alex’s entrance with every thrust, slowing working it’s way inside. “I’m not going to last long.” She admitted, and Alex ran a calming hand down her back. 

She nosed Alex's neck once more. At the same time as her knot entered Alex’s body and sealed them together, her teeth broke Alex’s flesh and they were one in spirit as well. Three things then happened at once… First Maggie felt a bolt of pain followed by intense pleasure as Alex bit her in return. Second Alex came against her hard, her nails digging into her back as their eyes met. Third and final thing that happened was that the look in Alex’s eyes was enough to send Maggie over the edge and she felt the first spurt of come leave her as she sighed. 

Alex whined happily, feeling her Alpha paint her walls and fill her womb with come. She felt warm and happy and she snuggled against her Alpha’s chest, as she felt another gush of warmth from Maggie’s cock. Even with her heat, Alex wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Maggie’s seed would take this time, but the idea of having pups excited her. Feeling as if her dreams had finally come true, she fell asleep against Maggie’s chest and dreamed of a life with her new mate. 

Maggie cradled Alex’s body protectively against her chest. She was still coming, and she knew it would be a while before her knot went down and they were no longer tied together. She felt the bite on her neck and she smiled at the slight ache. She was mated now, and for the first time, she finally felt peace at the idea of it, instead of fear. Her mating had been everything she had wanted it to be and she knew that the gods had blessed her, and had given her love and a soulmate. She whispered a prayer of thanks to them and made a note in her mind to give an offering later at the temple. Then she settled down with her mate and slept, just as the sun rose over the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really enjoyed writing this one, but I’m not 100% happy with it for some reason. My goal was to play around with some of the tropes regarding A/B/O which I get may be a little strange, and I’m not sure if it worked. I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway, and let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!


	17. Day 17: Hand-Job (Rating E) See Chapter Notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a little frisky on a road trip to Midvale. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rating E! See Chapter Notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex), hand-job, blow-job, masturbation, mutual masturbation, messy sex, car sex, and dirty talk. I think I got all of the warnings, but If I missed one let me know.**
> 
> Note All mistakes are my own in this one, my beta reader hasn’t read this one yet.

“Quit teasing me, babe.” Maggie said, moving Alex’s hand away from her thigh. “Or you are going to make me run us off of the road!” 

Alex grinned mischievously. “Come on. I bet I can make you come right here right now. I believe you put Car Sex/Hand-Job on your sexual bucket list when we took that stupid quiz last year.” 

Maggie licked her lips, knowing that yeah this was a fantasy of hers and they were on a deserted stretch of road. Plus they were in Alex’s SUV with the tinted windows. 

“I can tell you are hard right now… won’t coming in my hand feel so good.” Alex whispered, putting her lips to Maggie’s ear. That of course made Maggie harder still and she felt herself start to leak pre come, making her underwear wet. 

“God, Alex… do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“Maybe, but I can think of other uses for my mouth right now.” 

Maggie blushed at the dirty talk. She looked over at Alex before quickly looking back to the road. “What has gotten into you?” She sniffed the air wondering if maybe she missed Alex going into an early heat, but that wasn’t it this time. Her mate just wanted to play. 

“Nothing. I just want you.” Alex said, moving her hand back, and this time Maggie didn’t stop her. If Alex wanted to play, as long as they were safe about it, she would do whatever her Omega wanted. She shivered at the sound of the zipper as Alex’s nimble fingers unzipped her pants, and then she moaned lightly as her mate gently freed her cock from her boxers. She focused on the road,and surrendering her body to her mate and decided to let Alex do whatever she wanted. 

“Move your arm up some, babe.” Alex said, and Maggie did so, looking down just in time to see Alex bend down and put the head of her cock into her mouth. 

“Oh fuck.” Maggie said. She felt Alex lick and suck her way down her length and pull back, leaving a mess of saliva on her skin. 

“There… you should be wet enough now.” Alex said, replacing her mouth with her hand. “I told you, I want to see you come in my hand.” 

Maggie let out a tiny whimper as Alex started moving her hand up and down her shaft, and reached down with the other to cup her balls. They felt heavy and full, and Alex imagined them slapping against her skin when Maggie was inside of her. 

Maggie felt Alex’s tongue against her neck and then the Omega was whispering against her ear. “You smell close. Does my big strong Alpha want to come?” 

Maggie nodded, and Alex whispered again. “Pull over.” 

Maggie complied eagerly, pulling the SUV to the side of the road. They were surrounded by trees and it was completely quiet. 

Alex pulled her hands away, and Maggie growled unconsciously. Her Alpha annoyed at being denied. Alex frowned. “Just wait… I promise my hands will be back on you soon. I just need to do something first.” 

She unzipped the zipper on her jeans and pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles, before sitting back down in the seat. She opened her legs revealing her center for Maggie’s viewing pleasure. The Alpha sniffed the air, loving the scent of Alex’s arousal as it filled in nose and her lungs. She growled again, this time in pleasure as she watched as one of Alex’s hands moved between her legs, touching herself. Alex moaned as she gather wetness from her entrance, spreading towards her erect clit, before drawing slow small circles with the tip of her finger. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head for a second, her body rejoicing at getting some relief, then she composed herself and reached her other hand back towards Maggie’s cock, content on pleasure her too. 

“Fuck, Alex… you are so beautiful.” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her softly. Alex let out a growl of her own and gently bit the Alpha’s lip before pulling back. 

“So are you.” Alex whispered as she moved her fingers away from her clit and entered herself slowly with one and the pulled back almost immediately to add another. 

“Watch me… Watch me make myself come, as I make you come… but you have to wait… wait until I come before you do, or their will be consequences. Understood?” Alex said, breathlessly. 

Maggie nodded, eager to play this game. Then she moaned as Alex’s focused her movements, making sure that her thumb traced the pulsing vein, and that her fingers caressed the head of her cock with every up and down motion, even as she thrust her fingers harder into her center at the same time. 

Maggie watched her fingers as the thrust back and forth, dripping more and more arousal every time she pulled them out and then back in again. She could see the flush on Alex’s face and knew it wouldn’t be long. Before she could realize what she was doing, she reached her hand over and lightly circled Alex’s clit with her thumb. The Omega moaned for a second, and then remembering her game she took her hand off of Maggie to push her hand away. 

“No cheating” She growled. “Keep your hands to yourself Alpha, or I will make you drive all the way to Midvale, listening to me pleasure myself while you sit there hard and heavy with want. Don’t tempt me, Alpha.” Alex’s eyes were hard, and for a moment her Alpha wanted to make her submit, annoyed by the challenge that she saw there, but Maggie quickly put her Alpha back in it’s place and nodded, knowing that this was just a game. 

Alex’s face softened and she gave Maggie a lovely smile, before moving her hand back and started her movements again. Maggie closed her eyes and focused on not coming before her mate, knowing that she didn’t dare disobey her mate. 

She could hear Alex’s breathing start to change, as her mate got closer to the edge herself, and she gritted her teeth determined to hold on. A few minutes later, she heard Alex let out a sharp cry and she opened her eyes to see her mate falling over the edge as she came hard against her fingers. 

“Oh… Yes!” Alex cried, her body shaking as pleasure filled her. Somehow she kept up her movements and soon her cry was joined by her Alpha’s as Maggie came with a groan, shooting come all over Alex’s hand, her jeans and the steering wheel. 

“Alex.” Maggie whimpered as another gush burst forth. As Alex came down, she opened her eyes to see her mate, rutting in the her hand. She smiled at the mess the Alpha had made. 

She shivered as she removed her fingers from her center, and used her finger to gather a dollop of her mate’s white hot come, and brought it to the Alpha’s mouth. “Taste.” She whispered. Maggie opened her mouth and Alex slipped her come covered finger inside. Their come blended together to provide Maggie with a mouth watering flavor that coaxed another spurt of come to shoot out of her cock, making more of mess on the steering wheel and herself. 

“Fuck, Alex you taste so good.” Maggie said, pulling Alex over for a kiss so that she could taste for herself. 

“Yes, we do.” Alex said, dipping her tongue into Maggie’s mouth and then pulling back. Grinning mischievously she bend her head down to clean up her mate’s mess, licking and tasting every drop from Maggie’s cock and then using her fingers to help clean up the rest. When she was done, she leaned back in her seat with a sigh, trying to catch her breath. 

“Well, that was fun.” Alex said, after a moment. Maggie just grinned, and pulled her close. 

“Come here, I have another idea.” She said, motion for Alex to straddle her lap, steering wheel be damned as she pushed her seat back as far as it could go. 

Alex just grinned and climbed top of her mate, knowing it would be a while before they would get moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be published right after this one. Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Oh PS, for those of you that asked, I will be posted a part two for the masks story so be on the lookout for that later on in this series. Thanks for your feedback! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Glory Hole (Rating E) See Chapter Notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie goes undercover at Roulette’s Sex Club in order to infiltrate Cadmus’ Sex trafficking ring, little does she know that there is a surprise waiting for her behind the wall when she gets there. (Not the best summary sorry! I just don’t want to give anything away.) 
> 
> See Chapter Notes for Warnings! Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex) Glory holes, hand-job, blow-job, knotting, heat/rut cycle and pregnancy(or I guess trying to make a baby?) If I missed one let me know.**
> 
> In case you missed it, I did post a chapter right before this one, so If you haven’t read that one don’t forget to do so. Also this one has not been edited, as my beta reader hasn’t gotten a chance to read this one yet, so all mistakes are my own.

“Right this way.” Roulette said, motioning for Maggie to follow her. Maggie swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Nine months of undercover work had lead to this moment. She could almost picture the handcuffs closing around Roulette's wrists, and she held back a wicked grin. Roulette was just the flunky, Maggie wanted the bigger players and the money behind the sex trafficking ring, Cadmus. _I can’t believe that some of my tax dollars went to this mess._

Maggie sighed softly, suddenly fighting off a pang of homesickness. _Just a few more months and a few more ops and I can finally go home._ She thought to herself. She missed her mate something fierce. She had been away for nine months and only was able to talk to Alex a few times during that time over the phone. Her mate was on an undercover op as well, and that somehow made it worse. 

Roulette opened a heavy metal door and the Maggie’s nose crinkled at the smell of sex and the pheromones of various Alpha and Omega’s permeated the air. Her cock twitched in her pants and reminded her of why she was there, and of the part that she was playing. 

“Luisa tells me that you are a broken bond.” Roulette said casually. Maggie’s hand went up to rub where her bite mark was located on her shoulder. 

“Yes, she cheated on me.” The fake story still made Maggie sick every time she told it. As if Alex would cheat. “I was well within my rights to send her away.” 

“You are… and you are in rut. I can smell it.” Roulette said leaning close. Maggie resisted the urge to growl and move away, her Alpha did not want this woman in her space. “I have a good Omega for you. She’s new but she has potential to be one of our best. She seems like your type. Are you ok with trying her out, or do you want one of our more experienced Omega’s?” 

“No. That’s fine.” Maggie said, knowing that she wasn’t in a place to refuse. “I just want help for my rut… it’s bad this time. They told me this was place to go if I wanted good service.” She could hear sounds of pleasure filtering though the thin walls around them and she swallowed hard, feeling her cock twitch in her jeans. She felt gross and she wanted nothing more than to get out of here. Every instinct was screaming for her mate, but she fought it down, remembering that Captain Davis had said that he would work something out to get her the relief she needed, without blowing her cover or compromising her bond. 

“You were told the truth.” Roulette said, as she pulled back a curtain and motioned for Maggie to step into the cubicle. “Step in here and pick a hole. You can tell the Omega how you want it and they will be more than happy to oblige. You paid for two hours so you will have plenty of time to have them do whatever you want. Another member of my staff will be back when your time is up. All of Omega’s are clean and have been tested so feel free not to use a condom, but they are there if you want them along with some other things you might find enjoyable.” She waited for Maggie’s nod of understanding and then with a quick glance she stepped back and closed the curtain behind her.   
/  


Maggie ignored the items on the table, and scented the air, feeling her Alpha react to something that she could not see, and she was curious to know what it was. The full scent of an aroused Omega hit her hard, and she growled softly as her nostrils flared. Her mouth watered involuntarily at the smell of her, realizing that she recognized it. Knowing she was being watched, she quickly unzipped her jeans and took her cock into her hands. Then she stepped up to the hole, and shoved her cock inside. 

She felt warm calloused hands gently grip her, and she moaned in delight. “Are you surprised?” Alex said, softly. 

“Hell yes. What the hell are you doing here?” Maggie asked. “Can we talk freely?” Knowing that they had visual, but she wasn’t sure if there was audio. She felt Alex put some lube on her and kept up her motions, sliding her hand up and down the hard shaft. _God, I missed you._ Maggie thought. 

“Yes, but whisper just in case.” Alex’s voice was low, and sultry. She could tell that her mate was excited by the smell of her and was in heat. Maggie moaned at the thought of being inside her. 

“Remember that I told you that the DEO was sending me undercover… this is where they sent me. Luisa is another one of our undercover agents. She arranged for me to be here for this, so that it would look good for you and you wouldn’t get in trouble. The law won’t look down on two mated individuals fooling around at a strip club, at worse they can get us for is indecent exposure.” Alex said, never letting up on her motions. Maggie moaned, as Alex placed a few licks to the head of her cock, before pulling back. 

“How do you want me, Alpha?” Alex asked louder. 

“I want your mouth and then I want my knot inside of you. I want to fuck you.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Alex said, and Maggie could hear the heat and need in her voice. _She needs this probably just as much as I do. Damn I missed her, all of her. It’s been too damn long._

Maggie moaned as she felt Alex’s mouth on her again, moving with purpose with time instead of just to tease her. Although she couldn’t see her mate, she could picture her perfectly in her mind and the sounds she could hear though the wall, just made her want to come faster. 

“Yes, oh that feels amazing.” Maggie moaned, barely remembering not to call her babe. “You have a glorious mouth.” 

Alex moaned, and Maggie felt the vibration, which created another shiver of pleasure that went down her spine as Alex deepthroated her cock. 

“Oh yes.” Maggie bit her lip and thrust her hips lightly, trying not to choke her mate. 

Alex grinned, loving the feeling of her mate’s cock in her mouth. It had been so long, and then smell and feel of her like coming home. She couldn’t wait to have Maggie inside of her again. 

She felt the telltale signs that Maggie was close and she went a little faster until she felt her mate come in her mouth. 

“Shit.” Maggie said, her voice high and light with pleasure. She felt Alex swallow every drop of her seed and then her beautiful wife pulled back to rubbed her cheek against her thigh. 

“You taste good. I’ve missed that.” Alex said, placing small kisses over Maggie’s skin. She could hear Maggie breathing hard behind the wall and she wished that she could hold her. Taking Cadmus and the slave trade down was important of course, but she missed her mate so much. 

Lucky for them both an Alpha in rut had a quick recovery period and soon Maggie’s cock was back at it’s full mast, hard and heavy. 

“Inside…” Alex said. “I need you inside.” They adjust their positions finding a hole in the wall that worked best for them both. Alex turned around and knelt down so that her center was at the same height as the hole. She rocked back on her heels, allowing the head of Maggie’s cock to run though her folds, and over her clit. They both moaned. 

“Oh you feel good.” Maggie whimpered. Alex grinned and repeated the motion a few more times. Finally after a while, she gripped Maggie in her fist and guided the plump head to her entrance. Slowly Maggie pushed in, loving the feeling of being inside her mate again after being gone for so long. They both let out a long moan, feeling close and connected after months of being apart. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can last…” Maggie confessed. “You feel so perfect. I had forgotten this feeling, of warm wet walls and the way we fit together. Fuck.” She whispered thrusting hard, feeling her knot start to swell at the base of her cock. 

“It’s ok, babe.” Alex said. “I just need you right now. My body is aching for you, my love.” 

“Oh Alex.” Maggie said, not caring any longer that they were trying to be discreet. “I love you.” She whispered, working her knot gently into Alex’s body. It went inside easily sealing them together. Maggie continued to thrust with short powerful strokes feeling the pressure build. She was so close. 

“I love you too. Now come for me love, come inside me. Fill me up with your cock and your seed. My body wants to be bred, wants your pups.” Alex said, knowing the words would be enough to send her wife over the edge. And sure enough with a sharp cry, Maggie came and Alex sighed at the feeling of Maggie coming in her, warm and wet. It triggered her own orgasm and she felt content as she free fell into the stars, her body shaking with pleasure. 

“Yes.” Alex whispered as they rocked together, the motion soothing as Maggie continued to unload into her mate. 

Maggie could smell Alex’s scent change slightly and she sighed recognizing the smell of her scent mixing with Alex’s. Their bond was reaffirmed and Maggie felt herself relax. Then suddenly realizing that she had knotted her mate though a wall she grew concerned. “Baby, you ok? You comfortable?” She asked knowing that they were going to be tied for at least the next 20 minutes. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” Alex said softly. Maggie smiled at the happiness in it, that despite the circumstances her mate was happy to be with her. “I wish you were holding me… I miss that.” Alex confessed. 

“I miss that too.” Maggie said, with a sigh. “Soon my love soon.” 

They were quiet for a while, then Alex said, softly and almost sadly. “It’s been bad… these past few months. My heat I mean. Suppressants won’t work anymore, which is why J’onn had to figure out a way to get us to meet.” 

“Oh babe.” Maggie said, upset that her mate had been suffering while she had been away. Her ruts has been difficult to deal with alone, but with the help of drugs and her hand she had been able to make it though. This time though she hadn’t been able to take anything for it and it had been the worst she had in years. It made sense that her body was reacting to Alex’s even from far away. 

Then it hit her what it meant… “Holy shit.” Maggie said. “You mean…” She was almost at a loss for words. 

“Yes.” Alex said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but Hamilton thinks my biological clock is ticking and that my Omega wants a pup now. They are pretty sure that our ability to conceive during this cycle is at 100%.” 

Maggie was silent for a moment. “So we are literally just making a baby or babies right now?” Maggie asked in wonder, her Alpha proud at her ability to bred her mate well. 

“Yes.” Alex’s voice was happy but hesitant. “We should know officially in a couple of weeks… but yeah.” 

“You don’t sound excited.” Maggie observed. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“It’s just not what I pictured when I imagined it happening and I feel guilty that I didn’t tell you at first.” 

“Oh baby don’t… I know this isn’t ideal, but no matter the circumstances as long as we are together, making love with you is always perfect. And you know how much I want pups with you… this is good news.” Maggie adjust her position slightly, wishing with all of her might that she was on the other side of that wall, or that they were at home in their bed. Her arms ached for Alex. “I’m happy for us ok? I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered and Maggie sensed that Alex’s nervous and hesitation was gone. They both relaxed a little and after a long moment of quiet Maggie sighed. 

“So what have you been up to?” Maggie asked, wanting to be close to her mate in a different way. Not only did she miss Alex’s body of course, but she just missed her mate too. She missed being able to talk to Alex whenever she wanted too, and hearing how her days had gone. They talked quietly for a while until the knot went down and by that time their desire had risen again. After coming together and being tied one last time, their time was up. One of Roulette’s goons appeared at the door and Lusia came for Alex. Casting one last longing look at the wall, Maggie left, ushered by the Goon into Roulette’s office to discuss her ideas for Maggie’s part in her estrablishment. Maggie sighed as she passed though the door, sure she was excited that she was going to be on the inside now and that their plan had worked perfectly, but leaving Alex again, knowing that their pup/pups might be starting their life inside her mate right then, was the hardest thing she had ever done.   
  


3 weeks later, Maggie got a text on her burner phone. **There will be a package delivered at noon today. Open it. It’s been marked safe.**

Maggie waited with anticipation, knowing that it was important. When noon arrived there was a knock at her safehouse door, and when she opened it, Alex stood there carrying a bundle of flowers and balloons. 

Maggie’s face lit up at the sight of her mate, but then it hit her what Alex was carrying. 

“We did it!?” She asked excitedly. 

“We did it. I’m officially pregnant.” Alex said, her voice light with happiness. 

Maggie wrapped her into a hug and pulled her inside before kissing her soundly for several minutes, trying to make up for the time they had lost. 

“God, I missed you.” Maggie said, kissing her way down Alex’s neck to press her nose against the bite mark that she had put there oh so long ago. “You smell good… different but good.” 

Alex giggled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie whispered. Then she raised her head. “What about the mission?” 

“The final raid is set for tonight, you and I gathered enough intel that the DEO and the NCPD feel there is enough evidence. That they got search warrants and a team together. I was sent here to tell you that your work is done and that you are mine for the next few months.” 

Maggie laughed. “Not just the next few months.” She said, running her hand down to cup Alex’s belly over her t-shirt. “I’m yours for life baby.” Then she kissed Alex once more and grabbed her hand. 

“Help me pack, and then let’s go home.” Maggie said. She turned to walk towards her bedroom, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her close. She nuzzled Maggie’s neck, with tears in her eyes. 

“I am home.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. Maggie just smiled, and leaned closer. 

“I love you.” She said, her own eyes wet as her Alpha sighed in contentment. 

“I love you more.” Alex answered, giving her a soft kiss, before leading her by the hand towards the bedroom. The packing was forgotten in favor of celebrating life, love and home, and Maggie was more than ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this, it ended up going an entirely different direction that I had originally intended, but after trying to fix the ending like 50 times, I decided to go ahead and post it as is. I hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below, and thanks for reading! :)


	19. Chapter 19: Roleplay (Rating E) See chapter notes for warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a problem that only Dr. Danvers can help with, or the one where Sanvers plays “Doctor.” (Pun intended!) 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is rated E, see chapter notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Dedication: To the best Dog in the world, Papi. May you Rest In Peace. Thanks for giving me encouraging kisses during those late nights you sat on the couch with me while I was writing, and thanks for not judging me when I first said the words “I’m gay” to you in the backyard. I’m going to miss you, my friend. I hope you can chase all of the cars, rabbits and birds you want to in heaven. Love you. <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex), Roleplaying, sexting, masturbation, hand-job, medical kink, and masturbation in public (kind of). If I missed anything you know the drill. Bonus Warnings: Consent is sexy and communication is gold.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“I’m sorry what?” Alex asked, putting down her phone to give her mate her full attention. “You want to do what now?” 

Maggie leaned over and whispered in her ear again her idea for a game that they could play. 

“But that would be unethical!” Alex protested, but she had to admit that the idea turned her on a little bit. 

Maggie laughed. “It’s a fantasy babe. And it’s not like you are actually my doctor… this would just be for fun between the two of us.” She kissed Alex’s cheek softly. “Besides you know the image of you in that lab coat gives me feelings…. you are so so sexy.” Gently she suckled Alex’s earlobe into her mouth and then gently bit down with her teeth, causing Alex to shiver. Then she pulled away. “But if you don’t want to do it love, we don’t have too. It was just a suggestion.” 

Maggie made sure to look Alex in the eye to show her that she was serious about this. She never wanted her mate to feel uncomfortable with anything they did sexually. Alex relaxed slightly and leaned over to kiss Maggie softly on the lips. 

“I know, and I appreciate it, love. But yeah, we can do that….” She kissed Maggie again, and ran a hand down her chest, to cup the bulge that was starting to come to life between them. “But not tonight… right now I want you.” She said, moving so that she was on top of her mate. Maggie laughed. They went back to kissing as the room faded out from around them until they only thing they were aware of was each other.  
  


The next morning, Maggie had thought that her Omega had forgotten all about their conversation. So she was surprised to get a text around lunch time saying: **Your appt with Doctor Danvers has been set for 4:45pm. Press 1 to confirm the appt or Press 2 to reschedule.**

Maggie quickly sent a 1 back in reply. Alex’s text came back quickly. **Thank you for your confirmation. Doctor Danvers is looking forward to seeing you at 4:45pm. Have a great day ;)**

Maggie stifled a groan at the last line. She looked around the crowded bullpen, and wondered just how she was going though work until 4:45pm, knowing what she had waiting for her at home. Her cock twitched in her jeans and she knew that she was getting hard already. Grabbing her phone she quickly moved over to the restroom, hoping that splashing some water on her face, would cool her off. 

It had worked... mostly, until her phone beeped with another message. 

This time Alex had sent her a photo. It had been taken in her office at the DEO. She was sitting her desk chair with her lap coat on leaned back feet on her desk and her hand down her pants, legs spread wide. Maggie whimpered. 

It wasn’t explicit by any means and her mate meant it as a tease, but it was enough to drive her wild. The progress she made with trying to make her erection go down had halted and she was now at full mast in her pants. The pressure was maddening and she groaned as she cupped herself. Never before had she been one of those Alpha’s to take care of herself at work, but today would be the first. 

Moving quickly into the stall, she closed the door and locked it behind her. Then she moved quickly to unzip her jeans. Her cock was so hard and ready that it practically fell into her hands as soon as she freed it from her boxers. She was already leaking pre-come and the idea of what Alex had in store for her this afternoon was enough to make her leak more. Maggie gathered some of it on her fingers and quickly used it as lube to work her cock in her fist. She already felt close and she knew that it wouldn’t take much to go over the edge. But to help her get there quicker and not get caught, she picked up her phone in her free hand and pulled up a picture of her mate that she knew never failed to make her come. 

In the picture, Alex was topless and the only clothing she was wearing was a tiny thong. In the picture, the thong was pushed aside, and Alex had two of her long slender fingers inside of herself, and the look on her face was pure pleasure. Maggie had enjoyed seeing that expression on her mate’s face and (with Alex’s permission of course) and taken a photo as a keepsake of that night. 

Looking at it now was more than enough to spark her imagination, as in her mind’s eye she could see Alex come to life before her. Her body writhing slowly as her own fingers went in and out, fucking herself not only for her own pleasure but because she knew that it would get a rise out of Maggie as well. She could hear Alex’s moans and her soft sighs of pleasure, her breathing signaling that she was close. Then Alex opened her eyes and looked at her, and whispered. “Maggie.” It had been enough for Maggie to come then, releasing her seed all of her hand and their bed, and it was enough now. 

Maggie bit her lip as she came quietly this time, watching as bursts of her come spilled out of her cock and into the toilet, mixing with the water. She bucked her hips carefully, trying to make sure that every drop of her come ended up in the toilet and not anywhere else. (She didn’t want to leave any evidence behind as to what she had been doing in there for the past 15 minutes.) 

Then the last bit of come hit the water with a quiet plop, she let out a shaky breath, and used toilet paper to clean herself up, before tucking her cock back into her underwear and buttoned back up her jeans. She watched as the toilet flushed washing away her desire before moving back out to wash her hands. 

Her nerves hit as she stepped back out into the bullpen, hoping that no one noticed her absence. This is why she tried to avoid getting aroused at work, she couldn’t risk anyone else finding out, because boy she would never hear the end of it. 

Maggie made it to her desk and sat down in her chair, without any problem. She pulled a case file from the top of the stack and quickly started working on the paperwork, letting out a small breath of relief. Later on her way home she would think of a way to get back at her mate for this, but right now she had work to do.  
  


Right at 4:45 she walked into Alex’s office in the house. Her mate was seated at her desk, looking at something on her laptop. She was wearing her glasses and her lab coat and Maggie felt her heart thud in her chest. _God I love it when she wears her glasses._ Her cock came awake in her pants and she resisted the urge to adjust herself. 

“Come on in.” Alex said, keeping her voice professional. Maggie could tell though by the sparkle in her eyes that she was turned on by this as much as Maggie was. “Miss Sawyer right?” 

Maggie nodded and sat in the seat that Alex had motioned too. “Yes. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” 

“Of course.” Alex said, adjusting her glasses as she picked up her notebook. “What exactly seems to be the problem?” 

Maggie blushed. When she had spoke to Alex about her fantasy yesterday, she had no problem telling her mate what she had desired. Now, it seemed she was tongue tied. “Um.” Was all that she could managed to say. 

Alex seemed to notice her nervousness and dropped her character for a moment. “Yellow.” She called out. “Babe are you ok?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, just a little overwhelmed for a moment there. You are very sexy, and it’s taking everything in my will power not to jump over that desk and take you on top of it. Especially after that picture you sent me.” 

Alex grinned wickedly. “Yeah. Did you like that?” She picture her mate taking care of herself at the precinct. She felt a trickle of wetness slither down her thigh at the thought. Of her Alpha standing in a restroom, cock in hand, her fingers moving up and down the firm shaft until Maggie was coming to the thought of her and the lab coat she was currently wearing. _Or what if it was the thong picture?_ Alex thought, biting back a moan. _I know how much she likes to look at that one when she wants a quick finish._

Maggie nodded. “First time I’ve ever had to finish myself off at work, by the way, so later you owe me one.” She teased. Then she sighed. “I think I can do this now. I think I just needed to talk to you as you. If that makes sense.” She blushed and hung her head. 

She found herself wrapped into a hug and she rested her nose in Alex’s shoulder, inhaling the perfect scent of her mate. Warm lips kissed her forehead before Alex backed off, turning to sit back down. When Dr. Danvers asked her question again, this time Maggie was ready to answer. 

“So Miss Sawyer what brings you in here today?” 

“It’s time for my standard examination. Physical and what not.” Maggie said. 

Alex grinned slightly in pride at her before it slipped behind her professional mask. “Ok then. I’ll just leave you to get undressed. There is a robe for you to put on, on the desk. Just have a seat on top of it and I will be back in a few.” 

She moved to leave the room the door clicking shut behind her. Maggie took a deep breath and got undressed quickly. Her cock was at full length and it made a tent in the robe. She rubbed it in her hand a few times just to get some relief, but she quickly dropped her hands when Alex came back in without knocking. 

“All set?” She asked. 

Maggie nodded as she hopped up onto the desk, her feet dangling over the side. 

Alex wheeled her chair over and moved so that she was in between Maggie’s legs. Then she stood up. Maggie could feel the heat of her body and this close she found that she could smell Alex’s arousal and she bit back a moan. 

Alex took out a stethoscope from her coat pocket and breathed on the end of it before putting it on Maggie’s back. Then she put the earpieces in her ears. “Breathe for me.” She said softly. 

Maggie did. She wondered how far Alex was going to go with this examination before she turned it sexual. Luckily for her she didn’t have to wait long. 

“Well your heart is beating really fast. Any particular reason?” Alex asked her voice serious. 

“Well your heart would beat fast too if a beautiful woman was standing in between your legs.” Maggie said coyly. Alex grinned. 

“Are you flirting with me Miss Sawyer?” Alex asked. 

Maggie nodded, blushing. Alex put her hands on Maggie’s knees and leaned in closer. “You’re cute, it’s not every day a sexy lady like you comes into my office.” She looked down seeing the tent in Maggie’s robe. “Looks like you are packing some heat. Can I look at it?” 

Maggie nodded eagerly. “Yes, Doctor please!” She almost shouted, then she bit her lip to prevent herself from saying something stupid. She was so turned on that her cock was throbbing and she knew that she wouldn’t last long once Alex started touching her. 

“So eager.” Alex teased as she undid the ties to Maggie’s robe and pushed it back so that her cock sprang into view. “So big.” She said with a hint of a surprise. 

_Damn she’s good._ Maggie thought, impressed by Alex’s acting skills. _I can almost believe this is her first time seeing it._

“Is this your normal size?” Alex asked curiously. 

Maggie nodded. “Yep, about nine inches long, 3 inches wide.” 

Alex shivered. “Sounds perfect. Are you sexually active?” 

“Yes. I have a mate. She’s wonderful.” Maggie purred with a wink. 

“And yet here you are hard in my office. Does this happen often?” Alex asked questioningly. Maggie’s heart fell for just a moment until she saw Alex wink and she realized that her mate was just play acting, not accusing her of cheating. She relaxed slightly and played along. 

“No, I’ve just been having a problem today it seems. Every time I thought about this appointment my cock just won’t behave. I’m worried it might be broken.” 

Alex quietly stepped away to put on a pair of medical gloves. She snapped them playfully across her wrists and Maggie left her cock start to leak at the sound. _God this is such delicious torture._

Alex moved back, with a tiny bottle of lube in her hand. She sat back down on her chair and moved closer put a dollop of lube into her gloved hand. Then she looked up at Maggie. “One last question before I start my exam… when was your last rut?” 

“About three weeks ago.” Maggie said. Alex nodded and then moved her hands so that she was so close to touching Maggie but still far enough away to tease her. “May I?” 

Maggie didn’t trust her voice, and just nodded. But Alex shook her head. “Sorry, Miss Sawyer. I need your verbal consent to continue, my malpractice insurance requires vocal as well as physical consent.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to giggle at Alex’s ridiculously cheesy line. “Yes, you can touch me.” 

She let out a small whimper of pleasure as Alex’s gloved hand slid smoothly down her shaft, to cup her balls and then back up again. 

“Any pain?” Alex asked. Maggie giggled. _Not while you're touching me no._ “No, Doctor. It feels really good actually.” 

“Any pain during sex, or have an erection that has lasted longer than 4 hours? Outside your rut I mean?” Alex said, a little breathlessly. Maggie could see she shift slightly as if she was trying to get more comfortable. _I wonder how wet she is right now._

“No.” Maggie said, feeling Alex adjust her grip slightly, squeezing just a little bit more pressure. 

“Good. There doesn’t appear to be any physical normalities.” Alex said softly. Maggie’s Alpha huffed taking exception to that line of questioning, but Maggie just told her Alpha to shut up and not to ruin this moment. 

Alex licked her lips. “When you ejaculate how much semen would you say that you produce?” 

“A normal amount for any Alpha, I guess.” Maggie wasn’t sure how to answer that question. It’s not like she ever decided to purposely jack herself off in a cup to measure, and Alex never seemed to keep track or complain, so it wasn’t something she thought about. 

“Any changes to the amount lately you think?” Alex asked, never letting up on her hand motions. She kept it slow, not wanting her mate to come too quickly but enough to where she knew that it was affecting Maggie. 

It took Maggie several ties to find the words to answer as Alex was using her thumb to press slow soft circles across the head of her cock. “Oh fuck.” She whispered, then got control of herself. “No, not that I’ve noticed.” Maggie finally answered. 

“Ok, well then maybe we should take a sample just in case. In my opinion everything appears to be working fine, but we better make sure. I’m sure your mate would appreciate having your parts in perfect working order.” She winked again and Maggie let out giggle unable to help herself. 

Then she moaned as suddenly Alex bent down and swiped her tongue over her tip, getting some pre-come. She smacked her lips and then gave Maggie a slow seductive smile. “You taste amazing.” 

“Thank you Doctor. Glad to see that is normal too.” Maggie commented, then bit back a yelp as Alex pinched her leg. 

“Don’t be smart.” Alex said, moving back a little. She reached over to grab a tiny sample cup from her bag and moved it next to Maggie on the desk. 

“Now what can I do to help you along, so we can get this sample?” Alex said. “I can jerk you off, or I can suck you, whichever you prefer.” 

Maggie moaned at Alex’s words, and felt herself get close to the edge. “Your hand, keep going.” 

“Alright.” Alex said, moving her free hand down to join the other. 

“Oh shit!” Maggie said, as Alex double up her efforts and her movements. Maggie couldn’t help but buck her hips up, matching Alex’s movements. “That feels good.” 

“Good. You feel good. I love your cock. It’s so hard and so responsive.” Alex whispered, the lines starting to blur between herself and her role. She moved her hand down to play with Maggie’s balls. “And these, so full of come. I bet your mate loves it when you come inside of her. She’s so lucky to have a mate like you, who takes such good care of her. I know if I was her, I would spend every moment I could with you inside of me, that big cock moving back and forth hit every spot inside of me that felt good. So big, so full.” 

They both moaned, and Maggie’s voice cracked when she spoke, her thighs shaking. 

“So close. Get the cup Alex... I mean Doctor!” Alex did, And with just a few more strokes, Maggie released. Spurt after spurt of sticky white come fell into the cup and Alex moaned at the sight. 

“Oh fuck.” Maggie said, feeling euphoria wash over her. “Yes.” She closed her eyes still rocking her hips as her cock kept going, spilling out more and more into the cup. 

Finally after what seemed like hours (but really was a few minutes) she came back down and sighed. 

Maggie opened her eyes and looked at her mate with a satisfied expression, watching as Alex raised an eyebrow at the amount in the cup before she put it in the trash and threw away her gloves. “Thank you, that was wonderful.” She held out her arms and Alex eagerly fell into them. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, a bit nervously. “You liked that?” 

Maggie kissed her softly and then brushed back a lock of her hair so that she could look Alex in the eyes. “It was just like I imagined.” She kissed her again. “You were perfect.” 

Alex smiled. “Good. I had fun. I almost had a bit of a nervous breakdown before you got here, but I’m glad we did this. I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought that I was going too.” 

Maggie pulled her closer. “I’m sorry that it stressed you out. You know that I don’t want our sex life to be stressful for you. I want to have fun and be close with you babe. But that being said, I’m glad you kept going with it. I got to see a side of you that I think I really liked.” 

“Me too. Love you.” Alex said, snuggling against Maggie’s chest. 

“I love you too, Alex. So much.” Maggie replied, tangling their fingers together. In a few minutes they would clean up and Maggie would gently take her mate into their bedroom and return the favor in whatever way Alex desired. Right now however she was content just to be by Alex’s side, forever grateful that she had a mate as wonderful, beautiful and adventurous as Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really nervous about this chapter, so please tell me what you think by leaving a comment below. This is probably the only thing I may post for this week, because of the holidays and because It’s just been a week from hell. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Masks Part 2 (Rating E)  See Chapter Note for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Day 16: Masks. It would probably make more sense if you read that one first before you read this chapter! 
> 
> See Chapter Notes for Content Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Alpha Maggie/Omega Alex), Mating, Knotting, Premature Ejaculation, Heat/Rut, Doggie-style, and Squirting. If I missed any, you know what to do.**
> 
> Happy New Year! I decided to celebrate 2019 by posting this early instead of making you wait until I got around to the other chapters. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!

Maggie woke 20 minutes or so later. She shifted slightly, feeling that the knot had gone down. Gently she pulled out. As she did so she felt felt Alex shiver in her sleep, let out a small whine as a tide of Maggie’s come flowed from her body and down her thighs. Maggie’s Alpha protested the sight. Her Alpha didn’t want to waste a drop that could produce pups, but Maggie wiggled her way free from Alex’s embrace to get something to clean her mate up with. 

Alex shivered again at the touch of the wet cloth on her skin, but she didn’t wake. Maggie wondered if that was normal for an Omega to sleep this long during a heat or after sex. She felt out of her element and she wished that she would have paid more attention when her father had taken her on a ride through the woods to discuss what being an Alpha meant. 

Figuring that Alex would be hungry when she awoke, Maggie gather some supplies and moved them closer to the bed roll. At the smell of food, the Dragon came out of wherever she had been hiding to beg Maggie for some food and attention. 

Maggie petted her scales, ignoring the annoyed look the baby was giving her as it wolfed down some jerky. “Hey!” Maggie said, pulling her fingers back as the baby snapped at her. “Cool it kiddo. I’m not even sure why you are mad.” The Dragon growled softly. 

“Oh for the noise… we kept you up. Well, I’m sorry.” Maggie replied. The Dragon made another noise and Maggie sighed. 

“Yes, I will bring you a deer the next time I come to the cave to make up for it.” The Dragon chirped happily and took the jerky back to her nest over by the wall. Maggie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her mate. Alex was starting to stir and Maggie quickly went over to gather her into her arms. Alex’s brown eyes opened. 

“Good morning.” She whispered, nuzzling Alex’s neck with her nose. 

“Morning.” Alex replied with a sleepy yawn. She cuddled close to Maggie’s body feeling cold. Maggie’s nipples were hard against her chest and she felt Maggie’s cock start to stir against her ass as she climbed into her mate’s lap. She could feel her heat start to rise again the more she woke up and she knew that Maggie could smell how ready she was. Gently she rocked her hips, wanting relief from the sudden arousal. 

“Alex.” Maggie said breathlessly amazed at how quickly her body was responding to her mate’s call. “You feel so good.” Alex was rutting her ass against her cock and Maggie felt like she was close to coming already, as the head ran though Alex’s wetness. _Stamina… we have to work on our stamina!_ She told her Alpha. _Our mate is going to think we are nothing more than a teenage pup if you don’t control yourself._

Alex could feel the tension in Maggie’s body and she asked. “Are you close already?” She asked breathlessly, amazed. Not one of her previous partners had ever been so turned on by her before… but she didn’t want to think about them right now. 

Maggie nodded shyly. “Sorry… I can hold on.” She moved to pull away thinking a change of position might help, but Alex shook her head. 

“No, stay!” She demanded. “I want to feel you come.” She rubbed her thumb over Maggie’s cheekbone. “It’s so hot to see you lose control.” 

Alex’s words were enough to send Maggie over the edge and she ejaculated on Alex’s ass and center. 

“Shit.” Maggie said, as her cock painted Alex’s skin with her seed. Alex just whimpered, feeling another hot splash hit her. Maggie gripped her cock by the base and gently slapped the tip against Alex’s clit, letting a few strands of come fall off and linger there. Alex just moaned. 

“So good.” Alex said, and she turned to kiss Maggie on the mouth as she waited for her mate to come down from her high. 

Maggie sighed, and relaxed her body into Alex’s feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry that I came so fast.” Maggie said apologizing. 

“Mmm, don’t be.” Alex kissed her softly. “You are so sexy.” 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered. “I need to tell you something.” She said, seriously. 

Alex’s eyes opened and she looked up at her mate, realizing that Maggie was in distress. “What’s wrong?” Her first instinct was that Maggie was talking about her. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No!” Maggie said quickly. She ran her hand down Alex’s back. “No! You… You are perfect. I never thought that it would be like this.” She paused. “Which brings me to my point I guess…. I’ve never done this before.” 

Alex tilted her head and looked at her curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve never mated with anyone before… you… you are my first.” Maggie said. Alex’s eyes grew wide and it made Maggie panic. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I…” She was interrupted by Alex’s lips on hers. When her mate pulled away, Maggie blinked a few times, feeling warm happy feeling spread across her body. 

“It’s ok.” Alex said, reassuringly. Inwardly she was a bit surprised, and she wondered if she knew before hand, would things have gone differently last night. _But no…_ she thought after a moment. _No, everything about last night had been perfect._ “Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty.” She nuzzled Maggie’s neck. 

“I wasn’t sure how you would react. I know that Society thinks that Alpha’s are the more experienced ones and I’m not…” Maggie looked down at the blankets. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” All her life she had heard her so called friends make fun of the few Alphas who didn’t have the desire to fuck anything on two legs. She had wondered for quite awhile if maybe she was broken, or if she was crazy for making a decision to wait until she found the one who wanted to be her mate. Even her father had expressed time and again that ‘She was an Alpha for the gods sake, and she need to act like one.’ 

Alex’s heart ached for everyone who ever looked down on her mate. She realized that they both were a lot more alike then she had anticipated. “Fuck Society. They can all burn.” She grabbed Maggie’s chin and looked deep into her Alpha’s eyes. “I love the way you make love to me. With every kiss and every touch of your skin on mine, I can feel your love… and that Maggie Sawyer is what is important to me.” 

She gave Maggie a smile and she was a reward with a smile in return. 

Maggie leaned up to kiss her, feeling the heat build between them again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered. Then she reached out a hand and grabbed Maggie’s cock, feeling that she was hard for her once more. “I need you inside me now.” She said, kissing the tip of Maggie’s nose, before moving so that they were in the breeding position once again. 

Maggie didn’t waste anytime. She lined up her length and gently pushed inside. Alex was still wet enough from before that she slid in easily. 

“Oh fuck, Maggie.” Alex cried. “You feel so good.” She rocked her hips back in time with Maggie’s thrust and soon Maggie was fully inside of her. Maggie went to pull out so that she could enter Alex again, but her mate stopped her. “No stay, just for a moment. I want to feel you.” 

“Fuck Alex.” Maggie said, as they paused to just enjoy the moment. Maggie loved the feeling of her cock being sheathed inside Alex’s body. She could feel Alex’s walls tightening against her, before letting go and the feeling drove her wild. 

“Ok, move.” Alex said, rocking back her hips. Maggie pulled back out and thrust back in again. She saw Alex move one hand down between them to touch herself and Maggie moaned as she thrust harder. 

“I’m going to come.” Alex said breathlessly, a few minutes later. 

“Yes, come for me my love. I want to feel you come against my cock.” Maggie said, moving faster. She changed the way that she moved her hips, hoping that the head of her cock would hit that special spot inside of Alex with every thrust and hasten her orgasm. She could feel her knot starting to form at the base of her cock and she knew that Alex orgasming would make it easier for her to take it. 

“Oh!” Alex said, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the change. “Oh, just like that! Yes, Maggie.” She yelled into the cave, feeling the waves start to crest deep in her belly. Fire raced down her spine and she was coming. Maggie moaned as wetness splashed against her cock and her thighs and dripped down onto the blanket. 

“Oh fuck Alex!” Maggie said, as she realized what had happened. The extra wetness that Alex produced caused Maggie’s knot to slip inside easier than expected and soon Maggie was coming too. She grunted as she felt the first stream leave her and she rested her head against Alex’s back as she spilt her seed into her mate. Breathing hard, they rested against one another until, Maggie finally got enough energy to move. Alex was limp in her arms and it took some maneuvering but soon they were laying down together, with Alex laying weakly against her chest. 

Alex whimpered as she felt Maggie release another stream of come inside of her. “Oh that feels good.” She nuzzled Maggie’s breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth before letting go. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever come this long or this much before.” Maggie said. 

Alex giggled slightly. “Looks like your Alpha is making up for lost time.” She teased, looking up to see the Alpha roll her eyes. 

Maggie grunted and sighed, feeling content. She ran her fingers across Alex’s cheek. “How are you feeling?” She asked softly. 

“Better.” Her stomach growled. “Hungry.” She answered with a laugh. 

Maggie grinned. “I have some food for you here.” She reached for the plate that she had set aside earlier, only to see the Dragon had already helping herself. A piece of jerky was in her mouth and another was gripped in her claws. 

“Hey!” Maggie shouted. “That wasn’t for you!” Maggie tried to get it back from her, but the Dragon held on to it. 

The Dragon huffed and rolled her eyes. She let out a small sound and Maggie let out a tiny growl. 

“I thought you said that we were too loud.” 

The Dragon huffed again, and Maggie sighed. “I’ll remember that when you find a mate.” 

The baby hissed at her and then ran back to the other side of the cave, clutching the last piece of Alex’s jerky in her hand like it was gold. She made it to her nest, then she turned around and hissed at them once more, before curling up and ignoring them. 

Maggie shook her head,and turned back to her mate with sad eyes. “I’m sorry love.” 

“It’s ok.” Alex said with a laugh. “This is her cave.” 

“Technically it’s mine, although she thinks it’s hers. I found her egg abandoned in a nest further up the mountain. Based upon the tracks it looked like hunters got her parents, and had either left her there to die or were too dumb to realize that they had left an egg behind.” Maggie paused, feeling the rage that she had felt then well up in her heart. “I couldn’t bare to see her die, so I brought her here. I made her a nest and kept her warm, until finally one day she hatched. She looked at me, and I could feel her imprint on my mind. She’s been with me ever since. I don’t trust anyone in the town or the Castle not to hurt her, so she stays up here and I visit and bring her food when I can. She can hunt small animals if she wants too, she just chooses not too.” 

“Does she have a name?” Alex asked, feeling happy that Maggie trusted her enough to share this with her. 

“She does but she has not given me permission to share it. Dragon culture is different than ours, there are many rules of etiquette.” She rolled her eyes again. “Apparently we broke one, which is why she stole your food.” Maggie raised her voice a little louder. “Although personally, I think she is jealous!” 

The Dragon let out growl of protest and produced tiny spurt of flame. She huffed in Maggie’s direction, glaring at them before turning back to the wall. Alex laughed, and Maggie did too. 

“Oh.” Alex sighed. “I love you. Being here alone with you has been perfect.” Her voice grew sad. “I don’t know if I ever want to leave here and go back to our lives.” She hadn’t given much thought to what their life would be like from her on out, her heat had distracted her. But now that things were settling down, her mind raced with all kinds of negative thoughts. _She was Knight after all, not a Lord… she knew nothing about running a country. Would the people or the King accept her as Maggie’s mate and the future Consort, knowing her reputation as a rebellious Omega?_

“Hey.” Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s back. She sensed that her mate’s mind was racing. “It’s going to be ok.” She kissed her forehead gently. “The people love you already as the Black Sun and they will love you as my mate.” 

“And your father?” Alex asked, nervously. “Will he approve of the match?” 

Maggie frowned. “He will probably be so happy that I’ve finally taken an Omega to bed that he won’t care who it is. Just as long as they provide me with the proper heir, he could care less about anything I want or desire.” She said, bitterly. Then she sighed, not wanting to think anymore about her father. “My mother on the other hand will be pleased. She adores you. I think she knew from the start that you were the one for me, even if I kept trying to deny it.” 

Alex smiled. “She’s a smart one.” They both got distracted when Alex’s stomach growled again. 

Maggie leaned down to kiss her gently, rubbing Alex’s belly with her hand. “When the knot goes down, let’s get cleaned up and I will find you something to feed that monster, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex said, with a sigh. She relaxed into Maggie’s embrace and decided to just enjoy the time they had left up here. The future could take care of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really like this chapter and this universe. I would be willing to make this a full story if there is enough interest, but if not I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into their lives. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! 
> 
> My beta hasn’t gotten the chance to read this one and I’m posting it as is. Any mistakes you find or notice are my own and I apologize in advance. Thanks for reading, I hope 2019 treats you well this coming year!


	21. Day 21: Smiles and Laughter (Rating E) See notes for chapter warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes plans don’t unfold the way that you want them too, but as long as you have a partner to get you though with love and laughter, everything will be alright. (Not the best summary, but I’m not sure what to say without giving the plot away!) 
> 
>  
> 
> See notes for Content Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Note this one is NOT Alpha/Omega/Beta, but just normal dynamics. Alex and Maggie both deal with anxiety in this (Alex more than Maggie I would say.), Vaginal fingering, sex with a vibrator, medical stuff, trying for a baby, dirty talk and sex in a semi public place. I think I covered it all, but let me know if you need me to add something else.**

Alex growled in frustration as her phone rang. She answered it without looking and answered grumpily. “Danvers.” 

“Hey, babe!” Maggie said, cheerfully. “I swung by the clinic and got the thing… You at home?” 

“No.” Alex’s heart fell. “Didn’t you get my message?” She asked sadly. 

“No, what message?” Maggie said switching her phone to her other ear, as she got into the car. Alex sighed and moved out from the noisy command center and into the quiet hallway. 

“We are on alert. I've got Agents in the air on standby and the President is waiting for me to brief her on the situation. Baby, I’m not sure when I’ll be home.” Alex clenched her fist feeling more than a little overwhelmed. 

“Oh.” Maggie said, a bit disappointed. “But Alex, this is the last one, and isn’t today the last day of your window. You said it yourself… it’s now or never.” She paused. “Unless, you changed your mind about this?” 

“No!” Alex said, instantly. “No, but… shit.” She leaned against the wall and slowly sank down until she was sitting on the floor knees to her chest. She felt tears run down her cheeks, feeling her anxiety take hold. She felt trapped between two worlds and two choices. 

“Alex.” Maggie could hear that Alex’s breathing had increased. “Baby, it’s ok…” 

“No… No… you were right. Fuck.” She slammed her hand against the wall. “I didn’t want to listen, but you are right. I can’t have both… I never should have taken this promotion. I should have known that the universe…” Her voice trail off as her breathing increased rapidly. 

“Sweetheart.” Maggie said, more than a little upset that Alex was still stressing about words Maggie had said months ago under different circumstances. “Just breathe for me, baby.” She waited until she heard Alex take a deep breath before she added. “Can you spare an hour?” 

Alex’s eyes grew wide. “You mean, do it here?” 

“That’s exactly what I mean. You can have both, love… we might have to get creative, but you don’t have to choose between your passion, and our family.” Maggie said, sternly. “Go check on your team and brief the president, and then tell Winn that he is in charge for an hour. I’ll be waiting for you in your office.” 

“Are you sure….?” Alex tried to ask, but Maggie cut her off. 

“Babe, go!” Maggie said. “I’ve got this.” 

“Ok.” Alex said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, hanging up.  
  


————————

The President’s image disappeared as the screen went black and Alex took a breath. She turned to Winn, taking off her ear piece. “I’m taking an hour of personal time. You’re in charge.” 

“But…” Winn sputtered. “Alex. We have a team in the air and the world about to end. What the hell?” 

Alex felt all of her frustration well up in her chest and she lashed out, pointing her finger in Winn’s face. “I had a personal day scheduled today for a reason Winn. Obviously we have a crisis, but I need an hour to take care of a few things, goddamn it. I don’t need you to question me right now… I need you to trust me!” 

She backed off and rubbed her face. He looked scared, but his terrified face just made her feel guilty. Instead of getting mad, she sighed in defeat and slump back, leaning against the table. She decided to just tell him the truth. 

“You are the first to hear this, and please don’t tell anyone but, Maggie and I are trying for a baby. We have been trying for a few months now. It hasn’t worked yet. Tonight was the last night we’re going to try at home insemination before going back to the clinic and trying a different option.” Alex said softly. “I just need an hour Winn.” 

“The team's plane doesn’t land for three hours, so I can spare you one and a half. That still gives you plenty of time to prep.” Winn said, coming over and placing a hand on her back. “Go. I can handle this.” 

Alex blew out a breath and sighed. “Thank you.” She said moving towards the door. 

He nodded and gave her a smile, turning his attention back to his tablet. It wasn’t until she was down the hallway that he finally fully realized what she was going to go do and he wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” He said, trying to get those thoughts about his big Sister out of his head. “Now I know how are Kara feels.” He said, as he turned to head back into the command room.  
  


————————

Just as she had said, Maggie was waiting for her in her office. Alex could smell dinner as well and her stomach growled realizing that she hadn’t eaten anything since dinner last night. “Ooh yum.” She said as she closed the door behind her. She moved over to greet her wife with a kiss and then stole a French fry from the bag. 

“Hi. Why don’t you get the stuff ready and then after we are finished you can eat while you have your feet up?” Maggie said, running her hand down Alex’s back. 

Alex nodded and moved over to the sink in the corner to wash her hands. Then after donning a pair of gloves, she took out the vial of sperm that Maggie had picked up from the clinic and prepped a syringe of the sample. It took her a second to realize that her hands were shaking. She just really wanted this one to work. 

“Hey.” Maggie said, coming over after tossing a blanket and a couple of towels down on Alex’s sofa. “Relax, baby.” She said, leaning up to kiss Alex’s neck. “Remember to think positive.” 

“Did you bring the other stuff?” Alex asked, feeling a little out of her element. She was used to doing this in the calm quiet of their bedroom. It almost seemed counterproductive to be doing this here. _So much chaos._

Maggie nodded and pointed to Alex’s desk where she had set up their version of a fertility altar. It had their wedding photo, a couple of LED candles, and the baby book that Maggie had bought when they first decided to start trying. It was an promise that no matter what happened they had each other and they would have a family someday. 

The familiar sight combined with Maggie’s soft kisses along her neck made her relax. She sighed. “Sorry, I’m a mess.” 

“Don’t be baby.” Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s back. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, turning in Maggie’s embrace to look her in the eye. She tried to forget that she was in her office at the DEO, and that the world was on the line. Instead she focused her attention on Maggie, she let herself feel the love she had for her wife and the future that they wanted to have. Slowly she leaned forward to kiss her, and then she rested her head against hers. “I’m ready.” 

“Ok.” Maggie gently smacked her ass. “Take off your pants and underwear and lay down on the couch.” She said, grinning. Alex nodded and pulled away. She took off the gloves and threw them in to the disposal bin and washed her hands again. When she was finished she moved to undo the buckle on her gun belt. She set it gently on the floor and removed her BDU pants. Her boybriefs went next, and then she laid down on the couch. 

Alex moved a few of the pillows that Maggie had brought and propped up her hips so that they were in the right position. Maggie gathered the syringe and a few other things and moved towards her wife. The couch was big enough for Maggie to be able to sit between her legs. Maggie set the items on the couch in between them and ran her gloved hands across Alex’s thighs. 

“You comfortable?” Maggie asked. For some reason she felt a bit nervous this time. The stakes seemed high and Maggie felt a small twinge of disappointment that it hadn’t worked yet. 

Alex nodded, and took a breath. “Are you ready?” 

Maggie nodded. “I love you, and I’m excited to be on this journey with you. No matter what happens, Alex.” 

Alex leaned up to kiss her. “Me too.” She whispered, moving her hand up to caress Maggie’s cheek. 

They kissed again, harder and deeper. Maggie ran her finger down over Alex’s center. She was wet, but not as wet as Maggie would have liked her to be for this. It was obvious that Alex was still a bit tense and nervous, and Maggie leaned up to kiss her again. 

“Baby, try to relax and enjoy this, this is us making our baby.” She grinned. “This may not be how we had planned it, but at least we are here.” Alex sighed, and closed her eyes. “You are right.” Then she opened them again, reaching out a hand to cup Maggie’s cheek. “Being with you like this is perfect, no matter where we are.” 

“It’s not like this is the first time I’ve had you naked on this couch.” Maggie said. “Remember that glorious day that you had the night shift and Kara got called away on an emergency…” Her eyes sparkled remembering. 

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice was low. “I lost track of how many times you made me come in your mouth. I’m still surprised that we didn’t get caught. We sure as hell weren’t quiet.” 

Maggie leaned down close to Alex’s ear. “It was six. You were so sexy.” She kissed her way down from Alex’s ear to her neck and then back up again. “Just like you are now.” 

Alex let out a small whimper, and Maggie could feel now that she was a little bit more turned on. “I’m going to insert this inside of you ok?” She whispered, running her tongue along the rim of Alex’s ear. “And then I will make you come… would you like that?” 

Alex nodded, closing her eyes as Maggie kissed her way down Alex’s neck once more. She kissed Alex’s clothed breasts and her stomach, before coming back to rest between her legs. Maggie ran her hands down Alex’s thighs and she felt her wife shiver with pleasure. Reaching down in between them, she used one hand to spread Alex’s folds, and picked up the syringe with the other. 

“I’m going to use my finger first, and then I’ll put it in.” Maggie said. Alex giggled. “What?” 

“That’s what he said.” Alex said, laughing. Maggie just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“You’re a dork.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your dork… Oh.” Alex’s sentence was interrupted by Maggie gently inserting her finger inside her. 

Maggie’s eyebrow raised coyly. “Feel good.” 

Alex nodded and sighed. “God, I love it when you are inside me.” 

“Mmm, I love it too. So warm and tight.” Maggie said, grinning happily. She moved her finger back and forth a few times, making Alex moan and close her eyes. Then she pulled out. “I’m going to insert the syringe now, ok?” 

At Alex’s nod, Maggie gently inserted the long catheter like tube, and slowly pushed it until it could go no further. Then she pulled it back just a little, Alex’s face scrunched in discomfort. 

“You ok?” Maggie said, stopping. 

“Yeah, it just feels weird. Keep going.” Alex said. 

“Ok.” Maggie replied. “I’m going to push the plunger now.” 

“Wait!” Alex said, suddenly. She reached out for Maggie’s hand and opened her eyes to look at her. Her face softened. “It will work this time right?” 

Maggie took her hand and placed their joined fingers on Alex’s stomach. She imagined what it would look like in a few months when they found find out if it worked or not. She imagined Alex’s belly swollen with their child and the joy on both of their faces when they could feel them kick. She sighed happily and looked at her wife. 

“Yes, I believe it will.” Maggie said, tears in her eyes, and a prayer in her heart. _Please let this time work. I can’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes again, when the test comes back negative... and I can’t bear to be disappointed again. I really want to have a baby with her._

“I believe it will too.” Alex said. She gave Maggie that soft goofy grin that Maggie’s heart thump wildly in her chest every time. “Ok ahead. I think we are ready now.” 

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then her eyes meeting Alex’s and without looking away from her, she slowly pushed the plunger in, injected the donor sperm into her wife. _Good luck little guys…_ She thought. It’s going to work this fine, I just know it... I believe it. She saw Alex’s eyes flutter at the weird feeling of it inside her, but other than that Alex’s eyes were joyous and full of hope. “I love you.” Maggie whispered. 

“I love you too.” Alex said. 

After the syringe was empty, Maggie removed it aand threw it and her gloves into Alex’s hazardous waste bucket by the door. Then she settled herself back in between Alex’s legs. Maggie picked up the last thing that was sitting on the couch and waved it around. 

“Here comes your favorite part.” Alex teased. Maggie giggled. 

“Damn straight.” Maggie said, waggling her eyebrows again. 

Alex laughed. “Nothing about this is straight.” She deadpanned and Maggie about peed herself laughing. 

“You are so right, Danvers.” Maggie said, turning on the small bullet vibrator. “You ready?” She asked, grinning. 

Alex nodded. “So ready.” She closed her eyes and laid back, and let out a breath. Her body was still keyed up from Maggie’s attentions earlier and she wanted nothing more than to come and to cuddle. 

She felt Maggie gently moved the bullet vibe along her thigh, moving it slowly up to the place where she wanted it the most. Alex gasped when she felt the first vibration hit her clit as Maggie moved it over her center. “Oh, that feels good.” 

“Mmm, I bet.” Maggie said, enjoying watching Alex enjoying the pleasure that Maggie was giving her. “You look so sexy right now.” 

Alex reached down a hand to grab Maggie’s wrist and she slightly adjusted her movements. “Oh, god… right there.” She said, holding Maggie’s wrist in place. “Yes!” She hissed, feeling the waves rise in response to the powerful vibrations. She wasn’t going to last long, but it didn’t matter, because she knew that Maggie would be there to catch her. She came hard, her body shuddering with pleasure and she cried out as Maggie removed the vibrator and replaced it with her thumb instead. Slowly Maggie moved, tempering her movements to prolong her wife’s orgasm. 

With one final shudder, Alex moaned as she came back down. Immediately she felt Maggie’s lips on hers and she sighed into them. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. You are going to make the most amazing mom.” Maggie whispered. 

“So are you.” Alex replied instantly, the truth behind her words evident. 

They rested together for a long moment, until Maggie got up to put things away and wash her hands. When she came back she got Alex her dinner and set the timer. “You got to lay still for the next 30 minutes.” Maggie reminded her. 

Alex sighed, feeling sleepy. Between the orgasm, her day and the meal was about to eat, she knew that there was probably going to be a nap in her future. “How much time do we got before Winn comes and finds me?” She said, though a yawn. 

“45 minutes.” Maggie replied, kissing her head. “Eat and then rest, ok? I’ll wake you up.” 

Alex nodded, and settled in to eat her fries and burger. She was so hungry that she didn’t even notice that Maggie was watching her, eyes sparkling with love and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be the end chapter of the 31 days, but I really liked this one and I wanted to see your thoughts on it as well. Anyway by now I’m sure you all know the drill. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. This is unedited and I’m posting it as is, so I claim all mistakes as my own. I’m not a doctor, and I did do some research to try and get this right, but if I misrepresented something just know that I didn’t do it on purpose. 
> 
> Also PSA: Due to the overwhelming positive feedback about Masks (Day 16 and 20) I will be posting it as it’s own story. I’m not sure yet when or what it will be called, but if you want to be notified when I do post it, please subscribe to me as an author. I will post more information when I figure out a title which will hopefully be by the time I post chapter 22 of this story. Thank you and I hope you are just as excited as I am to read what is awaiting Alex and Maggie in part 3 of Masks. (Also if you have any ideas on what to call it, I will gladly take suggestions because I’m drawing a blank.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	22. Day 22: Shower/Bath Rating E (See Chapter Note for Warnings!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unpleasant encounter with Alien goop, Alex and Maggie start feeling a little hot and bothered in the DEO locker room. Turns out the slime has an interesting effect, that ends up turning that unpleasant encounter into a pleasant one. 
> 
> See Chapter Notes for content warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock, and Alex is an Omega), Cunniingus, Shower Sex, Semi-Public Sex (they sure aren’t quiet), Knotting, and Aphrodisiacs. You know the drill, If I missed anything let me know. ******

“This is disgusting.” Maggie said, wincing at the plot as another glob of green goo dropped off her and hit the floor. 

“So disgusting.” Alex agreed, wiping her face for the fourth time as more slime fell into her eyes. It was no use since her entire body was covered in the stu. Growling, They both turned and glared at Kara who was snickering behind them. She bit her lip and shrugged when she realized that they were staring daggers at her. 

“Sorry! How was I supposed to know that whatever the heck that was, was going to explode into a pile of goop when heat visioned?” Kara said. 

“Kara! It’s still warm… do you know how gross this feels? Oh no you don’t because somehow you got away quick enough to avoid getting slimed!” Alex took a step towards her sister, but Maggie reached over and grabbed her hand. 

“Come on Alex… let’s just get cleaned up. I got slime in places it has no business in.” She moved to tug her mate towards the locker room, leaving a still laughing Kara alone in the hallway.  
  


The locker room was empty, thank Rao, and even if it hadn’t been Alex would have banished anyone from the room. She was in a mood and she didn’t want any of her agents to witness her looking like a green blob right now. She felt Maggie’s hand on her back and she relaxed slightly into the touch. 

“Sorry.” She apologized, knowing she was grumpy. She sighed in frustration as she tried to free her foot from her remaining slime encrusted boot, to no avail. 

Maggie smiled and bent down to help Alex get her boot off. “Don’t be… after we clean up, I’m going to kill your sister. I know it’s not possible, but it’s fun to imagine sometimes, especially after having to deal with this mess.” She tugged hard on the stubborn shoe, and then winced as she fell on her ass as the boot suddenly came free. it went flying across the room, landing with a small slurp as it slid down the wall. 

“You ok?” Alex asked, giving Maggie a hand up. She was suddenly feeling very warm. The air seemed to shimmer around them for a moment and then everything changed. 

“Yeah.” Maggie said, shaking her head slightly. Suddenly she realized how close her mate was and she sniffed the air lightly getting a wave of Alex’s scent. “I’m perfect. You smell good.” She moved her nose to the junction between Alex’s neck and her shoulder, ignoring the slime that still rested there and sniffed again. “Really good.” 

“Maggie.” Alex said, laughing. “That tickles.” She moved away slightly to remove her pants and then tugged her shirt off. When she looked back, Maggie was staring at her with something akin to wonder. “What?” 

“You are so beautiful.” The Alpha said. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Alex flashed her a tender smile. She realized that Maggie was still fully clothed and she moved to help her mate undress. She stepped closer and then paused. She too sniffled the air and flushed as the soft scent of her mate filled her lungs. 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Alex said, moving to take Maggie into her arms. Their lips met, gently at first and then the kiss grew deeper. Maggie growled softly as she felt Alex’s fingers bunch into her hair, and she moved her hands down to cup Alex’s ass and pull her closer. 

Alex moaned when she felt the bulge of her mate’s cock brush against her belly. It was then that she remembered exactly what they had come in here for. Fighting though a sudden haze of desire that made her center wet and her knees shake, Alex managed to get her mate undressed and taking her by the hand she guided them into the shower. 

She had just turned the water on and managed to use the hand held shower head to get most of the goop off of them, when suddenly she was pushed against the wall. She managed to get the shower head back on the wall, as she found herself quickly getting lost into a haze of pleasure. Maggie kissed her hard and then moved down her body, licking and nipping at her breasts and skin before ending up on her knees in front of her. “Maggie? What?” She asked startled, but then she moaned in pleasure as Maggie placed tiny kisses on her thighs. 

“Want you.” The Alpha said, looking up at the Omega for her consent. At Alex’s tiny nod of approval, she gently moved so that Alex had one of her legs around her back so that her center was opened for Maggie’s view. The Alpha licked her lips and dove in. 

“Yes.” Alex hissed, and surrendered herself to her mate’s tongue. 

“You taste like heaven.” Maggie said, looking up at her. Her face was wet with water and Alex’s desire. The sight made the breath leave Alex’s lungs. Her eyes drifted shut and her head felt back against the wall as her mate went back to eating her alive. Her orgasm hit without warning, and Alex had to clutch hard at her mate’s shoulders to not tumble to the floor. 

“Oh fuck.” She whimpered. Her hips rocked against Maggie’s face as another wave of pleasure skittered down her spine. But still Maggie didn’t stop. She brought her mate to two more orgasms before Alex finally pushed her away. 

The Alpha growled lightly in warning, standing up to gather Alex in her arms. 

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex said, as she reached her hand down Maggie’s belly, to grab her cock in her fist. “What has gotten into you?” 

“Don’t know… Don’t care.” Maggie said, biting at her throat gently. She whined softly. “Please Alex.” She begged rutting into Alex’s hand. The Alpha loved making Alex come and she loved using her mouth to bring Alex’s pleasure, but suddenly her own need was overwhelming. Maggie wanted nothing more than to be inside her Omega. Alex took pity on her Alpha and gently guided the head of Maggie’s thick cock to her entrance and then guided her inside. They both moaned and Maggie rested there a moment. 

“Perfect.” Maggie said, before thrusting hard and deep. Alex could already feel the knot swelling at the base of Maggie’s cock, signaling that her mate was close. She moaned, feeling it press against her entrance with every thrust. The obsene sound of their flesh coming together and their moans reverberated off the shower walls, and fueled their desire. 

“Yes, give me your knot.” She said, clutching tighter to Maggie’s body. She kissed her mate’s neck and then bite and sucked at the scar on her shoulder where their mate bite was. Maggie whimpered softly and thrust harder. She felt the widest part of her knot enter her mate and with one thrust they were locked together. Maggie groaned as she came, spilling her come inside her mate. Alex’s walls contracted as Alex came too, squeezing her cock gently. They rested together for a moment, breathing hard. 

They came back to themselves a moment later as the haze that they had found themselves under dissipated. Maggie winced as the water poured down upon her back and she reached up to move shower head so that it wasn’t directly on them anymore. She wasn’t sure how long they had been in there, but the sight of her pruney fingers told her that it had been long enough. 

“Fuck, that was hot.” Alex said, moving her hips slightly to change positions, the wall cold against her back. She felt Maggie let out another spray of come inside of her at the motion and she moaned lightly. “But where did that come from… I thought that you said that you didn’t want to risk getting caught knotting me here after last time.” 

“I couldn’t help it.” Maggie said. “It was like my mind and my Alpha could only focus on making you come, and then coming inside of you.” She kissed Alex’s forehead. “I didn’t hurt you did?” She asked softly, knowing that her thrusts towards the end hadn’t been very gentle. 

“Never.” Alex reassured her with a kiss. “I wanted you just as much.” 

A knock at the door made them jump, and they just barely got time to throw the curtain closed before the sound of the door opening with a loud bang reached them. 

“Alex. Maggie.” Kara said. Alex didn’t have to have x-ray vision to know that Kara’s eyes were firmly closed and she was probably hovering to avoid tripping over anything. Alex winced as she realized that their joining had been anything but quiet. 

“We are here, Kara.” Alex called out. “We are still in the shower.” 

“Good.” Kara said, quietly. “Um.. J’onn sent me to tell you that we figured out what species the alien was. It’s an Amours Rex from Melcoria… apparently the slime that they secrete is used as aphrodisiac. Warming up the slime also increases the properties.” She sounded apologetic. “But it sounded like you figured that out for yourself… it usually wears off after the one wearing it reaches fulfillment, so you should be good now.” 

Maggie laughed and Alex just blushed. “Kara…” Alex said, her voice dripping with irritation. 

“Yeah?” The superhero answer, her voice a tiny squeak as she recognized the sound in her sister’s voice that meant she was in trouble. 

“Get out!” Alex yelled as Maggie laughed even louder. They both heard Kara yelp and was soon followed the whooshing sound of her using super speed. The door slammed open and then slammed shut, leaving them in silence. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked after a moment, brushing back a lock of Alex’s hair from her eyes. She could feel that the knot had gone down and that her cock was growing soft inside her mate. Gently she pulled out, hearing Alex take a breath as the sensation coursed through her. 

“What?” Alex said, her face still red. Her eyes were shining with love though and it made Maggie smile in reflex. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, resting her forehead against her mate’s as she tried to calm down. Being with Maggie was always wonderful even if an alien aphrodisiac made them do it at work... where anyone could have walked in or heard. 

“Maggie?” 

“Yes love?” 

“I’m going to kill her.” 

“Me too.” Maggie agreed, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist as she moved to turn the water off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and as always thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS: This was unedited and hasn’t been read by my beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Side Note: Masks will now be published as it’s own story called Masks of the Heart. The first two chapters (reposted from here) will be published on Friday with a new chapter posted on Feb 1st. I have about 7 chapters written so far so hopefully I will be able to keep up with a weekly posting schedule for it, so stay tuned. If you haven’t already feel free to subscribe to me an author so that you will get the notification about Masks and other stories when I post. Thanks for your support!


	23. Day 23: Against the Wall (Rating E) See Chapter Notes for Warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months after their break-up, Maggie and Alex share one more night together. 
> 
> Inspired by the song “Lonely Together” By Avicii (feat. Rita Ora) 
> 
> See Notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: NO Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics in this one, Against the wall, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Post-Breakup. I wouldn’t really call this a happy fic, but more along the lines of they are trying to find their way back to each other but don’t quite know how to yet. If I missed any warnings, you know the drill!**
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> PS: Masks now has it’s own story called: Masks of the Heart. The first two parts have been reposted there and the new 3rd chapter will be posted next Friday (Feb 1st). Please subscribe to that story if you want to read more about Alpha Princess Maggie and Omega Knight Alex.

_“I might hate myself tomorrow_

_But I’m on my way tonight_

_At the bottom of a bottle_

_You’re the poison in the wine._

_And I know I can’t change you_

_And I, I won’t change_

_I might hate myself tomorrow_

_But I’m on my way tonight_

_Let’s be lonely together_

_A little less lonely together.”_

From the Song “Lonely Together” by Avicii (feat. Rita Ora.) 

**———————————**

Six months had passed since they had said goodbye and tonight Maggie found herself staring down into a shot glass of tequila. The unfamiliar club was crowded and she could feel the heat of the bodies packed into the room next to her and the beat of the music settled deep in her blood. She felt dizzy and her heartbeat wild in her chest, as she wondered what the hell she was doing there. _Are we really going to do this?_ She asked herself as she thought about the text that she had gotten earlier that afternoon that had lead to this moment. 

She downed the shot in one gulp, and slammed the glass down on the counter. She was about to ask the bartender for another one, when the feeling of fingers sliding across her shoulder, made her pause. 

A woman leaned into her space and Maggie caught a whiff of her scent, gunpowder and the ocean, and she felt her palms began to sweat. Lips grazed her ear and she shivered. 

“You want to get out of here?” The voice was a siren’s call and Maggie knew that she would follow it anywhere. She nodded slowly and went to stand up. A hand grabbed hers, the grip strong and sure. A memory assaulted her reminding her that the first time they did this, she had been the one to lead the way. 

The night was cool after the heat of the club and Maggie shivered again. A strong arm covered her shoulders and pulled her close. “Better?” That voice asked, and Maggie nodded, feeling shy. She wasn’t sure why, after all this woman had seen her physically and emotionally naked more than once, and they had shared things between them that she had never shared with anyone else before or since. 

“You ok?” Brown eyes met hers, glowing softly in the light of the parking lot and the moon. 

“Yes.” They paused at the end of the alley a little ways away from the parking lot. 

“This is awkward isn’t it?” The woman sighed. She pushed back a lock of Maggie’s hair and cupped her cheek tenderly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Brown eyes locked with hers, then the woman moved to turn away, but Maggie reached out to grab her hand. 

“Alex.” She whispered, looking up into the eyes of the woman she loved and lost. “I said yes.” She reminded her ex. “I want this too.” 

Alex took a breath and Maggie could see that hesitation in her eyes being replaced with lust. 

“This isn’t a good idea…” Alex said, even as she leaned closer. 

“Probably not, but we will figure it out in the morning.” Maggie said, before their lips met. Alex’s lips tasted like scotch and the memory of it on her breath ignited a fire in 

Maggie’s body that couldn’t be quenched by anything other than the woman in front of her. Strong hands molded to her body and pulled her closer. Maggie felt her breath catch in the throat as Alex’s hands trailed along her hips and moved around to cup her ass, their lips never parting as they devoured one another. 

They fell against the wall of the alley, and Maggie felt Alex’s hands on her belt. She whimpered in pleasure as those strong fingers unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, before moving inside to touch heated flesh. 

Alex moaned when she realized that there was nothing between the jeans that Maggie was wearing and her bare flesh. “Going commando babe?” She asked, her face twisting into a wolfish grin. 

Maggie laughed. “Not by choice, I left my gym bag at home. This was all I had in my locker.” She moaned as Alex’s fingers touched her softly, knowing exactly how to drive her crazy. Six months may have passed since they last touched one another, but it was like they had never been apart. 

“I like it.” Alex whispered, and then kissed again, as she entered Maggie’s center with two fingers. 

“Fuck Alex.” Maggie moaned, as she bit down gently on Alex’s neck, marking her. Her hips rocked forward and she groaned as Alex’s fingers went deeper. 

“I’ve missed this… I’ve missed you.” Alex said, pausing for a second as she look down at her. Alex’s eyes were sparkling with something that looked like regret. 

“No talking.” Maggie ordered. “Just fuck me.” Maggie couldn’t deal with the talking. It would be too much like before and she couldn’t handle it right now. She didn’t want to think about the rings on the table or her suitcase in hand, tears running down her face as she left the only home, the only person that mattered to her. 

Alex looked away from her as she spat the words but not before she saw a spark of sadness in them. Her heart ached for a split second and she was about to mumble an apology when Alex started moving again. After that she forgot about everything except for Alex’s fingers inside her and her lips trailing around her neck. 

Maggie could feel the waves rising quickly and before she was even fully aware that it was happening she was coming against Alex’s fingers. She cried out, and froze in mid movement. She could feel her center contracting around Alex’s fingers and she sighed in pleasure, her head coming to rest against Alex’s shoulder as she freefall into pleasure. 

“Fuck.” She whispered, grinning as she came back down. She felt Alex place a kiss on the top of her head, and she sighed as a feeling of contentment went though her. 

Gently Alex pulled out and wiped her fingers on her pants and then pulled back to look at her. She was about to say something, but Maggie didn’t want to hear it. Instead she pushed Alex back against the wall, and moved to unzip her jeans, but Alex stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

“Maggie.” Alex whispered softly. 

“Alex don’t!” Maggie said, turning away, feeling suddenly angry. “You are the one who texted me… you are the one who wanted this!” 

“I know, but I was hoping for more than just a quick fuck in alley.” Alex said, sadly. “I was hoping that we could get a hotel room or something… make a night of it. We both deserve better than this, don’t we?” 

Maggie wasn’t so sure at this point. She felt like she was playing Russian roulette, never quite knowing when the bullet was coming but knowing that it was enviable. Sure they could get a hotel room and spend the night lost in each other’s arms and to pleasure, but come tomorrow, they would go their separate ways again. Maggie didn’t know if she could do that… she didn’t know if she could say goodbye to this woman again. _It’s been six goddamn months and I still miss you so much._

“We can’t do this Alex… we want different things.” Maggie pleaded, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. 

“I’m not so sure anymore.” Alex confessed, her voice full of pain and sorrow. “All I know at this moment is that my life isnt the same without you in it. Once upon a time, you said that you couldn’t imagine life without me in it… well, fuck Maggie, I’ve realized that my life is nothing without you in it! Not having kids is lousy dream compared to the nightmare of not having you. I know that I screwed everything up, and I broke us. I know that we might never get back together but I just want one more night of having you in my arms and pretending that everything is going to be ok.” 

Maggie took a breath, taken a bit back by Alex’s words. Then she sighed and took Alex’s hand. She was probably going to regret this in the morning, but then again she could never deny this woman anything. 

“Come on.” She said, fixing Alex’s pants and then her own. Maggie gave Alex a grin. “Let’s go then. There’s a hotel just around the block.” She gave Alex’s hand a tug and then lead the way back down the alley.   
  


**———————————**

The hotel clerk passed them their room key with a knowing smile, and Alex resisted the urge to glare at him. After all the hickeys on their necks gave away their intention and the boy couldn’t help that he was right. Hand in hand they walked up the stairs to their room, and Maggie gently slid in the key. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, they were off, the sound like a starter pistol. Their lips met as they kissed hard, their tongues dueling for dominance as their hands groped each other’s flesh. Alex tried to pull Maggie’s shirt off, but when she realized that they would have to stop kissing long enough for her to get it over Maggie’s head, she tried a different tactic. Her hands shook as she fumbled with the buttons, angry that she couldn’t just rip the damn thing off. 

Maggie on the other hand had decided to ignore Alex’s shirt, deciding instead to get Alex’s pants down as quickly as possible. She undid her ex’s belt, and pulled it from the loops and threw it behind her as they fumbled towards the bed. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped the annoying material and pushed them down Alex’s hips. 

Alex winced as she almost tripped over them, but with a few kicks she had them off on the floor. Pulling away, she picked Maggie up and threw her on the bed. Maggie laughed and leaned up to kiss her again, as Alex finished unbuttoning the last button and pushed it off her shoulders. Maggie got it off the rest of the way, and then undid her bra pulling that off too. Alex took advantage of Maggie’s hands being busy to undress herself and soon she was naked as the day she was born. 

Maggie gulped as she took in Alex’s body. She looked as beautiful and as stunning as she remembered, but her ex seemed to be even more ripped if that was possible. She ran her fingers across a few new scars along Alex’s belly and the long one across her leg, and then looked up at her. 

“What happened?” 

“Reign… she snapped my leg in half.” Alex said quietly. “I have a lot of screws and metal in my leg now.” 

“Oh.” Maggie didn’t quite know what to say. She felt a moment of sorrow that she hadn’t been there to protect or help her, and she wished that Reign was still around so that she could punch her in the face for hurting the woman that she… Maggie paused and took a breath. “Ouch.” 

“Yeah, that injury was definitely in my top three of worst injuries ever.” Alex said. Not wanting to talk anymore she moved to kiss her way down Maggie’s neck intent on making love to her breasts, but Maggie shook her head. 

“No way, Agent Danvers.” Maggie said, with a wicked grin. “It’s my turn.” 

In a flash she had Alex on her back and was kissing her way down her body, her lips touching the newly healed flesh along the way. Alex shivered at the touch and bit her lip at the myriad of sensations and emotions that Maggie's lips were provoking in her body. _Rao, what she makes me feel with just one touch…_

Maggie settled between Alex’s legs and gently put them up onto her shoulders. She placed a few teasing kisses on Alex’s strong thighs and then gently parted her folds. 

Alex moaned lightly at the first swipe of Maggie’s tongue across her engorged clit. If it had been anybody but Maggie she would have been embarrassed as the sheer amount of wetness that clung to her center, but she knew that Maggie didn’t mind. In fact, it never failed to turn Maggie on more. 

She waited for her former lover to make a teasing remark as she always did, the banter familiar and comfortable but all she got was silence… instead Maggie just moved her tongue and lips faster working Alex up quickly. Maggie had never failed to make her come and never failed to make her feel good, but as Alex fell over the edge this time, it didn’t feel right, it fact it felt empty. _Shit, Maggie was right this was a mistake. Alex thought, feeling the tears come then. What does that mean for us… for me? Does this mean that it really is over? Fuck!_ Gently she pushed Maggie away and curled up into a ball and wept as all of the emotions that she had been holding back all of this time hit her all at once. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked, startled. “You ok?” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and moved quickly up the bed to take Alex into her arms. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She asked nervously. 

“No.” Alex whispered through her tears. “No… you didn’t hurt me. I hurt you.. God, I’m a monster. How could I do that to you… to us? I told you, that you were my family and then I sent you away.” 

Maggie was stunned into silence. “Alex, please.” She said after a moment. She had meant what she said, she didn’t want to talk about this, but she guessed that in order for them to move on and make this right they might have too. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below and as always thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please note this is unedited so all mistakes are my own.


	24. Day 24: Formal Wear Rating E (See chapter notes for Warnings!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets a little hot and bothered by Alex wearing a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: No Alpha/Omega/Dynamics in this one, Strap-on Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-public, and there is a risk of getting caught. If I missed anything let me know. ******

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex said, as Maggie’s lips trailed down her neck. She felt the detective’s hands come around her body to cup her ass pulling their hips closer. “We shouldn’t be doing this. Kate or Renee will be arriving any minute for the briefing from their recon mission. 

“Don’t care… you look to good in this suit.” Maggie said, looking her up and down. “So sexy, with that hair and this look.” She motioned with her hand towards Alex’s outfit. Her girlfriend was wearing a goddamn suit, not just one of her pantsuit from work mind you, but an actual tailored formal suit. With her head half shaved and the hair she did have cut just perfectly to fall over her eyes or to wear up in a spike, she looked so sexy, Maggie couldn’t handle it. 

But thing that really turned her on was the object that was underneath Alex’s pants and was pressed against her. She shivered and moved her hand around to unzip Alex’s pants and tugged on one of the straps. “I can’t believe you are wearing this right now. Are you trying to kill me?” 

Alex’s eyes glowed with desire. “Maybe.” She leaned closer. “Maybe the idea of you on your knees giving me head and then me turning around and fucking you against that desk, knowing that we could get caught at anytime turns me on.” 

“Oh.” If Maggie wasn’t wet before she certainly was now. “Fuck, Alex.” She loved it when Alex was bold enough to tell her what she wanted and desired. It reminded her of how far her girlfriend had grown over the past couple of years, from the woman who had been afraid of intimacy to the woman in front of her who had no trouble talking about what she wanted. 

“Can you do that for me? I know we haven’t talked about it before, but when I got the details for this recon mission… I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Alex rambled nervously. _Ok maybe we still have a little ways to go._ Maggie amended. 

“Babe. Chill.” Maggie said, with a grin. “I’m ok with this fantasy.” She tugged Alex over to a large desk in the corner of the room and pushed her on top of it. They were situated so that Alex’s back was too the door so if someone did burst in, they would have enough warning. There was a difference between the idea of getting caught being sexy and actually getting caught. 

Then she reached for Alex’s belt and undid the buckle, making eye contact with Alex the whole time. Alex’s eyes were shining with desire and with anticipation. Maggie loved that look. She reached for the Alex’s zipper and the sound seemed to echo in the room as she undid it, before reaching into Alex’s boxers and pulling out the flesh colored dildo that they both loved. Maggie shivered at the sight of it, remember the last time Alex had fucked her with it a few days ago, on their couch while the soft strains of Opera played in the background. 

She tugged on the dildo gently, and smiled when Alex let out a tiny whimper as the piece inside of her moved with the motion. So Maggie did it again, and leaned forward to kiss her. “Feel good?” 

“Hmm.” Alex nodded, as she eyes fluttered shut. But after a second she opened them. “But believe the idea was for you to use your mouth.” 

Maggie grinned coyly. “Yes, Ma’am.” She said, as she knelt on the floor. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. Then she took Alex’s cock in her hands, and licked the tip. Maggie looked up and made eye contact with Alex, loving the look of desire, tenderness and love that Alex was giving her. Alex’s fingers moved up to play with her hair, gently not forceful and Maggie smiled as she sucked Alex’s cock deeper into her mouth. 

She continued to tug lightly on the base of the dildo, while her mouth moved up and down the shaft of the toy. When she looked up again, Alex’s head was back and her eyes were closed. Maggie moaned at the sight. She loved it when Alex got lost to the feeling of pleasure that Maggie provoked inside of her. 

“Harder.” Alex whispered into the charged air around them. The only thing she was aware of right now was the pleasure coursing through her veins and sounds of Maggie’s mouth on the toy. She moaned again, as nimble fingers snuck underneath the strap and found her clit with ease. “Oh Maggie.” 

Maggie grinned, but she didn’t let up and her motions and soon Alex was coming in her mouth and against her fingers. Alex’s hand clutched against her hair and her girlfriend cried out. She worked Alex though her orgasm until the other woman gently pushed her away. Alex opened her eyes finally and grinned at her lazily. “I love you so much, you know that?” 

“I love you too, you bad girl.” Maggie teased her eyes shining as she got to her feet. “Now I believe you mentioned something about fucking me from behind.” 

Alex nodded and dug a condom out of her pocket. She moved to roll it on, but Maggie gently removed it from her fingers and did it herself. She quickly removed her pants and her underware and leaned against the desk. Maggie looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend and motioned her closer with the crook of her finger. 

Alex gulped and tried to remember how to breathe. She palmed the cock in her hand and ran her fingers up and down it couple of times, before running it though Maggie’s wetness. Her girlfriend was beyond soaked, and her desire ran down her thighs. For a second Alex wished that they were home so that she could go down on her before fucking her, but then she thought about her fantasy and grinned. First she would fuck Maggie and then later that night she would spend some time feasting on her as a way to say thank you for being an amazing girlfriend. 

She guided the head of the cock to Maggie’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. Alex heard Maggie hiss and she stopped. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, that was a good sound. Keep going.” Maggie turned to glare at her, upset that she stopped. Alex chuckled and bent forward to kiss her neck, even as she moved her hips forward, the toy gliding further inside of Maggie. 

“Yes.” Maggie said, when she felt that Alex was all the way inside of her. “Feels good.” 

“Yes it does.” Alex said. “You feel so good around my cock.” Alex’s voice was low and deep with desire and Maggie shivered at the sound of it. 

“Go on then, what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to fuck me.” Maggie said, after a few seconds when Alex didn’t move. She rocked her hips back, but Alex’s hands on her hips stopped her from moving. 

“I am.” Alex said, beginning to thrust. “How do you think Kate and Renee are going to react when they find us in here? Me fucking you on Kate’s desk… Them knowing how much you love having my cock inside of you that you just couldn’t wait until we got home?” 

Maggie let out a small chuckle, trying to ignore just how much Alex talking like that turned her on. She couldn’t come after only five seconds, that would just be wrong. “I think it’s the other way around. They are going to think that the sight of me was too much for you and you couldn’t help but bury your cock inside of me. That I made you so hard that you couldn’t wait until you go home to fuck me.” 

Her words made Alex thrust a little faster and a little deeper. “Yes, baby. Just like that.” She felt Alex’s lips against her neck, and she moaned as she felt Alex’s teeth on her skin. She loved it when Alex marked her. 

“Mine.” Alex’s hips rocked harder and she could feel herself right up against the edge. “I’m going to come.” 

“Me too. Come inside of me, babe.” Maggie said. “I want to feel you inside me.” Maggie reached back and found Alex’s clit again. Just a few gently movements and Alex was coming hard against her. Hearing Alex come undone was more than enough to make her come too, and soon they were cuddled together breathing hard as they came down from their high. She felt Alex’s placing tiny kiss across the back of her neck and she grinned. 

“That was great.” She turned and their lips met. 

“Yeah it was. Thank you, babe.” 

“Anytime.” Maggie said. “But we better get cleaned up, because they really will be here any minute.” 

Alex nodded and pulled out, coxing a small orgasm out of Maggie at the sensation. She ditched the condom and gently tucked the toy back in her pants. Then she opened her arms and Maggie (now fully dressed) fell into them, curling her body against Alex’s chest. 

She looked Alex up and down, then she leaned up to kiss Alex’s chin. “That suit is a winner. You are going to have to model that for me more often.” 

“It’s a deal.” Alex said, with a grin. She leaned down to kiss her, and that was how Kate and Renee found them a few moments later. 

“Get a room!” Kate yelled as she entered the room, holding hands with Renee, both of them dressed in formal wear. 

“I believe we already did.” Maggie whispered to Alex with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this chapter, but I realized that it’s been almost two weeks since I posted anything for this story so I thought that I would post this anyway. For those of you wanting a part two to the last chapter, your wish has been granted. I’m not sure when it’s going to be posted, but stay tuned. Also I’m not sure how many of you follow my other stories, but I just wanted to give warning that I might not be posting a whole lot this week because I’m prepping for Sanvers Week next week. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading!


	25. Day 25: Body Worship Rating E (See chapter notes for warnings!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an encounter with a jerk that leaves Alex feeling insecure about her body, Maggie reassures her that she’s beautiful in the best way possible. (Not the best summary! Sorry!) 
> 
> This is a continuation of sorts from Day 21: Smiles and Laughter. You might want to read that one for this one to make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: No Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics in this one! Let see there is oral sex, breast worship, feelings of insecurity, pregnant sex, and a warning for insensitive jerks. If I missed anything let me know.**
> 
> Side note: I changed the number of chapters to reflect the original 31 days plus the bonus part two that will be added for a few other chapters. Ive done one already with Masks (Day 16 and 20) and there are a few more yet to come. Yay for more chapters! This has been a challenge but yet really fun at the same time, and I’m glad that you’ve all enjoyed them so far as well.

Alex looked nervously at the test on the counter and clutched Maggie’s hand tighter. She felt her wife run a soothing hand down her back, but it didn’t help. It had been six weeks since their last insemination and if Alex was being honest she felt good about this one. Her breasts had been tender as of late and the last few evenings she had felt queasy. 

The sound of her phone timer going off made them both jump and after a second of hesitation, Maggie reached for the test and they looked at together. A bright pink plus sign stared at them and then they both yelled in happiness. 

“Holy crap, we did it!” Maggie said, wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling her close. They had been trying for a long time now and their last insemination hadn’t been ideal, but it was worth it now that they were actually going to have a baby. 

Alex kissed Maggie softly and pulled back to look at her. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, babe. We are going to be mommies!” Maggie said tears in her eyes. 

They shared another kiss and a longer hug and then they pulled back wiping their eyes. Alex sighed. “I need to go make a phone call. I’ll make the doctor’s appointment right away.” 

“Ok, babe.” Maggie said, knowing that nothing was going to wipe the smile from her face all day. 

A quick visit to the Doctor confirmed that Alex was indeed pregnant. They waited until Alex was passed the first trimester to tell everyone. By that time they had more news to share, that they weren’t just pregnant with one baby, but they were in fact having twins. 

Eliza and Kara had cried, while James, Lena and J’onn passed along congratulations. Winn, little shit that he was told them congratulations and with a wink he promised to tell their babies on their wedding day about how they were conceived in Alex’s Office at the DEO while the world was falling apart and Uncle Winn was holding down the fort. Both Alex and Maggie had punched him on the shoulder and then gave him a hug. 

Alex’s pregnancy progressed surprisingly well for it being her first and for her having twins, but there were a few hiccups along the way. The first one came at about 20 weeks and Maggie had come home to find Alex standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom naked. Tears were running down her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

“You ok, babe?” Maggie said, setting down her bag by the door and rushing over to her side. Alex just turned and buried her face in Maggie’s shoulder, and cried harder. 

“Babe?” Maggie asked again, feeling worried. 

“I’m hideous.” Alex said, tearfully. “I look like a whale… and it's just going to get worse from here. 

Maggie gulped and took a breath. She had not been fully prepared to deal with this yet, but she steeled herself and sighed. “Alex Danvers, you listen to me.” She pulled back so that she could look her wife in the eye. “You are beautiful.” 

Alex went to shake her head and turn away, but Maggie gently cupped her cheek. “You are, babe.” She placed a tiny kiss on Alex’s palm and then another one on her wrist. 

“You are and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, even when we are old and gray ok?” Maggie moved to kiss her cheek. 

“But right now, Danvers… I wish that you could see yourself how I see you. You look so sexy right now… all of the time. Your skin is glowing and and your body is blossoming with our children. It takes all that I have to keep my hands off of you.” Maggie said, seeing Alex’s eyes start to light up with that familiar expression. The worry and the self loathing were gone for the moment, replaced by love and desire. 

“You… You really think so?” Alex asked shyly. 

“I do.” Maggie said, moving to kiss her softly. “I love you, Alex.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, moaned a little as Maggie’s lips left hers to trail down her neck. 

“Let me show you how much please?” Maggie begged and Alex sucked in a breath at the sudden desire that coursed through her body. 

Alex nodded, and felt herself gently being guided towards their bed. Maggie helped her lay down and made sure that she was comfortable before getting undressed. Once she was naked, she crawled on top of the bed and settled between Alex’s legs and kissed her deeply. 

“Are you comfortable?” Maggie asked pulling back for a second before kissing her again. Their tongues danced and she heard Alex’s moan as she sucked Alex’s tongue into her mouth. She felt Alex nodded slowly a minute later and with a grin she pulled back. She kissed her way down Alex’s cheek and then her neck. She left a purple mark on her collarbone, and then placed kisses down her chest. 

“I love your breasts. They were the second thing I noticed about you, when we first met. Your fiery personality was the first thing of course… telling me that airport was your jurisdiction.” 

“It was.” Alex said, giggling. 

Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. “Anyway, I spent a lot of time thinking about you after that. How hot you looked in that suit, how that tiny hint of cleavage made me want to run my tongue down between your breasts.” She did just that, before bringing up her hands to cup her full breasts. Maggie placed gentle kisses around her nipple and then with a loud pop sucked it into her mouth. She felt Alex’s hand come to the top of her head and held her there. 

“That feels good.” Alex said hissing slightly. “Harder… just like that… oh.” Maggie grinned as she switched to the other breast. She spent a lot of time worshiping her breasts before moving back with a loud pop. She could feel Alex was close and she wanted to give her wife the attention that she needed. She kissed her way down her stomach, grinning as she placed kisses all around the baby bump. She cupped it gently in one hand and trailed the other down Alex’s thigh. 

“I can’t believe we are having twins… you look so beautiful right now. It’s such a turn on, knowing that they are safe and healthy inside of you, and that you are taking good care of them even before they are born. You are going to be an amazing mom.” 

“Maggie.” Alex whispered softly, her eyes bright with tears. She ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair needing to touch her too. She felt like she was floating on a cloud and she never wanted to come down. She had a day from hell, one that had ended with her being told by some douche bag at Noonan’s who had bumped into her that made she should watch where she was going and lay off the donuts. Normally she would have turned and punched a punk like that, but she was so stunned that she didn’t do anything but cry the whole way home. 

For a long time, before Maggie, her body had been just another weapon in her arsenal. She knew how to use it to get a guy's attention and keep it, and she knew how to do and say all of the right things to work him up quickly. She wasn’t vain by any means, but she liked looking good and she liked having people look at her when they went somewhere. After coming out and meeting Maggie, things had changed slightly. Now she really didn’t care how she looked because she no longer had to conform to society standards, but she enjoyed looking good for her wife and she enjoyed seeing that look in her eyes when they dressed up or even just hung out at home. Maggie was proud to be her wife and she was proud to have Maggie too. 

Inside she knew that Maggie didn’t feel the way that the guy had, but there was a part of her that wondered just how Maggie felt about her body now that she was going though all of the changes that came with having a baby. Now, she could see that if possible Maggie loved her more and found her more attractive than ever. The kisses down her body were convincing enough, but it was look of love and desire in her wife’s eyes that healed her worries and the hurt that stupid man had caused. 

Alex gripped Maggie’s head tightly as Maggie’s tongue slipped between her folds. “Fuck.” She whispered, her body relaxing against the pillow as she sighed with pleasure. She could feel Maggie smile as she ate her out and she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. 

Maggie drew circles around Alex’s clit with her tongue working her up until her wife’s hips were bucking against her chin. She dipped her tongue into Alex’s opening and hear Alex make a noise that was halfway between a squawk and a moan. She giggled and did it again, then once more, and soon Alex’s was coming against her face, wetness dripping down her chin. Maggie ran her hand up Alex’s body and grabbed her hand that had been laying to top of her belly and held it. She worked Alex’s though her orgasm and then though another, before she pulled back and felt herself being pulled into Alex’s arms. 

They shared a kiss, and she could feel Alex’s tongue against her, cleaning her up. It was her turn to moan, and she felt Alex’s fingers against her center. All it took was a few flicks of her fingers against her clit and Maggie was coming too. 

“I love you so much, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said when she came down. “You are so beautiful inside and out.” 

Alex kissed her softly and whispered. “I love you too, Maggie Danvers… thanks for loving me and for always making me feel beautiful.” 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled together, and Maggie could think of no better way to spend the evening. That was the last time that Alex ever talked about being ugly when she was pregnant and later on during their life anytime she was feeling insecure, she would think about the way that Maggie made her feel that night and she would ask Maggie to remind her. Maggie on her part never wavered in her belief that her wife was the most beautiful woman in the world and she would be more than happy to show her any time she needed a reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! 
> 
> Note: This chapter was posted as is and was unedited. All mistakes are my own.


	26. Day 26: Toys (Rating E: See Chapter Notes for Content Warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex’s vibrator breaks when she needs it the most, a shopping trip to an Adult Store brings about a shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Everyone! I know it’s been a while, but I’m back. I’ve had some serious writer’s block when it comes to this story, but I think I have a plan on where I’m going now! Thanks for your patience and your continued interest in this adventure! Without further ado, I present to you Day 26:Toys. 
> 
> **Chapter Warnings: No A/B/O in this one, just normal world dynamics. I’m putting a warning in this for some destructive behavior and self-loathing in this on Alex’s part, otherwise, we have masturbation, toys, sexual-fantasy(not sure if that’s the right words for it, but you’ll understand when you read it), and a reference to a heterosexual act. If you think I need to clarify or add any other warnings, let me know in the comments below.**

It had been a day from hell. Another failed experiment, which turned into another night of partying at Ralph’s. That of course ended like it always did, with a cute guy buying her drinks and her blowing him in his car a few hours later, since she wasn’t excited enough for him to fuck. She rolled her eyes and flopped her hand down on the bed. And now to top it all off, her vibrator refused to work. She had replaced the batteries twice, but the stupid thing wouldn’t turn the fuck on. _God, why can’t I just be normal… why is dating so fucking hard?_

Groaning with frustration, she threw it across the room and put her hand over her eyes and sighed feeling close to tears. The vibrator was the only thing that seemed to get her off when she was in a state like this. Frustrated and horny hours after she should have gotten relief, she knew that she had no choice but to just fall asleep and figure out another solution tomorrow.   
  


The next day she woke up hungover but determined. Not wanting to have to explain the charge on her credit card statement to her Mother, she decided that she would just find a local Adult Store and make the purchase in cash. She quickly made a search in the local phone book, and after a few minutes, she found a store that looked promising. After copying down the address, Alex grabbed her wallet and her keys, got her motorcycle and drove into the City. 

Alex pulled into a parking spot in front of a tiny little building nestled between two larger business. She had almost missed it, and had to drive around the block before she found it. 

“Lez Get Down to Business, huh?” Alex said reading the sign out loud. “What an interesting name.” 

Taking a deep breath and stealing her nerves, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. A bell above the door rang with a quiet chime and the clerk at the counter across from the door looked up at her. 

“Hey.” The woman said politely. She was short, with dark hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a white tank top, jeans and a green flannel wrapped around her waist, the first thing that caught Alex’s eye about her was the muscles. _Damn she’s buff._

“Can I help you?” The woman asked. 

“Huh?” Alex was distracted for a moment but quickly her brain caught back up. “Yeah, sorry. I'm… um… I’m just looking.” 

“Ok.” The woman somehow seemed disappointed. “Just give a holler if you need help with anything.” 

The clerk turned slightly and looked down at the desk and Alex realized that she was reading a textbook. 

“Oh. Are you in college too?” Alex asked curiously. 

“Yep. NCU… You?” 

“Yes. I’m in a PhD program for Bioengineering.” Alex said, moving closer. “What’s your major?” 

“Criminal Justice. I'm working on a Masters.” The clerk gave her a look up and down. “You don't look old enough to be a PhD.” 

Alex laughed. “Probably not… I took a lot of college classes in high school. I got a very early start.” 

“Oh. You are one of those prodigy's.” The woman rolled her eyes playfully. “Must be nice.” She teased. 

Alex blushed. She was used to the jokes, and most of the time they annoyed her, but coming from this woman right here, somehow it didn't bother her. “Somehow I think you are top of your class. You look like a person who devoted herself 100% to whatever she is doing.” Alex commented. 

It was the Clerk’s turn to blush. Then Alex suddenly remember what she was here for and what she was doing. “I should…” she pointed behind her to the display case. 

“Right.” The woman said. She picked up her book and held it. “As I said, let me know if you have any questions.” 

Alex nodded and quickly turned towards the case. She took a breath and let it out slowly wondering why her heart was beating so fast.   
  
  
  


Maggie pretended not to watch the woman as she browsed the case across from her. The customer was tall, with short red hair and a strong figure. She turned, and Maggie caught a glimpse of her ass in those jeans and Maggie couldn't help but swoon. _Damn, she’s sexy._

Maggie bit her lip, reminding herself that she was at work and that she wasn’t even sure if the woman before her was actually gay or not… Even if she had been flirting. 

She jumped when the woman suddenly turned around with a nervous expression. “I… um… could you help me?” The woman asked. “There are just so many choices, and I not sure…?” 

“Of course.” Maggie said, coming around the counter and joining Alex at the case. “Is this your first time buying a toy?” 

Alex nodded, a red blushing covering her face and neck. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Sex is a natural bodily process and so is masturbation. I know that there is a stigma about female sexuality, but it’s proven that orgasms lower your stress level and can even help reduce or prevent period cramps.” She paused and then continued. “Not to mention that it just feels good.” 

Alex laughed. “You are right… it just feels weird to talk about, especially to a stranger.” 

“Well, then let me introduce myself. I’m Maggie.” Maggie said, holding out her hand. 

“I’m Alex.” Alex said, taking her hand in hers, feeling a spark between them at the touch. 

“There, now we aren’t strangers anymore.” Maggie said, with a wink that made Alex laugh. She could see that the taller woman was more relaxed now and it brought a smile to her face. “So that being said, have you used a toy before?” 

Alex took a breath. “Yes, I’ve used a toy before, but I didn’t buy it. My best friend bought me a vibrator when I graduated… she said I needed to chill and since I didn’t have time to date “I needed to take matters into my own hands.” 

Maggie laughed. “You have a good friend.” She said. 

“Yeah, she’s a little shit, but she’s great. And she was right. The vibrator helped…” Alex’s face turned red. “until it died when I needed it the most. Which is why I’m here.” 

“I hate when that happens. Well, let me see if we can find you a better one.” Maggie pointed to a row. “What did your old one look like?” 

Alex pointed to a simple black vibrator. “The box said that it was a vaginal vibrator with a textured shaft.” 

“Ok.” Maggie pointed to a few of them in different colors. “So we have a lot of those, but we do have some other choices if you are looking for something different?” 

“Like those?” Alex pointed to one with a clitoral attachment. “I guess it’s for your clit right?” 

“Yep… and with seven speeds, so you can find the combination that works best to get you off.” Maggie replied, matter of factly. 

Alex coughed. “Seven…? Wow.” 

“Wow indeed.” Maggie said, grinning. “Plus we have this one…” She pointed to another one in the case. “This one is the trifecta of pleasure. It has an clitoral attachment and is curved to stimulate your g-spot. With the convenient handle and seven speeds, it is practically guaranteed to bring you to orgasm.” 

Alex felt her face flush, although this time for a different reason. Maggie’s voice was just so sexy and the fact that she was talking about orgasms was turning Alex on. _If only the guys that I’ve tried to date were as knowledgeable as this, maybe things would have been different._ She thought, but even then, there was just something unappealing about them talking this way or even doing it this way. She thought about the guy that she had met last night and tried to picture him, between her legs using one of these toys on her. She grimaced, it just didn’t seem right, nothing about a man doing things to her seemed right. 

Alex felt the familar feelings of disgust and shame well up in her stomach. _Maybe I’m just broken._ Then before she could even fully realized that her mind went there, she replaced guy with Maggie and everything changed. 

In her mind, she had a vision of Maggie being the one kneeling between her legs holding the vibrator in place as she brought Alex to orgasm. Alex gulped wondering if she was going to hell for having such thoughts in her head, then she wondered why it was Maggie of all people that seemed to turn her on more than any man she had tried to sleep with her whole life. The thought scared her… 

“Hey.” Alex felt Maggie’s hand on her back. Her touch was electric and Alex felt it deep in her belly. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex said, taking a breath. “On second thought maybe I should come back later.” She turned and faced Maggie with a serious expression. “I’m not really sure what I want.” 

“Okay.” Maggie looked confused, but Alex couldn’t blame her. “We are open 24/7, so come back anytime.” 

“Thanks… Thanks for your help.” Alex said. 

“Anytime. I’ll see you later.” Maggie replied, meaning it. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but Alex looked white as a sheet. 

“Count on it.” Alex said, without thinking. Then realizing how lame that sounded, she took off without another word.   
  


Alex barely made it back to her apartment before the urge to touch herself was too strong to ignore. She stumbled to her bedroom and pulled off her pants and underwear and fell into bed. She groaned, wondering if she was really going to do this. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment, lost in thought until she found her hand rubbing small circles low on her belly, then she sighed and realized that she was. 

“Shit…I’m crazy.” She said, as her fingers parted her folds. 

Alex gasped at how wet she was… “Shit.” She whispered again, but for a different reason. She had never been this turned on before. Her fingers found her clit, hard and erect. She gently flicked it with her finger and moaned at the sensation. It felt good and she did it again. Her mind wandered and her fantasy began. She closed eyes and pictured Maggie between her legs. 

The women smiled at her with a grin and then leaned down to kiss her. “Fuck, Alex. You are so wet.” 

“All for you.” Alex said, feeling Maggie’s lips against her neck. Maggie’s fingers moved harder and faster against. “Yeah, just like that.” She breathed, feeling her hips rock against the strong body leaning over her. 

“You are so good… so responsive. I love fucking you.” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear. “I want to taste you.” 

“Yes. I want you too… I want to feel your tongue against me, baby.” Alex pleaded. 

“Patience, Alex.” Maggie kissed her way down Alex’s body, pausing to linger on her breasts, sucking each nipple into her mouth and then letting go, before continuing on her way. 

“Yes!” Alex moaned, feeling Maggie’s breath against her. She reached up a hand to run her fingers though Maggie’s hair, before gently pulling her closer to her need.“Please Maggie.” 

She saw Maggie smile at her before diving in, lips and tongue feasting on her flesh. Alex cried out from the pleasure. “Oh Fuck.” 

Alex opened her eyes and was jolted from her fantasy by waves of pleasure. She was coming and she was coming hard. “Oh Fuck!” She said, again as her hips bucked. Her fingers were still moving against her clit, and softly she drew them away. 

She laid there for a long moment breathing hard, and then she laughed. “Well, that explains a lot… I’m gay.” She said, aloud to the stillness of her room. 

“I’m fucking gay.” Alex said, again, realizing it was true. “Oh fuck.” She shook her head and collapse into the pillow, feeling tired. When she woke up, she would have the energy to deal with this revelation, but for now she was content that she finally got the relief that she needed since the night before, but more than that she looked forward to returning to the store and seeing Maggie once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession, I’ve been putting off posting this one, because I’m not 100% sure that I actually like it. My Beta hasn’t read this one, so I haven’t got the normal feedback that I usually get from her. I’m would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please leave me a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


	27. Day 27: Olfactophilia (Scent) (Rating E: See Chapter Notes for Warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is sure that her Alpha scents that Alex is pregnant, but the Omega isn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: This is an ABO chapter, so Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is her Omega. Warnings for Heat/Rut, Knotting, come inflation, breeding, pregnancy, illness due to pregnancy, and hurt/comfort. Once again if I missed something that you think needs a warning, let me know in the comments.**

Maggie pressed her nose against Alex’s neck and inhaled, letting the scent of her mate fill her lungs. They were resting together on their bed, their bodies intertwined as they wait for Maggie’s knot to go down. Alex sighed as another spurt of the Alpha’s come filled her. She giggled as Maggie’s nose tickled her neck. 

“What are you doing?” She asked her mate. 

“Smelling you.” Maggie replied. “You smell so good.” 

Alex sighed. “Of course, I do… I’m in heat.” She pressed her hands to her belly, which was larger than usual do to the amount of come that Maggie had released inside of her. _So full… I love it when she comes inside of me… maybe this time it will work. I want to have pups with her so badly._

“You ok, babe?” Maggie asked softly., sensing Alex’s change in mood. Alex nodded and ran her hands across Maggie’s back, pulling her closer still. 

“Yes. Just thinking about having pups with you.” She kissed Maggie’s neck. “I just hope that this time will be the one you know?” 

Maggie sighed and turned her head to look at her mate. She knew that Alex was devastated when the last two cycles didn’t result in a pregnancy, especially when this cycle had come so late. Six months ago, Alex was convinced that she was pregnant, and had even taken a pregnancy test. The test had come back positive and they both had been overjoyed, only to go to the Doctor to find that it had been a false positive, and that Alex had never been pregnant at all. 

Alex had been quiet for a few days after that, and Maggie could feel through their bond that she was upset and truthfully, Maggie was too. She couldn’t wait to see her mate’s body grow and change with their pups, and to see her playing on the floor of their living room with them surrounded by toys and books and science stuff. 

“I want that too.” Maggie said, kissing her. She felt the knot go down and she pulled out, the Alpha frowning as a tide of come leaked from Alex’s body. She could feel her rut start to rise again and she stroked her cock in her hands, feeling the shaft come to life once more. “You will look so sexy pregnant.” 

Alex moaned as Maggie ran the head of her cock through her still leaking center. “Yes, Alpha.” She whimpered softly, feeling her own need rise. “Give me your cock and your seed.” 

“I will.” Maggie’s eyes were dark with lust, but Alex could still feel the love in them as their eyes met, just as Maggie teased her entrance with her cock. She loved watching Maggie’s face when her Alpha entered her… she looked so beautiful when she was lost to her pleasure. 

Maggie moaned as she slipped inside the first few inches. “God, you feel so tight. We’ve been fucking all day and still it feels like the first time. I love being inside you.” 

“Yes.” Alex gripped Maggie’s hips and pulled her deeper. “Yes, Maggie… I want you deep inside.” 

They rocked together, Maggie thrusting her hips in the perfect rhythm to drive her mate wild going as deep as she could. She could feel Alex’s tightening around her, and she knew that her Omega was close. 

“Yes, baby… come for me… come for me Omega while I’m deep inside of you.” She encouraged. With a shuddering cry, Alex came and Maggie grinned as she felt wetness splash around her cock. The sight, smell and feeling of Alex coming around her cock, had her knot expanding rapidly. She thrust harder trying to work it in, feeling the urge to come herself going stronger still. The slick and the come that Alex produced made it easy for the Omega to take and with in two thrusts Maggie’s cock and knot where fully sheathed inside her mate. 

“Come for me Alpha!” Alex urged, grabbing Maggie’s ass and giving it a hard smack. “Fill me with your come and your pups.” 

With a loud cry, Maggie released inside of her mate in a torrent wave of come. Alex shuddered when the first jet stream hit her cervix, and she cried out in pleasure as it triggered her second orgasm. They floated together for what seemed like forever, but then came down and rested against one another, Maggie’s cock still leaking weak streams. 

Alex laughed. “Well, if the first few times didn’t work, this surely did. Holy crap. I don’t think you’ve come that much in a long time.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and placed it on her belly, and they both smiled at the possibilities. 

“I love you.” Maggie said softly, nuzzling her neck and the mate bite that was just above her shoulder. “No matter what.” 

“I love you too.” Alex replied. “Pups or not, you and I are enough. Kids are just an added bonus.” She reassured, before pulling the blanket over them and closing her eyes feeling content and tired. 

Maggie kissed her head and settled down next to her, content to guard and protect her mate until she woke up and they started again.  
  


**A few weeks later:**

Maggie set a bottle of Gatorade on the table and pulled Alex into her arms. “How are you feeling baby?” Her Omega had been fighting the flu and Maggie was getting more and more worried as the week went on. 

Alex groaned. “Like hell.” She wheezed than sneezed. She let out a tiny whine that Maggie knew would never have passed her lips if anyone else had been in the room. Alex it seemed finally trusted her enough to know it was ok to show weakness (not that being sick was a weakness, but Maggie knew that’s how her mate saw it). 

“Maybe you should go get looked at? I’m sure Hamilton has time for you?” Maggie said softly running her fingers through Alex’s short hair. 

“Maybe later, right now, I think moving would be a bad idea.” Alex said, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to her mate. 

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s body and held her close. Alex’s body felt hotter than normal and she leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I think you have a fever love.” She said softly, then paused as her sensitive nose caught a whiff of Alex’s scent. It was sharper and different than normal. She felt her Alpha react with a wave of pheromones and excitement. 

Maggie’s first instinct was to jump up and down and tell the whole world, but she didn’t think Alex would appreciate that, so she bit her lip and buried her nose in Alex’s shoulder, inhaling. 

“Babe?” Alex asked. “What are you doing? I guarantee I don’t smell good right now.” 

“That’s not true. You always smell good. But your scent is different.” Maggie said, moving her hand down to touch Alex’s belly. “I’m wondering if this isn’t the flu… but maybe something else.” 

Alex sighed. “Come on… there is no way that you can tell that, even if you have a sensitive Alpha nose. Besides we’ve cycled since then… it would be too soon to tell.” She pulled away. “Don’t get my hopes up, Maggie… I can’t go through that again.” 

Maggie pulled back to look at her. “I know Alex. I’m sorry. I just really want us to have pups. I’m just really excited to be a parent and to go on this journey with you.” 

Alex gave her a sad smile. “I know, you will make a great sire.” 

“And you, my love, will make a great mother.” Maggie kissed her gently and then motioned towards her lap. “Here why don’t I put on Xena and you can take a nap.” Alex yawned and nodded. She laid down and grabbed Maggie’s hand. 

Soon the sounds of Xena kicking butt filled the room and the soft sound of Alex’s snores, and Maggie couldn’t help but wonder. She moved her hand to cup Alex’s belly and shifted slightly so that she had her Alpha’s hearing. She focused and tried to listen for a heartbeat, but all she heard was her’s and Alex’s. There were too many other noises in the room. 

Sighing in frustration she gave up and changed back, and tried to put the idea out of her mind. There was no use worrying if there was nothing to worry about.  
  


“Alex!” Kara said, as she ran into Alex’s lab to see her sister hunched over the trash can. “Are you ok?” 

“Does it look like I’m fine?” Alex said grumpily. She coughed and wiped her mouth with a nearby tissue. “This really sucks. I thought that I was over this.” 

“Maybe you should get checked out by Dr. Hamilton?” Kara said, helping her up and getting her settled in an office chair. 

“No, it’s just the flu or a stomach bug.” 

Kara didn’t think so, but she didn’t say anything. She quickly speed over to hold the trash can as Alex went through another round of dry heaves. 

“Ok, maybe I should go see the Doctor.” Alex said quietly after a minute. “Can you help me there?” 

“Of course and I’ll call Maggie as well.” 

“No!” Alex said, sharply. “Not yet… I don’t want her to worry.” 

Kara wanted to protest but the look on Alex’s face made her bite her tongue. “Ok.” She finally said, not wanting to push her sister when she was feeling so crappy. 

Gently Kara leaned down to pick up her sister, ignoring the Omega’s squawk of protest. “Honestly, Alex do you feel up to walking?” She asked point blank. Her sister shook her head, then winced as another bout of nausea hit her system. 

“Ok, then.” Kara said, moving slowly down the hallway. 

Dr. Hamilton looked up as Kara and Alex entered her office. She took one look at the Duo and sighed. “What happened now?” 

“I think Alex caught a virus or something. We thought it was the flu, but I'm not so sure. She’s been throwing up all week and can't keep anything down. “ Kara said, setting her sister down on the examining table. 

Dr. Hamilton frowned, her face turning from resigned into professional mode. “Ok. Let me take a look.” She grabbed the infrared thermometer from the wall and swiped it across Alex’s forehead. 

“Your temperature is a little high. 99.9.” She frowned, then she turned to Kara. “Can you go to the cafeteria and get your sister a bottle of Gatorade and some Saltines for me please?” 

“Of course.” She said. She realized that Dr. Hamilton wanted to talk to Alex alone, and so she moved at normal speed instead of bolting out of the door. 

Alex winced and reached for the trash can, but she didn’t throw up. Dr. Hamilton wheeled her stool closer and put her hand on Alex’ leg. “Alex, when was your last cycle?” 

“Three weeks ago.” Alex said, softly. 

“You are experiencing other symptoms as well, aren't you?” 

Alex sighed. “My Breasts hurt, and feel really tired all of the time here lately.” 

Dr. Hamilton sniffed the air slightly. “Even as a Beta I can tell that your scent has changed. Would you like me to run a test to confirm and to call your mate?” 

“No… Maggie doesn’t need to know yet.” Alex said, The Omega’s eyes wild and panicked. Hamilton sighed and gently leaned over to take Alex’s hand. “It’s hasn’t been long enough to since this latest cycle, I shouldn’t be showing symptoms yet. 

“Not if you got pregnant on your last cycle, and Maggie’s rut triggered a sympathetic heat, during this one. It’s rare but it does happen sometimes.” She paused. “What’s wrong? You seem nervous and scared about this?” Hamilton asked gently. 

“I don't want anyone to know… not until after the first trimester.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because…” Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I thought that I was pregnant six months ago, and we got really excited. It turns out it was a false positive. Maggie was really disappointed and I was too. I just want to make sure that we are sure before I say anything.” 

“Understandable.” Dr. Hamilton said reassuringly. “Well, then let me draw some blood and we will make sure, ok?” 

Alex nodded and sighed. Dr. Hamilton patted her hand and motioned for her to lean back on the table. “Just relax for a moment and I’ll be right back.” 

Then she turned and left to get what she needed from the supply room, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts and her hopes.  
  


Maggie looked up from the pile of paperwork on the table at the sound of the door opening. 

“Hey, Babe.” The Alpha said, as Alex walked in. 

“Hi.” Alex replied, still feeling sick. She quietly set her stuff down on the floor by the door and moved over to the couch and collapsed on it. 

Maggie immediately got up, concerned. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex waved her hand. “I'm still sick.” She coughed. “Oh this sucks.” 

Maggie frowned at her even as she sat down and pulled her mate into her lap. “Maybe you should see a Doctor?” 

“I did.” Alex said, opening her eyes to look up at her. “Good news is she gave me medicine to help with the cold, but Bad news is the nausea will continue for a while.” 

“Oh… did she say why?” Maggie asked, moving her hand down to rub Alex’s belly soothingly. 

Alex grinned. “I’m pregnant.” She watched as her mate blinked and then looked over at her with a stunned expression. 

“What… What did you say?” Maggie stuttered. 

“You were right, my love. I’m pregnant. We are having pups!” Alex said, feeling relieved that the test had come out positive and correct this time. 

“Oh my god… Alex.” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her mate warmly. 

“You were right. Dr. Hamilton knew from the start by the change in my scent and then a blood test confirmed it.” Alex whispered, pulling back to hug the Alpha. 

Maggie laughed. “See! Haha.” She punched the air in victory. Alex just giggled. 

“Dork.” She teased then snuggled her body against the Alpha’s. They were quiet for a long time content and happy until Alex broke the silence. 

“How does it feel knowing that you are going to be a Sire, Maggie Sawyer?” Alex whispered, placing a few kisses along Maggie’s neck. She could feel that the Alpha was practically humming with excitement. 

“Amazing… Wonderful… I almost can’t believe it’s true.” Maggie said, sucking in a breath at the feeling of Alex’s lips marking her skin. “I love you so much.” 

Alex grinned at the Alpha. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading!


	28. Day 28: Lactation (Rating E: See Chapter Notes for Content Warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving birth to their 3 pups, it’s taken Alex a little bit of time to get used to the idea of making love again. But Maggie is patient, after all good things come to those who wait, and Alex is always worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: A/B/O Elements (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is her Omega.), Lactation, Hans-job, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Titty-Fucking and facial? (Not quite sure is what happens in this counts for that last one, but I’m putting it in there anyway.) Once again, if I missed something that needs a warning let me know.**
> 
> This takes place after Day 12:Licking, but you don’t have to read that one for this one to make sense.

Maggie smiled when she came home to find Alex asleep on the couch. Eliza and Jeremiah had taken the triples for the evening and Maggie was looking forward to a quiet night with her mate. 

It had been six months since their pups had been born and everyday had been an adventure. Alex had fully recovered from giving birth and had decided against going back to work right away. Deciding to take a six month leave of absence until the triples were one and then reevaluate, Alex seemed happier than she had been in a long time and Maggie wondered if the pressures of her job as a field agent had been getting to her. 

She watched as Alex’s eyes fluttered open and her mate grinned as she woke up. “Hey, babe.” Alex said with a yawn. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Not long. I was enjoying watching you sleep. You look so beautiful and really relaxed.” Maggie said, leaning against the doorway. 

Alex blushed and sat up, she beckoned Maggie to join her by patting the seat next to her. “You are so smooth.” She teased, curling her body into the Alpha’s lap once Maggie sat down. 

“I’m serious. You always look beautiful.” Maggie replied seriously. “I could stare at you all day, if it wasn’t creepy.” 

Alex laughed. Then she sighed. “Even after having the triples? I know my body isn't what it used to be.” She looked down at her belly which although wasn’t as well defined as it had been before was still relatively flat. Her breasts were the only change that she really liked. She had grown a whole cup size, and she had seen the looks Maggie had given her when the Alpha thought that she wasn’t looking. 

“Hey.” Maggie gently lifted up her chin. “I think you are the sexiest woman on this planet and after watching you carry and give birth to our beautiful pups, I find you even more attractive.” She kissed Alex softly, then pulled back to look her in the eye. “It’s distracting sometimes, because I just want to make love to you all of the time, but I know that you haven’t been ready for that.” 

Alex shook her head. “No, I haven't been.” She confessed quietly. “But I feel ready tonight.” She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck. “Do you…?” Her voice trailed away as her nerves left her, but Maggie knew what she was asking. 

“Always.” Gently she maneuvered so that Alex was laying back down, and then she moved on top of her, straddling her hips gently. “But not right now…” She put her finger to Alex’s lips before she could interrupt. “Right now, how about we start with a good old fashioned High School make out, and then figure out things from there?” 

Maggie could tell that Alex was nervous and she wanted to do everything in her power to ease her mind. She wasn’t in a hurry, she had a lifetime to make love to her mate a few more weeks wouldn't hurt. She would wait until Alex was ready and not a moment before. 

Alex grinned and pulled her down. “Come here, Alpha.” She said with a sly grin. “Kiss me.” 

And with a grin, Maggie did. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek and then her nose, making the Omega giggle. It was only after she pressed another kiss to the opposite cheek and could feel Alex squirming beneath her in anticipation that she pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly gained some steam as Alex slipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. 

“Gods you feel good.” Alex whispered. She reached around to cup Maggie’s ass and pulled her hips closer to her own. She could feel the Alpha’s cock coming to life slowly between them and she moaned at the thought of having her mate inside her once again. 

“Mmm, so do you.” Maggie pulled back to move down slightly, pressing kisses to Alex’s neck and licking her collarbone. “So sexy, and you smell so good.” She pressed her nose to Alex’s neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled like fresh spring and a smell that was strictly her Omega. It drove Maggie wild and she felt her cock grow to it's full length. She moaned at the pressure of her pants against her sensitive flesh. 

Alex moaned softly and she smiled at her Mate. Playfully she reached down and cupped Maggie’s cock over her pants. 

“Shit. Alex.” Maggie said, feeling like she was ready to come right then and there. 

“You feel so good. It’s been so long… I’m sorry I've made you wait.” Alex said quietly, rubbing Maggie’s length softly up and down. 

“I’m not… you are worth the wait baby.” She kissed Alex softly. “Keep doing that and I’m going to come before we are ready.” She moved her hand down to gently grab Alex’s wrist to stop her movements but the Omega shook her head. 

The sound of Alex unzipping her pants sounded so loud in Maggie’s ears and she let out a small sigh as her Omega’s warm fingers released her cock from her jeans and underwear. Alex continued her motions, taking the time to spread the pre-come Maggie was leaking over her shaft. She looked up at her mate with beautiful eyes filled with both lust and love. 

“I want you come just like this… all over my hand and all over me.” 

Maggie moaned. “Gods I love you.” Maggie said grabbing the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. “So clever, so naughty, so sexy.” She thrust her hips at Alex’s nod of encouragement, and felt the pressure at the base of her cock start to spread upwards. 

“I’m going to come.” She said closing her eyes as the first spurt of seed left her and landed on Alex’s hand. “Fuck, Alex.” 

“Yes.” Alex said, still moving wanting everything that the Alpha had to give her. The smell of sex hung in the air and Alex felt her body come to life as her nervousness died away. “That’s so hot. I love it when you come all over me.” 

Maggie panted as more come squirted all over Alex’s hand and dropped onto her shirt. It took a few minutes but eventually she stopped ejaculating and she rolled off of her mate to get something to clean up with, giving them both a chance to recover. 

When she came back fully undressed, Alex was naked and was resting with her back on the couch, legs spread and her fingers working magic between her legs. Maggie wasn't in rut, so it normally took her at least 20 minutes to recover before she was ready to go again, but the sight and the smell of Alex’s arousal this time had her hard again in seconds. 

“Alex.” Maggie breathed, taking her length in her own fist. “You look so beautiful with your hand between your legs, giving yourself pleasure.” She paused and licked her suddenly dry lips. “Are you close?” 

Alex nodded. “Yes.” But then she pulled her hand away. “But I don’t want to come yet.” She crooked the finger that had just been playing with her clit, still shiny with her slick in Maggie’s direction. “I want to feel you inside of me first. I want to come around your cock. “ 

Maggie almost lost her balance as Alex’s words made her knees weak. “Gods, Alex… fuck.” Once she gained her footing she moved over and shifted so that she could stand between her Omega’s legs. She ran her fingers down Alex’s thighs. Her Alpha was urging her to just push inside and thrust until they were both coming hard and fast, but Maggie needed to check in first. 

“How do you want to do this, bed or couch?” She asked, still stroking herself. She teased her mate by running the head of her thick cock over Alex’s clit as she waited for an answer. 

“Right here… we can fuck in the bed later, but right now I want you to fuck me right here.” Alex said, panting slightly. 

“As you wish.” Maggie said, adjusting her position so that would have a better angle. Gently and slowly she pushed the head of her thick cock into her mate, and she felt Alex’s hands move swiftly to grab her hips. “Feel ok?” She asked, not wanting to hurt her. It had been a while and giving birth to three big pups had not been easy, Alex had needed six stitches when everything had been said and done. 

“Yes.” Alex said, trying to pull her in deeper. “You always feel good inside me.” 

Maggie chuckled and ran a soothing hand down her mate’s back as she pressed in an inch more. “No, I meant this doesn't hurt right… I couldn’t bare it if I hurt you.” 

Alex looked up at her with a soft loving smile.”I’m fine, honest. This feels perfect.” She pressed a kiss to Maggie’s cheek, then pulled her closer. “Now fuck me… please.” 

With a grunt, Maggie complied and thrust forward sheathing her cock fully inside of her mate. She paused, enjoying the feeling of Alex’s walls holding her tight. She had missed this. After a few seconds, she started thrusting, slowly at first but then quickly gained speed. Alex clung to her tightly, her legs moving around Maggie’s waist to pull her in deeper. 

They moaned in unison and Maggie could feel that Alex was close. To help Alex along, she reached down between them and ran her over Alex’s clit in time with her thrusts. Alex let out a sharp cry and Maggie gave an answering moan as she felt Alex’s walls ripple around her cock as her mate fell over the edge. “Fuck yes, Alex, I love it when you come for me.” She said, feeling her own orgasm take her by surprise. Her cock erupted inside of Alex and she moaned as the feeling of come painting her womb triggered her mate’s second orgasm. 

Maggie collapsed on top of her Omega feeling out of breath, but she was careful and made sure that she didn’t put all of her weight on her mate. Alex laughed and put her hand over her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“Gods, I’ve missed that.” She said, after a moment moving her arm to look up at Maggie. 

Maggie chuckled and kissed her softly. “Me too.” She rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and sighed. “I didn’t even realize just how close I was, I was so focused on making you come.” 

Alex ran her other hand down Maggie’s back. “I love it when I take you by surprise.” She sighed as Maggie’s cock let out another spurt of come, not as powerful as before, but still the feeling of it made her shiver. “I think this is the most I’ve seen you come outside of rut, your Alpha is making up for lost time, and I couldn’t be happier.” She paused. “I love our pups, but I’ve missed having time for just us.” 

“Me too, love. Me too.” Maggie kissed her neck and then sighed feeling sleepy. Suddenly she was aware of wetness against her chest and she pulled back to try and figure out what it was. 

Alex winced, realizing she was leaking. “Oops, Sorry.” She tried to pull away, but couldn’t since Maggie was still inside of her. 

“Don’t be… it’s a natural process right. No need to be sorry.” Maggie tenderly rubbed her finger over Alex’s breast collecting a few drops on her fingertip. Curiously she brought her finger to her lips to taste it. It was sweet and Maggie decided that she liked the taste of it. She looked up to see Alex watching her with a lustful expression. 

“Did you like that?” Maggie chuckled. She gently pulled out and sat up so that she could get better access. “Do you want me too…?” She motioned with her fingers towards Alex’s breasts. 

Alex blushed. “You don’t think it’s weird? That watching you and the thought of your mouth on my breasts turns me on?” 

“No.” Maggie replied reassuringly. “You’ve always loved my mouth on you before, why would that stop now? I know that you may not see them as sexual now that you feed the pups, but I’ve always found your breasts attractive especially now.” She reached up a gentle hand and rubbed her nipple lightly with her thumb. Alex inhaled sharply, and Maggie pulled back worried that she had hurt Alex somehow. 

“No.” Alex grabbed her wrist to prevent her from pulling away. “Feels good, they are just sensitive.” 

“Can I use my mouth?” Maggie asked, meeting Alex’s eyes. Alex nodded and Maggie grinned. Gently she leaned over and placed kisses to Alex’s skin, slowly moving closer and closer to her nipple. With her other hand she mimicked her actions on the other breast not wanting it to be neglected. 

Alex put a hand on the top of her head, playing with her hair. Maggie liked the feeling, no matter if she was making love to Alex’s breasts or her center, the feeling grounded her. With a loud slurp she sucked Alex’s nipple into her mouth and flavor exploded on her tongue. 

“Shit, Maggie.” Alex called out. A part of her felt confused and a little bit ashamed at getting so much enjoyment out of this, but the other part of knew this was just another expression of her love for her mate and that there was nothing shameful about it. Besides if she was being honest, this was more fun than pumping. 

Maggie laughed as Alex’s hand tightened in hair in response to her suckling. She pulled back to grin, her face a bit wet with milk. “You taste good baby.” Alex rolled her eyes at her crazy Alpha and directed her mate back to her breast with her hand. Maggie got the hint and went back to her sucking. After a few minutes she moved over to Alex’s other breast and when she felt Alex’s hips rocking not so subtly against hers, she reached down her free hand and rubbed her clit a few times, before entering her with two fingers. 

“Yes…” Alex hissed. “Fuck.” 

Maggie grinned, curling her fingers to rub against Alex’s front wall to really drive her wild. Soon Alex was coming undone and Maggie pulled back to kiss her, letting her taste herself on her lips. 

Alex leaned back against the couch back, feeling a bit sleepy. “Fuck that felt good.” She whispered. Then she kissed the Alpha again. “Thank you for that.” 

“My pleasure.” Maggie replied with a grin. “Anytime.” She stood up to stretch. 

It was then that Alex realized that her Alpha was hard and ready again. She reached over and gently cupped the fully erect cock in her hands. “Does my Alpha need to come?” She asked sweetly. 

Maggie nodded. “One more time before bed… I can go take care of myself if you need to sleep babe?” 

Alex shook her head, and let go of Maggie’s cock to push her breasts together and Maggie moaned at the realization. “You mean…?” Maggie was almost speechless. 

Alex grinned. “Yes, fuck my breasts baby… come all over me Alpha.” 

“Fuck, Alex….” Maggie whimpered. She grabbed her cock in her hand and gently pushed the head in the space between Alex’s breasts. She moaned at the feeling. “That feels so good baby.” She began to thrust, and then she moaned again at the feeling of Alex’s tongue against the head of her cock. 

“Gods, keep doing that.. yes!” 

Alex did, using her mouth to give her a bit of extra stimulation. It didn’t take long for the pressure to build as she went faster, watching Alex’s head and chest bob up and down at the power of her thrusts. Crying out, she pulled back in time to paint her Omega’s head and chest with sticky white come. 

Alex moaned as the splashes hit her breasts and underneath her chin. Another hit her mouth as Maggie moved a bit closer and she opened her mouth so that she could catch the next one on her tongue. 

“So good, baby.” Maggie said, making eye contact with her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, standing up to give Maggie a hug, needing the closeness. She yawned and Maggie smiled at how cute she was. 

“Come on love, let’s go get cleaned up and then it’s time for bed.” Maggie said, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and letting the Omega lean on her as they walked towards the bathroom. Tomorrow they would have to hurry and clean up before Eliza and Jeremiah came over but for now they had no other place to be other than each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. As I said, I’m really nervous about posting this, but I’m doing it because writing it and hearing back about by work will make me a better writer, so once again please be respectful in the comments. Chapter two will be posted shortly and then their will be two chapter posted everyday from Oct 15- Oct 28 and then Oct 29-31 will have only one chapter each. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I’m taking a two week break (from Oct 7-20) from posting my regular stories just because it’s been rough trying to keep up with everything, and I want to not rush the other stories. Thank you for your patience. I will start posting again on Sunday Oct 21st.  
>  **Update (Oct 21): Due to being sick this past weekend, I’m going to have to postpone my regular stories until the first Sunday in November (Nov 4th) just to give me time to catch up and not wear myself out like I have been. Sorry for the inconvenience and I appreciate you all being patient with me on this. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
